Intertwined
by 80K Hikigaya
Summary: Hachiman encounters a weirdo. Inexplicably, he seeks to spend more time with her. Eventually, he discovers he may have found someone he can call a friend. Perhaps the genuine thing he seeks is finally near. No OCs. Crossover with Watamote.
1. Chapter 1

I want to run away.

Well actually, maybe not. Not only would running not solve my current dilemma, it would also leave me pointlessly exhausted. A lose-lose solution to a difficult problem. Not that I'm entirely unfamiliar with those kind of solutions, or the "most despicable answer" as my clubmate so _lovingly_ called it. However, I fear that in this scenario, the personal sacrifice would be more in vain than ever. If I ran, it would only exacerbate the problem at hand.

The problem being, this painfully awkward meeting of my clubmates, and this tag-along, whom has just obnoxiously and impermissibly introduced herself as my "friend".

A foreign concept, to be sure. Since entering highschool, I've given a lot of thought to the concept of 'friendship'. I'm not sure if I have any. Or at least, not in the traditional sense. After all, friends are people who you want to waste your valuable time with. Time you'll never get back. Friends are people you'd feel like sharing secrets with. Secrets which will soon become common knowledge. Friends are people who you'd foolishly entrust your valuables with. Valuables which you will never see again. You may as well just throw them into the river.

Source: My younger self.

In this sense, I have no friends. There is nobody in the world who meets all these criteria, not for me. Still there are people whose company I don't completely abhor. There are people whose trust I value. There are people whose happiness I occasionally consider. If those things were sufficient prerequisites for someone to be considered a friend, then I would say I have made friends over the past few months. Unfortunately, this isn't the case, as Yukinoshita has often reminded me whilst taking verbal jabs at my...well, everything about me.

Therefore, I have no friends. Therefore, this tag-along is mistaken in her introductory statement.

This puts me in a difficult position. If I agree with her, it could damage the trust that my two clubmates have in me. I have, after all, spent a good portion of my time with them rambling about my proud loner disposition. Confirming to Yuigahama and Yukinoshita that I have so easily made a friend when I still insist I am not friends with _them_ is going to cause a rift that I fear I may be unable to fix. Illogical as it may be, I want to avoid this outcome by any means possible.

On the other hand, denying this girl's statement that we are friends is going to betray her trust in me. I have in fact, been spending an unusual amount of my precious free time with my new acquaintance lately. Even stranger than this is the fact that there hasn't been any reason for either of us to do so. I suppose a naive and awkward girl like her would jump to the conclusion that we had at some point become friends. Yet, I can't find it in me to correct her, because I know she has difficulty trusting people. _Especially_ high schoolers. Much like me, she has been traumatized by previous social experiences. Much like me, she has tripped and stumbled all the way down to the bottom of the social hierarchy.

So now I am between a rock and a hard place. Either I shatter the trust in the two who I have spent many afternoons with, or I shatter the trust in this fragile girl who has only very recently opened to a person besides her family. Do you see, foolish girl, what your careless slip of the tongue has done to me? You have enforced a very difficult ultimatum unto me.

Ah, I want to run away.

But that wouldn't solve anything. Instead I have to find a solution through other means. Desperate and running out of time, I do the only thing I can think of; pretend I never heard her say it. Feign ignorance. Thinking about it, this particular moment revolves around how I respond to what she said. So if I don't respond, then the problem can be put aside until it's forgotten, right?

Wow, I remind myself of Hayama right now.

And just like Hayama, I fail to resolve anything because I lack the courage to say how I feel.

Or perhaps I just don't know how I feel. Before now, I hadn't really given any thought to whether I would consider her a friend. My interactions with her have been unlike anything I've ever experienced before. We spend time together for no reason and I am not entirely unhappy when we do. Regardless, I resolve to think hard about this later, so that _this_ doesn't happen again.

Finally, I speak. "Uh, Yukinoshita, Yuigahama, this is Kuroki. She wanted to see what my club is like, though I already told her we don't do much."

Dimwit. Nincompoop. Hachiman. The first thing I say, and I've already stepped on another landmine. I know I have because of the faces of my clubmates. The same expressions they make whenever we encounter Orimoto. An expression of curiosity and discomfort. An expression that silently says "I don't know your relationship with this person and it makes me feel like I don't really know you." Actually, that's quite a mouthful for just one expression. Have the two of you been practicing communicating silently so that you can still share jokes while I'm in the room with my nose down in a book? How dare you! Now I'm the one whose been betrayed!

After an awkward pause, Yuigahama responds. "A-ah, so Tomo-chan is it?"

Wow, Yuigahama. not even 2 minutes and you're already on a first name basis.

"It's nice to meet you! My name is Yui, you can call me Yui-chan!" Seriously, your speech level is already too high. You could buy something from a blacksmith and sell it right back to him for a profit! **[1]**

It's Yukinoshita's turn, and I am filled with dread. This is where it could all go to hell.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Yukinoshita Yukino."

Just then, Yuigahama obnoxiously interrupts her greeting. "Ah, but you can call her Yukinon, right Yukinon?"

Yui-chan, could you please shut up for a second? Not everyone here is on the level of social expertise that you are. It seems Yukinoshita agrees, because she falters a little and makes a small, feminine groaning sound.

"K-Kuroki-san, p-perhaps if you don't want to, you could simply refer to me as 'Yukinoshita-san'. Ah, but that's only if..."

Yukinoshita awkwardly stumbles around what she is trying to say, because she doesn't want to offend Kuroki. Luckily, she doesn't have to, because Kuroki shares the sentiment.

She speaks up, "A-ah, yeah. I think, for now, 'Yukinoshita-san' will do."

She speaks shyly with a faint smile and a blush. Yukinoshita seems to relax a little too, relieved that she made her point without being rude.

Unfortunately, this makes Yuigahama seem like the idiot here. Well, 'seem like' is unnecessary, she is clearly the idiot here. And probably most other places she goes, too. Still, she has to say something to protect her dignity, or it's going to get even more awkward.

"Ahaha. Yeah, I guess that's a little to comfy to start with..." Serves you right Yui-chan. Trying to flaunt your high speech levels but you still chose the wrong option so you failed to persuade the NPCs **[2]**.

And now we're back to uncomfortable silence. I refuse to allow it to linger this time, though. I step up and tackle the issue head on.

"Say, Kuroki, is there something you wanted from me?"

After saying that, I realize it might come off as an attempted dismissal. I panicked, hoping I didn't offend her But luckily she understands my abrasive personality enough to understand my real intentions.

Funny, when I met her she had absolutely no social skills at all, she couldn't even make eye contact with strangers, let alone hold a conversation. Yet now, only a week later, she's already able to decode my intentions through my words. Is she actually some sort of social prodigy? Or perhaps she's been powerlevelling recently.

Or maybe not, as her reply serves to revive both the tension and my difficult ultimatum from earlier.

"U-uh, actually I...was wondering...if you're busy afterwards?"

You suck Kuroki. You're even worse at this than I am. How in the world am I going to salvage this now?

Yuigahama gasps, and turns to look at me with a face you would make if you saw someone bust through a window. That is, surprise and shock. Yukinoshita, being as stoic as she is, manages to hide her expression a little better, but if I know her like I do, she probably wants to make the same expression Yuigahama is making without looking quite as dumb.

She's asking me to spend my free time with her. Yuigahama and Yukinoshita know very well how I feel about free time. Still, it sounds like she has something planned, and I can't help but be interested.

"Well, I was just gonna go home after club. Did you need me for something?"

Hey, I think I found a solution. By making it seem like Kuroki's the one dragging me around, my ideals are not compromised in the eyes of my clubmates. And I still get to see what Kuroki has to offer. Win-win!

"O-oh, um...no th-that's okay. Sorry for asking." Kuroki mutters in a defeated tone.

Oops. I feel terrible. In my desperation to maintain the status quo, I forgot how shy and timid Kuroki really was. I made it sound like I had no interest in spending time with her and that she was a burden. It probably took all of her courage to ask for my company in front of other people. In fact, it's amazing in itself that she came here of her own volition to introduce herself and come talk to me. She's definitely changed in the time I've known her. Could I be the cause of this? Is it possible that _I've_ changed too?

She stares down at the floor, and dejectedly begins to turn toward the door. Just then, something comes over me. Something not entirely unlike the fight or flight reflex. I can't let it end like this. If she leaves now, that might be the last I see of her. I don't know if I'll ever find another person I'm as natural with as her.

In a moment of weakness, I completely disregard the status quo that I've been shakily balancing this entire encounter.

I quickly speak up, "Ah, actually if you want to do something, I guess I might want to tag along."

The consequences were instantaneously apparent. Yuigahama, though her mouth hangs open, is unable to say anything. She doesn't have to, though. I recognize the expression. It's the same expression she made when I suggested my social suicide in dealing with Isshiki's request. It makes me feel sick. Yukinoshita makes a similar expression, but only for the briefest of moments. She looks away, and so do I. Instead, I look back at Kuroki.

She's not exactly smiling, but her expression lights up in a way that makes me feel like the damage I've done was somehow worth it. Although it's probably not. In fact I'm sure I'll regret this later.

Kuroki speaks again, this time with a little more volume and a higher tone of voice. "O-okay. Then, I'll see you later?"

Well, I've made my decision now. I might as well commit to it. "Mm. I'll probably message you or something after club finishes."

Kuroki nods and gives a little smile. without anything else to say, she turns to leave. Not in an 'escape the uncomfortable situation' sort of way, but more of a 'I've finished my business' sort of way. She quietly closes the door as she exits the clubroom. You could at least say bye to my clubmates you awkward little girl.

That leaves me to pick up the pieces of Yuigahama and Yukinoshita's trust which I so blatantly smashed on the floor and crushed beneath my heel. I don't even know what I'm going to say. I want to say 'sorry', but that would not only be inappropriate, it would also directly address the issue we have been trying to ignore for a while now. Still, I have to say something.

Or maybe I don't. Because Yuigahama speaks up first.

"Hikki, she said she was a friend of yours?"

Screw it. Since it's come to this, I'll be as forthcoming as I can, and hopefully my honesty will go towards rebuilding the relationship we three have. At this point I don't even know how much damage I've done. It's not in my nature to be optimistic either, so I'm worried this could be the beginning of the end for me and them.

"Um...maybe." I said Lamely. "She's the new transfer student in 2-E. I've been um..." What's the term? "Hanging out...with her lately. I don't know if that automatically means we're like...friends...or whatever." I make a note of how unusually shy I'm being. It probably sounds like a half-hearted excuse to them. But it's all I've got.

Yukinoshita, after being quite for a while now, finally chimes in, and by 'chime' I mean she begins to verbally assault me like she always does.

"My, my, Hikiloser-kun. Aren't you jumping to conclusions? Perhaps your desperation for companionship has come across as tragic to the new student, and she has taken it upon herself to play the role of your only friend out of pity."

Yikes, Yukinoshita. That was harsher than usual. As messed up as it sounds, I think this is a good sign. It means she's only mildly annoyed at me. When she's seriously hurt, she treats me like a stranger. That's what I'm really afraid of.

"Yukinon! Isn't that a bit much? I thought she was nice." Yuigahama seems to be doing okay too. Maybe their trust in me is strong enough that a slight compromise in ideals is forgivable.

...Or maybe they never trusted me at all! Dammit!

Either way, I can't let that personal attack slide.

"Oi, oi. I think you're the one jumping to conclusions here. I'll have you know that even though I was unable to make friends before, I am now very comfortable with my disposition and in fact, choose not to have any friends."

We're playing verbal hockey again, and I feel like all is right with the world.

Yukinoshita begins her retort "Such a-"

Yuigahama rudely cuts her off. "But she said she was your friend, didn't she?"

Well that was unusually blunt of you. But I guess it's best that we stop pussyfooting around the issue, or it could cause problems later. Thinking about it, I don't want any of my current relationships to deteriorate. Except maybe my one with Tobe. It's okay for you to be a little more distant. In fact, please do. For my sake.

"I suppose she would be, if you had to label it. Though I haven't given it much thought myself."

I wonder if this was the right thing to say. Before I can determine the answer, Yuigahama asks another uncharacteristically abrupt question.

"...Then, are _we_ your friends, Hikki?"

Oh, come on. That's totally not fair. Yukinoshita has already rejected my offers of friendship twice, and if I went and said we were friends now, she would totally throw it in my face. On the other hand, I can't give them the cold shoulder here. In my mind, I am sighing. I have no choice but to bear my heart out.

"well..." I begin "Yukinoshita says it's impossible for us to be friends."

As I say this, Yukinoshita makes a face as if to object. I don't let her. "But, even if it's not called friendship...I um...I value what we have."

When I go home today I'm going to put my face in a pillow and flail around on the couch, screaming about how much I want to die.

Still, it was worth it because this response seemed to satisfy Yuigahama completely. After a moment, she blushes, and her face seems to light up in a way that I can't help but find beautiful. I always forget that these two are some of the most beautiful girls in the school. After all, it's a minor detail once you really get to know a person. Kuroki has an average-looking and actually somewhat glum face, but it doesn't affect my opinion of her in the least.

Yuigahama smiles and does this girlish "Un!" sound, signalling her approval at my response. Yukinoshita is a little harder to read because she doesn't easily show expression, but somehow I think I made right by her too.

After that, the conversation died, but in a way that I appreciate. I spent the afternoon reading some trashy and immemorable light novel, and Yukinoshita went back to reading her nerd books. Yuigahama was fiddling with her phone and occasionally bothering Yukinoshita. This is just the way I like it.

Eventually, I decide it's time to leave. Another day without any requests, although I wouldn't say it was uneventful. Or maybe it was. I talk for the first time in a little while. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, I guess."

"Yeah, bye Hikki."

"See you tomorrow, Hikigaya-kun."

And then I leave the clubroom. It's not until I'm out the front door of the old school building that I remember Kuroki had intended for us to do something. I pull out my phone, and tap and swipe on the screen until I find her number.

* * *

 **Okay guys, I first want to say this is not only my first fanfiction ever, but also my first time I've ever written a story for no reason other than to share it. Before this, I only ever wrote for assignments and stuff like that. I don't know what kind of flaws in my writing I have, but I am willing to take any sort of criticism.**

 **I have read most of the the Oregairu fics on this site, and some of them I have even read twice. I am drawing inspiration from some authors here, but hopefully it's not coming off as plagiaristic.**

 **The idea has been floating around in my head for a long time now. What if Hachiman met somebody who, despite both of them being antisocial, was able to connect with them in a way neither of them have experienced before? Basically, he finds something which might possibly be something genuine. For this I needed a character which Oregairu cannot provide, but I didn't want to create an OC. The only choice left was to borrow a character from another series, and after a bit of pondering I decided on Tomoko Kuroki from Watamote.**

 **Now, I know Tomoko is super OOC in this chapter, but I wanted to portray the changes that a genuine relationship can have on someone. Even someone with Social Anxiety Disorder like Tomoko. Now that's not to say I'm trying to undermine SAD, or that Tomoko has easily conquered it. Maybe next chapter I'll rewind back to Hachiman and Tomoko's first encounter, and tell the story from there on.**

 **I also know it's weird for a student to transfer so late in the year. It's part of the story, not an oversight.**

 **I didn't want their relationship to come off as romantic in this chapter. I am honestly trying not to imply that at this point, but I suppose my inexperience makes me unable to do so. I just feel like true friendship connects deeper than romance. That's not to say this won't be a romance fic, but it is entirely possible that the main pairing won't be HachimanXTomoko. The important thing is that Hachiman and Tomoko develop a level of trust that can be considered genuine. Maybe they'll fall in love after that idk.**

 **Finally, I know this chapter is filled with what seems like serious drama, but it's probably because it's told from the POV of one of the greatest pessimists in anime history. If this chapter seemed too dark, it's not what I was going for. I was going for awkward first meetings, in fact I wanted to have some comedy. Don't worry schlubs, the girls of the service club don't hate or distrust poor old Hikki.**

[1] Skyrim reference. When your speech skill is high enough, you can actually sell things for more than you buy them, and from the same person too.  
[2] Another Skyrim reference. IDK why, I haven't played Skyrim in like a year.


	2. Chapter 2

(Tomoko POV)

I want to run away.

I think of any reason I can to postpone getting out of bed. I've been dreading this day all week. Ironic considering what's going to happen today was originally my idea. Today is supposed to be my first day at my new school.

After humiliating myself at my old school for the last time, I ran home balling my eyes out and spilled all my troubles and anxieties to my mother. I begged her to let me change schools, because I was terrified of returning to that awful place.

If I told you that my mother took pity on me and forked out our family savings to let me rent an apartment in Chiba in order to start a new life at a new school, you might think 'wow, what a kind mother'. But if you saw the look of disappointment on her face when I cried my eyes out on that day, you might think otherwise.

I don't want to believe she was trying to get rid of me, but that face terrifies me.

Which reminds me, I have to get up on my own now. Regrettably, I was stupid enough to stay up until as late as 3 o'clock in the morning, because I was too anxious to go to sleep. This day is going to suck. I consider laying in bed and ignoring my new responsibilities, but I know if I did that, my parents would truly give up on me.

I roll out of bed and resist the urge to cry. I start my morning rituals and it takes all of my willpower to not drag it out as long as possible. For some reason, I put my uniform on after everything else.

At least the black blazer looks good on me. The beige uniform of my old school was really not a good look for me. Or maybe it was me that didn't look good in the uniform. Whatever, I don't even care. I remembered that this new school, Sobu, didn't have any long skirts available, which gave me a choice between pants and one of those 'slut' skirts that all those stupid bimbos like to wear.

Ugh. This is so not fair. I know my legs are pasty and unappealing, that's why I wore a long skirt at my old school. I can't possibly wear pants on my first day, I'll look butch. So I have to wear this flimsy whore skirt. Maybe I can get a part time job on the corner during my stay in Chiba.

Yeah right. I wouldn't get any takers.

I trudge out the door, and begin to walk towards my doom. I know the way, because when I first arrived here, I was actually pretty excited to start fresh at a new school. That was until I saw a gaggle of riajuu in town, laughing together in a way I knew I never would. It was then that I realized that a change of scenery would not fix the underlying problem.

Said problem being me.

A problem I have no idea how to solve.

Before I know it, I've arrived at the front gate. I'm terrified. Oh god, and I think I'm sweating a little too. Fantastic. That'll be a wonderful part of my first impression. Oh no, first impression. I have no idea how I'm going to introduce myself. What do I say? There's no way in hell I'm going to make a joke this time. A lesson I've learned the hard way. Twice.

So then way do I say? What do I do? Should I just be polite and straightforward? But then it migh-

"Oi, girl. Don't just stand in the gate like a scarecrow. You're in everybody's way here."

I actually jump from the fright. Turning around, I see the physical embodiment of everything I am not. Platinum blonde hair with drill-styled sideburns. Skin so fair you'd think she's an English noble. A figure that makes gross old men spazz out in their rooms while breathing heavily. And a face that no girl with her attitude deserves to have.

I hate her already.

Still, she scares me. Her glare is intimidating, and it could be a big mistake to pick a fight before I even start my life here, so I play the little guy. "A-ah, um...sorry." I sputter out, staring at the ground. This should appease her, I know these primeapes like revel in their own dominance.

Apparently not this one, though. "Hah? Don't apologize, girl. Just, like, move out of the way. Jeez" What the hell? Didn't I give you what you wanted? Submission?

Some other bimbo, probably a friend of hers, calls out to her. "Yumiko-chan, morning!" This 'Yumiko-chan' immediately loses interest in me as she turns to her friend. Oi, is your attention span that short dipshit? Fine, whatever. I don't say anything else, I just quickly turn and head towards the building before bimbo number 2 shows up and hassles me some more. Before I leave, I catch a glimpse of her. Somehow this one reminds me of Yuu-chan.

Oh, Yuu-chan. my only regret is leaving you behind. You and those gorgeous tits of yours. Guhehehe. Erm, Sorry for making you cry when I left. Shaking my head, I banish these thoughts and walk inside.

As I enter, I suddenly feel claustrophobic. People are everywhere, blabbering and loitering in the foyer as if it were a house party. I feel like an criminal standing in the corner of a police office. Relax, Tomoko. Nobody is looking at you. Nobody even knows you. This isn't helping. I am suddenly reminded that I sweat when I'm nervous. My breathing picks up and I try to keep in control of myself. Where's my shoe locker...

* * *

I've wasted to much time in the foyer that most of the students have already packed away into their classes. I'm near my designated class when some lanky old man with glasses intercepts me. He speaks to me as if we were old business partners. "Ah, Kuroki-kun. My name is Nomura Tatsuya. I'm your homeroom teacher." He extends a hand at me, and I don't realize what he's doing for a second. after a slight awkward moment, I click and jolt in surprise, grabbing his hand for a handshake. He laughs a little. "Could you wait out here a moment? I'll introduce you to the class."

My teacher is an old fogey, but he's not particularly creepy, and he seems approachable enough. Maybe this won't be so bad. Although I bet his first impression of me was something like 'what an idiot'.

I notice the class chattering go quiet and hear the teacher say something, but I don't hear exactly what he says. Probably he's giving me an introduction. There's no way he's making fun of me before I even go in. That doesn't even make sense, yet for some reason I can't shake the thought.

He calls to me from within, and the anxiety rushes back and hits me like a truck. Holy shit this is scary. Is it too late to run? Yes it is. with the steadiness of a plate spinning slowly on a stick, I open the door and walk in. I don't even look at the other students until I reach the front of the class, and even then I stare straight forward as if trying to ignore them. I think this is the part where I'm supposed to say something. Oh yeah, I never came up with an introduction. Dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit!

I open my mouth, not even knowing what I'm about to say. "I-I'm Kuroki Tomoko! Ah, um, er..." I already falter. I can't even look directly at anyone, so I just stare straight at the back wall. "I-I'm uh...yep!"

I can already tell that I'm destined to be the butt of a joke before third period. The class laughs a little, and I an entirely uncertain whether it's friendly or condescending laughter. My paranoid mind forces me to believe it's the latter. The teacher chooses me a seat at the window, in one of the middle rows. Dismissed, I begin to walk to my seat. I still can't gather the courage to look at anyone. My stare might be too intense. I might creep everyone out. That's if I haven't already.

Class begins.

* * *

We eventually get a break, and three or four students come up to me and attempt to start conversation. I can barely hold the conversation, but it seems to be going better than previous times. Perhaps, these students know that I'm not good at speaking to people. They are very polite and don't seem to mind my withdrawn nature. Wait a minute. What if the class was informed of me beforehand? Did the teacher tell everyone that a massive weirdo was going to be transferring in, and these people are actually taking pity on me!?

Probably not. Probably. I think that's what happened. I can't stop thinking about it. It distracts me the whole time they speak. Actually, it now seems like these students are just speaking around me. They're maintaining the conversation without me. I interject maybe once or twice again throughout the whole conversation, but I don't really contribute.

Back to class, and the day continues to pass until we reach our lunch break.

* * *

I already know what I have to do. I have to find somewhere to eat. A classmate calls out to me. "Ah, Kuroki-san. Do you wanna eat with us?" I responded before I could even comprehend what she said. "Ah um...sorry." I ran out.

Idiot. That was your chance. You could have made friends just now! Urgh! Go back. You have to go back. No, it's too late. It would be awkward to return now. Aah, I definitely blew it. Well, all I can do now is what I set out to do in the first place. Find somewhere to eat. Lets take a look at my options.

There's a roof, I wonder if it's the kind of school that locks the roof door. Actually, I'd rather not go to the roof if I have the option. Last time I started hanging out on the roof, I learned a very hard lesson. Class and the cafeteria are obviously out of the question, I have to find somewhere to eat alone. There's the bathroom. Oh, that's just too sad. There's gotta be somewhere. I'll keep looking.

* * *

I eventually found a little staircase around the side of the school. It's perfect. There's a nice breeze that comes in, and for some reason the area is devoid of people. I have found my place. It's a little lonely, but at the same time I know I couldn't stand having more people around. Hah, story of my life. I'm about halfway through my cheap convenience store lunch before I hear someone approach.

"Ah-"

I panic. Looking around, I find the source. A person. Male. Immediately I notice the eyes. Small, dark bags under his eyes, like my own. Except, somehow not like my own. I quickly deduce that it's the eyes themselves that are different. Miserable, I think, is a good way to describe his eyes. Like he's tired, or that he's been tired for a long time. I absent-mindedly wonder if this guy struggles to make friends as well.

"...Yo."

* * *

 **Remember I'm still new to this. I have no idea what my flaws are in terms of...everything. I will gratefully accept all constructive criticism.**

 **Also, remeber that Tomoko has SAD. This is why she acts the way she does. I feel like I have a pretty good grasp on SAD and the way it makes people feel. I had a pretty bad case back in highschool myself. Social situations are always highly exaggerated in your head, and your sense of humor eventually becomes somewhat twisted.  
**

 **Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

(Hachiman POV)

Decidedly, I am a person who appreciates routine. It's something anyone could undermine the value of. Something people utilize every day but don't realize how much they love it until it's gone.

One part of my routine was that I would regularly eat my lunch at my designated lunch spot. Nobody else comes to eat here, because it's too far out of the way. Additionally, there is a pleasant breeze that rolls in from the east, and the nearest school taps are but a short walk away. It's the ideal spot - no, the perfect spot - for a loner like me

So when I returned from the cafeteria to find the vacancy of my abode filled by a stranger, I was forced to consider the possibility that my beloved routine might have been compromised.

"Ah-"

Whoops. In my surprise, I let my voice out before I was ready with something to say. Now this intruder - a scrawny girl - is aware of my presence. She turns to look at me, and I get a look at her face. Or half of it, at least. One side is curtained by her shaggy black hair. As for what I can see, well, I can say her face is exceedingly average, except for one thing. Her eyes.

They're a pretty shade of green.

Ah, actually there's another feature she has, one not quite as appealing. She has dark bags under her eyes. In the back of my mind, I note that despite the bags, she doesn't look twisted in the way that I do. Perhaps it's not the bags under my eyes that make me look miserable. Maybe it's just me.

I decide to extend my greetings. Hopefully we can work out a compromise that allows me to maintain my peaceful, solitary lunch breaks.

"Yo."

She pales. Visibly. An incredible feat considering that she was already pastier than anyone I've ever seen. Even Yukinoshita has a better complexion than this person. She looks terrified, as if she were just openly threatened. Oi, I may look like a criminal, but I'm harmless you know?

"A-ah, um...Y-yo." She fumbles with her response, and parrots my greeting.

Oh-ho. I think I've already figured out why she's here. She's terrible with people. I may not be good at dealing with people directly, but I have pride in my ability to read people. It's even more obvious when someone has traits I recognize in myself. Getting rid of her might be easier than I thought.

Still, a direct confrontation is not an approach I want to take. If the shoe were on the other foot, I wouldn't want to be chased out of my den. Hey, it's not the same as being fake! Probably.

I walk past her, and take a seat on the opposite side of the staircase. I begin to unwrap my food, but before I eat, I turn to her. I should say something disarming. It's a gamble here, but maybe she's the type to appreciate a comfortable silence. If not, well, maybe she'll leave sooner, and that's an acceptable result too. Though my pride and confidence would probably take a hit if I scared her off this quickly.

"Ah, I'm not a talkative type, so it's okay if we don't speak much." I offer casually.

She jumps a little when she hears me speak, and takes a moment to process what I said. After a moment or two, she processes what I said, and looks as if she wants to respond. She doesn't, though. Probably doesn't know what to say.

We eat in silence for a little, and I soon decide that this silence isn't as comfortable as I had intended. Psychology is fascinating like this. There are no obvious cues, and we're not looking at each other, yet somehow I am certain she is as uncomfortable as I am.

I make another attempt to clear the tension. "Ugh, this cafeteria food is garbage. You're lucky you got yours from somewhere else." To be honest, the cafeteria selection isn't exactly gourmet, but calling it garbage is a bit much. I just wanted an icebreaker.

"...Mm." She meekly responds.

Looks like it was a miss. Dammit, this is not my forte. Maybe if I think hard about Yuigahama, she will suddenly appear and fight this battle for me while I strategically retreat [1].

But Yuigahama is probably either loitering around with Hayama's clique, or getting cozy with Yukinoshita. I'm on my own for this one.

I should try one more time. I take a moment to think of something else to say. I try to find some common ground, but that's not easy when I know absolutely nothing about her. The only thing we have in common is that we have unhealthy looking eyes, and even I'm not obnoxious enough to point out the physical flaws of someone I don't even know.

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice yet another intruder on my sacred ground. Miura, of all people, has trudged around the corner, and seems to be approaching me. Oh crap, this can't possibly be good. The girl next to me spots Miura too and looks about as unhappy as I am.

Miura approaches, and speaks in her usual bossy tone. "Oi, Hikio. Yui wants you to know there's no club today."

What?

"What?"

Why wouldn't Yuigahama just tell me this herself? In fact, why wouldn't she just text me or something?

Miura answers me before I can ask. "Yukinoshita came to tell us, and Yui was gonna text you but she like, forgot her phone or something."

Okay, that's half an explanation, but I'm still confused about something. "Well why did you come here to tell me and not Yuigahama?"

"I said I'd do it if she goes to the cafe and gets some lunch." Her reply baffles me. This makes no sense at all. Why doesn't Yuigahama fulfill her own duty to me and you get your own lunch?

A theory pops into my head, one that begins to fill me with rage.

"...Are you bullying Yuigahama again?" I ask, though it sounds more like a demand.

Miura isn't happy about being challenged. "Hah? What the hell di-"

"You heard me, Miura." I snapped at her. Miura is visibly taken aback. Unused to being challenged. Her angry face doesn't fade, but she does appear to back down a little.

"That's like, not it at all, Hikio. The cafeteria was closer, so I thought I'd do her a favor by dealing with you." She says it as if defending her honor.

Dealing with me, you say? Well, you're not altogether pleasant yourself. I think of a word to describe her, but wisely choose not to elaborate. After the misunderstanding was cleared, I suddenly realize I just directly confronted Miura, a person who I really can't handle. My courage fades, and I turn back around and face my food.

"It's not like I'm pushing her around you know." She reiterates.

Before I can respond, Miura huffs like "Hmph", and turns on her heels and stomps off. She leaves quickly, and as soon as she is beyond earshot I voice my witty retort.

"Hah? Then like, say that earlier. Doing it like that totally makes like zero sense."

Top class humor indeed. I crack myself up.

I hear laughter that is not my own. I almost forgot that I had company. I look at the introvert that invaded my hidden realm and find that she is covering her mouth with her hand and squeezing her eyes shut, trying not to laugh. Evidently she was failing because I was treated to the chimes of her muffled laughter.

Objectively speaking, without any of my personal opinion involved in my conclusion, her laughter was adorable. A sharp contrast to her initial defensive and unsocial aura. It made me smile too, and I suddenly felt a little more comfortable in continuing the conversation.

"Oh? You like that one, do you?"

The bait was set. It's now up to her to bite. If she cuts me off now, then that'll be it for the conversation.

She responds. "Aha, yeah. Sh-" She's laughing as she speaks" "She was at the gate this morning. You really nailed it with that impression."

Ara? Arara? Someone who appreciates my sophisticated satire? This is rare! It's uncharacteristic of me, but I can't help but relish in the feeling. Still, I know not to push my luck. If I say something unfunny now, it will totally reverse the feelings of mirth and it'll be awkward again.

Source: Me.

Surprisingly, she decides to continue the discussion. "So you know her?"

"Ah, yeah. That's Miura. I don't usually deal with her, but she's friends with my clubmate so I have the displeasure of crossing paths with her."

"Mm. I was standing around at the gate this morning and she comes up demanding I get out of her way." She responds.

"Pah. Sounds just like her." I scoff. "She's always been the boss-type. Her attack power is pretty high sometimes."

My statement seems to somehow invigorate her. Maybe it was the gaming reference?

"Haha, but her defense seems to be pretty low, judging by the fact that you just stepped her out."

It's my turn to stifle a laugh. Or rather, I choke it out in my throat and it sounds like a suppressed sneeze. Either way, my humor at the situation is obvious.

"Yeah. You actually just witnessed a rare event. Normally nobody puts her in her place besides Hayama."

"Let me guess; Hayama is her boyfriend?"

"Even better. Her unrequited crush. A flashy smile and a flick of his wrist and she melts into a pathetic puddle of goo."

This time we laugh together. Wait a minute. Am I actually being social? This is surely an impossible phenomenon. I'm glad Yukinoshita isn't here to witness this. Her 'harmless' verbal attacks can really damage my confidence sometimes.

At this point I realize I still have no clue who this person is. A fact that makes this current phenomenon even more impossible. I'm chatting up a total stranger in my own high school.

"...Say, what's your name?" I ask, trying to seem casual. I think I sounded natural enough.

"Ah, Kuroki Tomoko. I just transferred in today."

Kuroki huh. That's a pretty badass name. Although if my earlier suspicions were correct, then Tomoko is a cruel and ironic name by contrast [2].

"Kuroki, hm? That's pretty badass."

She appears to blush lightly. Maybe it was a wierd compliment?

"Thanks, I think. You're, um, Hikio-san, right?"

Hikiosan? Who in the world is that? Oh, Hikio-san. Yeah, thanks again Miura for not knowing my name after being classmates for nearly two years.

"Actually no. Miura calls me that because she can't remember my name. She's not the brightest crayon in the box sometimes."

My witty joke scored me another laugh, and it sounds natural enough. The feeling is indescribable. Hearing her laugh, I giggle just a little myself.

"My actual name is Hikigaya Hachiman. Nice to meet you, Kuroki." I extend my greetings.

Actually, I should check if 'Kuroki' is appropriate. "Can I call you Kuroki?"

She smiles. "Sure. Kuroki is fine. Can I call you Hikigaya?"

I grunt in affirmation. We have officially become aquainted. In most situations it would probably be inappropriate to ask my next question, but I'm impossibly confident right now, and I can't help but wonder.

"Oi, am I wrong to assume you are not too good with people?"

Her smile fades, and I feel like an idiot. Regret consumes me, and I desperately look for the words that will allow me to take my statement back.

"Shit. Sorry, u-"

"Is it that obvious?"

Her question catches me by surprise. If anything tipped me off, it would have been the fact that she was here in the first place.

"Well...besides the fact that you jumped out of your skin when you saw me, nobody ever comes around here. I've been coming here to eat for almost a year, and this is the first time someone's been here when I arrived."

"...Hmm. Makes sense, I guess. I guess this means you're not good with people either?"

Hah, she noticed it. "Your deductive reasoning is impeccable."

She giggles again. "Yep. That geeky response just confirmed it."

Ugh! How rude! "Actually, I was going for 'dry humor'. That, and 'self-depreciation' are my strongest skills."

Another laugh. Am I actually pretty funny? I've never hit it off like this with anyone before. Not even before I lost a good chunk of my faith in humanity. I'm actually kind of stumped and am not sure how to express how I feel.

After a short, but pleasant silence, she speaks again. "I don't want to sound like more of a weirdo, but I've never been able to talk like this with...anyone before."

"...Really?" I can't hide my surprise. I knew this was an impossible dream for me, but to think she shared the same sentiments is sort of blowing my mind right now.

"Yeah. I actually um...I get social anxiety. Like, real bad. Even when I'm feeling confident, I just start making up random bullshit to make me seem cooler than I am. Nine times out of ten, this blows up in my face when my lies get exposed."

Whoa. Bearing your heart out on the first meeting? Yet somehow it doesn't seem inappropriate. In fact, it makes me feel like sharing a couple of things myself, just to show that I'm comfortable right now.

"Well, in my case, I've for the most part given up on fitting in, so I usually come off as abrasive, weird and-"

"Gross." She finished for me. Very rude, Kuroki. Although it's true that's what I was going to say.

"...Yeah."

"I know what that's like."

Before I can continue the conversation, the bell rings, signalling the end of our break. It feels like a shock to my system, and I snap back to reality. I quickly stand up, and I feel like the last 15 or so minutes was just a dream.

I chance a look at Kuroki, and as she returns the look to me. She seems to be experiencing something similar. The feeling I would imagine something like being defibrilated and waking up to the sight of the dull, unsatisfying reality that you're used to. I'm not sure what to say, and we're out of time anyway.

"Uh, I'm gonna get going." I purposely don't say anything like 'see you later'. This is more in character for me. I seem to have returned to my true form.

Kuroki looks a bit less natural than she was before, and mutters something incomprehensible before turning around and taking off, presumably to class.

I should do the same.

* * *

 **Alright. I know exactly what you're thinking. Both characters are way too OOC and would never open up like that even under the best of conditions. I realize this, and it's not just an oversight from inexperience. Though I can't deny that I am inexperienced.**

 **I want to thank my first reviewers, and thanks especially to redghillie, who gave me advice on the structure relating to the dialogue. I'm still learning.**

 **I wrote this entire thing in notepad, and can't remember if I wanted anything italicized or not. If I did, the concept will be lost until I reread my entire story.**

 **I've written these first three chapters within the same day, and it's just because I wanted to get these ideas out. I have a couple more ideas, regarding the main characters' next encounter, but for now expect the updates to slow down a little.**

 **[1] Fate/Stay Night reference.**

 **[2] Tomoko is a name that means 'girl with many friends'**


	4. Chapter 4

(Tomoko POV)

What the hell just happened?

It feels like I just woke up from a daydream. I've never had a social experience like whatever that was. Wait, what happened to my social anxiety? Could it be, that just by sharing a couple of jokes, I've somehow conquered my greatest weakness?

Ha! This is fantastic! My life as a riajuu begins today! Sorry, Hikigaya. Looks like I'm going to be too cool to hang with you soon.

As soon as I see a crowd of students, my delusionary confidence is dispelled. The anxiety returns immediately. Guess not. I put my head down and skulk towards my final class of the day. I think it's math or whatever. When I started to feel like I wouldn't have a social life, I had resolves to give my everything to studying and pay attention in class. Now, I can't even do that, because my mind is still stuck in the past. Lunchtime, to be exact.

Honestly, it's not like I witnessed anything supernatural. Except it was just as amazing to me. Talking and laughing like we were old buddies is a feeling I've never experienced before.

It's not the same as when I'm with Yuu-chan. I love that girl, I really do. But she's just way too extroverted and social. I have to put up a front and spew layers upon layers of bullshit just to seem like I'm keeping up with her. I don't even know how many lies I've told her. Occasionally she brings up something I said before and I have to pretend it's the truth. It's exhausting.

The same for my little cousin. I'm always putting up a front and acting like someone I'm not, just so that she looks up to me. Though she's getting older now, and I wonder how long I can maintain this charade.

But today, I was myself. Or maybe not, because I don't recall a side of myself who can sit and laugh with a boy I just met. Not in the real world at least.

It's really not fair that those social types get to have this every day. I've experienced this all of one time as of now, and the feeling is so fulfilling. So satisfying. So...

Euphoric.

I am jerked back to reality, though, when my math teacher announces that we will be working in groups today. Shit. Math isn't a social subject, dumbass. You give us numerical problems and we solve them using logic. On our own. Why would you put us in groups? I hate you, sensei.

I'm feeling nervous being so close to people I don't know. Especially when they are so confident and natural. I wonder if they're experiencing the same high I felt earlier today. Does it wear off when you have it all the time? Or am I the only one who's had such satisfaction from such a simple thing?

It's selfish of me, but I hope it's the latter.

We're working on the assignment now, and I'm yet again failing to mingle with the group. After the stiff first impression, they must have decided only to talk to me out of necessity. Normally this would consume me from the inside out, but right now it's just a passing thought. I'm used to it anyway.

Jeez, who was that guy anyway!? Oh wait, I know who he is. Hikigaya. Hikigaya Hachiman. I think that's what he said. From what I gather, he's not exactly the social type either. But still, he has to be more experienced than I am. After all, he was the one that ignited the entire thing. I briefly consider that he was playing me the whole time. Nah, just my stupid anxiety again. I dispel the pessimistic thoughts, and return to thinking about _him_.

If only he were handsome, it could have been a fated encounter on my first day! That would have been so awesome! Ah, but he looks too miserable so sorry Hikigaya but I won't date you.

Still I wonder, did that encounter have the same effect on him that it did for me? If so, I'm glad.

Class ends, and I am released into the world. My first day, and for the most part, it went exactly as I expected. The events of my lunchbreak now feel like a distant dream, or a memory long since passed. I'm back to my ordinary self. I have a bit of spending money for the week, and for some reason I don't feel like going home just yet. Maybe I'm subconsciously trying not to return to the life I've had up until now. Either way, I head into town to find something to do. How does a teenager in Chiba have fun on her own? It's up to me to find out.

* * *

Eventually, I find an arcade. It's filled with sweaty, bespectacled dorks, which I can't help but find cliche. It's pretty sad to think that even among losers like these, I lack the self-confidence to interact with anyone.

I find a fighting game with a versus cabinet. I start playing solo, but I can't help fantasize that some guy will come play with me. We'd mess around and he would put his hands on my button set in a cheap attempt to throw me off my game. I'd feign outrage and push him, but we'd laugh hysterically when I end up winning anyway.

Unfortunately, this never happens. Nobody approaches me. 30 minutes and almost 2000 yen later, I've lost my pep. Ah, I got caught up in my delusions again. It always makes reality more unpleasant. Honestly, it was stupid to think otherwise. The chances of Hik-some guy showing up here, now and approaching me must have been one in a million.

* * *

I decide to head home. On the way, I notice a small sushi shack. The type to pack their leftover sushi in plastic containers and shave a couple hundred yen off the total price in an attempt to sell off everything they can by the end of the day. Dinner is served.

I grab a container, and as I contemplate buying a second one, I hear someone enter. I turn to see who it is. Some depressing looking salaryman. Peh. What was I hoping for? I resolve to give up on my stupid fantasies of stuff like fated encounters. Honestly, one casual conversation with a boy and my head is in the clouds all day. He wasn't even handsome. He looks like your little brother, dammit.

I hear someone enter, though I don't bother to look back this time. I decide to get a second discount box after all, because there is only one crispy chicken box left and it would be a shame for anyone other than me to have it. and head up to pay for my food. Then I heard someone grunt in dissatisfaction.

"Agh, there's no crispy chicken left."

I turn around so fast I almost lose my footing. There he is. Hikigaya. Just after I'd given up on finding him too. Is this perhaps the secret to happiness in life? Give up and wait for everything to come to you? I could totally get behind that.

Anxiety. I don't know how to approach him. Earlier today, he was the one to approach me, and I opened up without even realizing it. But of the all the things I don't know about social interactions, I know the harder you try to be casual, the more you fail. The key to being casual is just to not try.

...Wait a minute, if I do nothing, then nothing will happen! Idiot!

But then what am I supposed to do? Say hi? Is it that easy? I know we hit it off before, but it feels inappropriate to just waltz up to him and act like we're friends. Ah, shit. Maybe it was all in my head. I'm sure it was just a normal, boring conversation for him. I shouldn't waste his time, it's not like I even know what to say to him.

He turns towards me, and I snap my head to a random direction and pretend I'm staring at something. Smooth, Tomoko. Very fucking smooth.

* * *

(Hachiman POV)

I was really looking forward to some crispy chicken sushi. Seriously, if you don't have the best flavour available, then don't even bother, you third rate sushi shack. There's a better sushi place two blocks away, you know. If you can't even put out your best, don't bother competing.

So then do you have to offer? Teriyaki and grilled salmon. I bet the other sushi place has crispy chicken, but this will do. I'm hungry right now and my survival instincts are disrupting my ability to think logically. Really, Hachiman. I thought you were more sophisticated than this. Internally shrugging, I grab the discounted bundle of sushi and turn towards the counter.

Is that Kuroki? Wow, what are the odds. As I spot her, her hair flutters with inertia, as if she just violently shook her head, and she's pretending to stare at a poster on the wall. Was she doing something before I noticed her, and quickly stopped before I caught her? Suspicious.

I want to say something. Something like, 'Oh. Hi Kuroki. Fancy seeing you here. I've been thinking about you all day, even though we only met briefly before.' That will work fine, I'm sure. No, it won't. I think of something that would be normal for me to say. I come up with nothing, because the normal me wouldn't just greet someone in town because he recognizes them.

"Ah-"

My voice slipped out again. She reacts, because I see her jitter a little, but she seems to be pretending not to notice me. Could it be she doesn't want to speak to me? How rude! I thought an outcast like you would appreciate the company, but I guess not. Fine, I didn't want to talk to you either.

That's a lie. I can't help but feel a little down at the notion that she didn't feel the weird connection that I did today. A momentary, thought, though. I am distracted when I see the sushi value box she is holding. Damn you! You are the scumbag who took the last crispy chicken!

Ah, I want some. But I can't just demand she let me purchase it, or even share it between us. It's not like there's a polite way to ask in a situation like this. Still, I'm not giving that chicken up without a fight.

"Is that crispy chicken you've got?" I ask, even though I already know that it is. As soon as the words leave my mouth, I realize I should have started with a greeting.

Kuroki pretends to have just noticed me as I spoke. Nice try, Kuroki. But I already know that you were doing something suspicious in regards to me, and stopped when I notice you. Still, it doesn't seem like she intended any harm, so I can only assume she was doing something awkward or embarrassing for her.

She replies with a shaky voice. "A-ah, Hikio-gaya- I mean uh, Hachi-san- no, uh, um..." She stutters and trails off, fumbling around with my name. I take pity on her and offer my own name.

"Hikigaya. Remember?"

She makes a terribly embarrassed face. "I knew that! I swear! I just-"

"It's fine, you know. I already know you're not good with the whole 'talking to real people' thing." My remark was, admittedly, somewhat cheeky. Taking a stab at her social anxiety.

"Ah, um...yeah. I suppose, heheh." She meekly replies. Hey, c'mon now. Don't go back to square one, we already sort of bonded, didn't we? Or was that all in my head?

At this particular moment, even though I do want to talk with her more, I have exhausted all of my extrovert-type energy reserves.. You'll probably never appreciate this, Kuroki, but those icebreakers I pulled at our first meeting really took a lot out of me.

I decide to drop the inviting attitude, and settle for a more natural me. That is, straight to the point. "So, you got the last crispy chicken, huh?"

Kuroki is still flushed from her earlier flub, but is now rapidly regaining her composure after hearing my question. Perhaps she picked up from the tone of my voice that I'm not faking being friendly anymore.

She finally gives me a normal response. "Yeah. Looks like it's the last one. Would be a shame if anyone besides me were to have it." She grins and narrows her eyes. The nerve of this girl! She now knows I'm after the crispy chicken, and has the nerve to flaunt it in my face.

"Rather selfish, don't you think? Acting like all the crispy chicken belongs only to you. Other people like it, too you know." Somewhat hypocritical of me. Actually, I don't care about other people either. I care about one person.

Smugness intensifies [1]. She waves the box around and puts on an impression that is all too easy to recognize. "Hah? That's totally not it at all Hikio. Blame the sushi joint for, like, putting all the crispy chicken in one container."

I choke down my laugh, but my mirth is all too obvious. Upon seeing my reaction, she giggles to herself. This is the indescribable feeling we had earlier today.

"How about a compromise?" I suggest to her in a way reminiscent of a slimy salesman.

It piques her intrigue. "What do you mean?"

"I'll give you 3 of any pieces out of my box, for two pieces of your crispy chicken." Not a bad sales pitch, if I do say so myself.

"Hmm, what do you got?" Looks like I have a taker.

Ah, shit. There's the catch. I have teriyaki and grilled salmon, it's obvious I got the slim pickings. Just act confident and maybe she'll still be sold on the idea.

"Grilled salmon and-"

"No deal!" She exclaims with an expression feigning outrage.

It catches me by surprise and I'm momentarily stunned. But then I can't help but laugh. This time, I don't try to hide it, and I laugh out loud. It's a sound I truly do not recognize. Things do occasionally amuse me, but nothing that really makes me laugh. At best, things can elicit a low giggle, which I've been told is creepy and gross. Yet another reason I don't laugh much.

She joins me in laughter, and I almost feel something like the innocence I once lost returning to me. The feeling doesn't last, of course, and it probably doesn't have any lasting effect on my personality.

When I regain my composure, I look at her and tip my head towards the counter, insinuating we head on to pay for our food. She's straightened up too, and wordlessly agrees. We both head out of the tiny sushi shack.

I don't know if at some point we psychically communicated, or if we just somehow agreed to eat together. But we find a nearby bench stationed in town, and sit down together. Without saying anything, we open our sushi containers and begin to eat.

We don't say much after that. In fact, we don't say anything until I've finished my sushi. My stomach is satisfied, but my tastebuds were thinking of someone else the entire time. Like a married couple that fell out of sync. Oh, how I dread the thought of becoming an adult.

I look over, and Kuroki seems to have finished eating, too. Oddly enough, she hasn't closed her crispy chicken container, despite still having some left over. Oi, the joke was funny before, but don't try to drag it out you know?

She picks up the container while it's open, and extends it towards me. She's staring at the ground, and I realize she's offering me some. Or at least I think she is. I should ask, to be sure. It would be awkward if I tried to take one and it turned out to be a misunderstanding.

"Kuroki? Could it be..." I trail off.

She nods her head, and I think I can see her blushing. Nervously, I take a piece of crispy chicken. I bite into it, So satisfying. I'm more contented with this one piece than my entire box.

"Th-thanks, Kuroki." My gratitude is not well expressed, but it's sincere nonetheless.

"Yeah, it's fine." She's so flustered, it's obvious. "You said you wanted some, so..."

I remind myself of the laws of equivalent exchange, and realize I have nothing left to offer Kuroki in return. "Ah, sorry. I don't have any left to share."

She shakes her head, implying she didn't expect anything in return. I can't be sure this is what she meant, though. After all, she says absolutely nothing. I realize it's getting late.

"Yo, Kuroki. I'm gonna head home now." I don't know the polite way to break off from someone at the end of the day, so I decide to be blunt about it.

"Yeah. Me too." She replies.

"Bye." I offer a curt farewell, and she nods and grunts in agreement. I turn to leave, and don't look back.

I keep thinking I should have said something else before I left. Something like 'It was nice meeting you' or, 'I had fun today', or maybe even 'you should come back at lunch tomorrow'. I wasn't confident that it was okay to be quite that cozy, though. Even though we almost had an intimate conversation earlier.

* * *

 **Okay, all the initial ideas are out of my head and inside the story at this point. You can expect slower updates now, and I know I said that last chapter, but I really am not sure what happens next just yet. Maybe I'll be inspired randomly, and get to writing another chapter straight away. We'll have to see.**

 **Please review. It makes me want to continue.**

 **Also, I need a beta. Any takers?**

[1] I think everyone knows this meme by now. I'm sorry, I couldn't resist.


	5. Chapter 5

(Tomoko POV)

I arrive home at around sunset. Although I do appreciate the freedom you get from having an apartment to yourself, I can't help but feel a little disappointed returning to a cold, dark, messy, lonely home. I miss coming home to find mom cooking or cleaning or doing something homely.

Still. All things considered, I think I prefer it this way. I have the freedom to do whatever I want. I can play games anywhere. Console games in the lounge, handheld games in the kitchen. I also get to choose what I have for dinner every night, though I'm on a limited budget. It would be nice to occasionally have a home-cooked meal, though.

I used to leave the cleaning to mom. I would only help out whenever I was asked directly, or if I felt like my parents were losing patience with me. But I can't help but feel obligated to at least keep this place in order when I'm here. It's a tiny apartment, anyway. I've got one bedroom, one bathroom, and a lounge which is also a kitchen. Not that hard to maintain.

I don't even worry about dinner. I've already eaten, and I'm not a big eater after all. I decide to have a light cleanup before sinking into my games again.

* * *

Later, I'm sprawled out on my couch, playing a game. It's an otome game, and I'm halfway through conquering the delinquent guy. I can't focus on the dialogue at all, because my mind is still replaying the events of today.

Hehehe, I made a funny joke. He laughed. _We_ laughed. I can't help but grin just by thinking of that moment. My first day at Sobu was an experience I'll probably never forget. I can't help but whisper the punchline to myself. 'no deal!'. God, I'm glad I'm alone. I know I'd be creeped out if I saw myself right now.

My phone buzzes, which is rare. It's either the phone service provider, Yuu-chan or my mom. I check it and it's Yuu-chan. Ooh, good timing! I want to share my day with her.

[ _Hiya Mokochi~! How was your first day at Sobu?_ ]

Ah. Of course she'd ask. You're so nice sometimes you little slut.

[ _Awesome! I already have a boyfriend!_ ]

Pathetic. Already making up lies. Yuu-chan doesn't deserve this.

[ _On the first day? That's amazing, Mokochi! Is he nice?_ ]

Ah, dammit. What do I do now? Now I have to describe him. I really didn't think this far ahead when I made up that lie. Then, I get an idea. I'll use Hikigaya as a base for my farce. Sorry, Hikigaya, I'm gonna put you in my lie. Hopefully you never have to find out.

[ _Well, he's nice to me. Says he doesn't like most people, though_ ]

Hmm. Was that believable? I think it was. I've done this before, and I know the hard part about stacking lies is making sure everything matches up in the end.

[ _Oh that's so sweet! What's he like?_ ]

Okay, I think I can pull this off.

[ _He's got dark eyes and a mysterious aura. I can't help but be drawn to him._ ]

In a way, that's actually kind of true. His eyes are dark, but kind of lifeless. He's mysterious because I know basically nothing about him. I'm drawn to him because he's the only person I feel like I can talk to.

[ _Wow, you're so lucky, Mokochi! I wish I could have a romance like that_ ]

Huh? What happened to your boyfriend?

[ _Don't you have a boyfriend?_ ]

[ _Didn't I tell you? I dumped him because he was playing around with other girls_ ]

 **WHAT**!? HOW DARE HE TOY WITH MY YUU-CHAN! I'LL CRUSH HIS FUCKING BALLS INTO BALL PASTE AND MAKE HIM EAT IT!

[ _That scumbag! I'm so gonna kick his ass! Nobody fucks with my friends!_ ]

[ _He's not worth it, Mokochi. I'm over him anyway. But thank you so much for caring 3_ ]

What? Obviously I care! Why would you even say that?

[ _Of course I care Yuu-chan. You're my best friend_ ]

Why can't I be this sincere all the time? I hate being a habitual liar.

[ _I love you so much Mokochi 3_ ]

What? A confession? Since when? Hold on, my heart isn't ready! I have to give an excuse to buy time! What can I say? Wait, didn't I just tell her about my fake boyfriend? I'll use that!

[ _Sorry Yuu-chan but I have a boyfriend now. You should have confessed sooner._ ]

Oh, this sucks. I don't want to lose my only friend over this. Why does this have to hap-

My phone buzzes. I'm almost too nervous to read the message.

[ _Haha, you crack me up Mokochi. Thanks for making me feel better_ ]

Oh. Right. It was that kind of love, and I misunderstood. Luckily, my reply was somehow able to pass as a joke. I breathe a sigh of relief.

[ _Anytime Yuu-chan_ ]

[ _I'll text you tomorrow, Mokochi. Thanks again_ ]

[ _Yeah. cya_ ]

I wish I was able to have normal conversations like this in person. I think I'd be a much happier person if I could.

My phone buzzes again. Hmm?

[ _Almost forgot! I'm coming to Chiba the weekend after next! Maybe I can meet your boyfriend?_ ]

Fuck. Well played, Tomoko. I think there's a saying I could use right about now. Something about making my bed? Still, there's no way in hell I'm gonna back out of my lie now. I have to roll with it. The weekend after next is plenty of time for a relationship to fall apart. Especially a fake one.

[ _Yeah, looking forward to it. I'll tell him to be nice to you._ ]

Well, I may have signed my own death warrant, but at least my execution is a couple of weeks away. I forget about my impending doom and return to my game. My thoughts later return to Hikigaya, and the day just past. I'm anxious about seeing him tomorrow, yet with that anxiety, I feel an odd sense of anticipation.

* * *

(Hachiman POV)

I arrive home at around sunset. Komachi's already home. I know this because my parents couldn't possibly be home yet, and somebody (Komachi) has whizzed around the house, turning on every light available without a single care for power conservation. Wasting power, raising the electricity bill, costing this family precious money. Keep wasting money and we could lose the house you know. Our parents will probably divorce, and they'll argue over which one gets custody of you.

Ah, but our parents will blame everything except you. Thanks, mom and dad for both being daughter-cons. Did you know you have a son too?

The TV is on, thanks to the irresponsible home-wrecker, and the sound fills the house with a comfortable ambiance. Well, I guess the extra expenditure is necessary to make a house into a home. I take my shoes off and head straight to my room to change into ordinary clothes. I'm still a little hungry, and if Komachi is making curry like I think she is, then dinner will probably be pretty late. I decide that I want to snack before dinner.

Before I do, I collapse onto my bed and roll onto my back. I breathe out a heavy sigh, and I feel like the day is over. I think back to Kuroki again. Seriously, what the hell was that? Where did she come from, and how did she manage to get further inside me than I've ever gone before? She's able to draw out a side of me I never thought possible, and the concept honestly frightens me.

Ah, I don't want to think about it anymore. I get up from my bed, and head down to get something to eat. I turn around at the stairs and I spot Komachi. As soon as I do, Thoughts of Kuroki are banished from my mind and I feel like my life is back to how it always was.

Thank you, Komachi, for being my anchor. I sure will appreciate it when you get a job and support me some day.

"Yo." I make my presence known.

"Ew! Who are you? How did you get in here!? My Onii-chan will be home soon, he's gonna kick your ass, creep!" Komachi recoils in mock horror. I decide to play along.

"Hoh? He's the one who let me in, you know. And I know your parents work late. It's too late to apologize now." If I had the energy to spare, I would have flashed a perverted grin. But I'm too lazy right now so I'm only half-heartedly playing along.

"What? That scumbag sold me out! Stupid Onii-trash[1]! I hate you!"

"Yeah yeah. Is there anything to eat?" I've already given up on the gag, and now I just want what I came for.

"Hmph, you're no fun Onii-chan. There's some sushi in the fridge, which I was saving. I'm not hungry so you can have it. Ah, that's worth a few points." You know, Komachi, those points are worthless if you distribute them to yourself at your own leisure.

"Would have been worth more points if you said you were saving it just for me." I suggest. Even though I was too lazy to keep the last gag running, I can't help but get cheeky when it's concerning Komachi.

"Ah, you're right! Actually, Onii-chan, I-" She tries to correct herself, but I'm having none of it. I interrupt her.

"Too late. I've already documented the amount of Komachi points for this session. Maybe next time."

"Ah, well, that's fine. These moments with Onii-chan are more than enough for Komachi. _Oh_ , would you look at that, I'm already due for more points!" She beams happily.

Dammit that was good. Okay, I'll let you have that one.

I contemplate going back up to my room and reading a light novel, but I decide I don't want to be left alone with my thoughts. I wonder what's on TV?

"Anyway Komachi, what's on TV?" I ask.

The response I get is unsatisfactory. "I dunno. How am I supposed to know?" She furrows her brow a little, and pushes up her bottom lip. I don't know why I suddenly remember this, but when she was a baby she'd make this face when she was crapping in her diaper.

"Well, you left the TV on, didn't you?"

"Ah, that's just because I like the background noise." She says in her defense.

Oh, so you were just wasting power, huh? Wasting power, raising the electricity bill, costing this family precious- wait, didn't I already have this monologue earlier? Actually, I did kind of appreciate the homely ambiance of the television when I got home, so I'll forgive your wasteful expenditure just this once.

"Well, since it's already on, I might as well go find something to watch."

"Aren't you going to offer for me to join you, Onii-chan?" She asks, a little too innocently.

"It's your house too. If you wanted to join me in sitting around and staring at a device, you could just do it."

"But still, it'd be nice if you offered, you know. You don't understand girls." She pouted. Wait, did I miss a cue here?

"Ah, sorry. Do you want to come watch TV with me?" I offer apologetically.

"No. I have to get started on our dinner. But I have a suggestion, do _you_ want to join _me_?" Komachi makes her counter-offer. Sneaky! This was your plan all along wasn't it?

"Nice try, but it's your turn tonight. Besides, homemaking is a good skill for a woman to have."

"Oh? I intend to be a working adult. You're the one who wanted to be a househusband, Onii-trash. You need the practice more than I do." She snarks. Hmm, fighting dirty today are we? Unfortunately you picked the wrong opponent.

"Well what a fantastic start you're making. Already using excuses to shirk your responsibilities. If you get caught, you're sure to be fired immediately, and then where will you be?" I return snidely.

"Then I just have to never get caught! Anyway, if I ever lose it all, I'll still have my dependable Onii-chan to rely on, right?" Yeah right, kid. You can't make an enemy of me and do imouto-eyes at me at the same time.

"Since when have you ever seen me as dependable?"

"Ah, you're right about that." She backs down. Actually, it's kind of rude to give up the exchange at that particular point. Don't agree with me here of all places.

"Precisely. So don't depend on me to help you with dinner." I win, imouto-chan. Triumphant, I walk off to the lounge.

"Ah! you tricked me, stupid Onii-chan! I hate you! Come back here!" She sulks at me. She's always been a sore loser.

"Yeah, yeah. Remember your Onii-chan has a cat's tongue. He doesn't like it too hot." I say coolly from the lounge. I plop down on the couch and revel in my victory.

Kamakura is already lazing around on the couch, and I have an epiphany. Kamakura is the real winner here. He got everything he wanted with the least amount of effort, and for no reason other than who he was born as. It's a life lesson I begrudgingly take on, and I'll probably remember it for the rest of my life.

* * *

(Tomoko POV)

It's the next day, and I awaken. I'm up earlier than I was yesterday. I went to bed earlier because I got tired earlier. The day before yesterday, I stayed up because I dreaded going to school. I'm definitely feeling better today. Still, I've never been a morning person. I roll out of bed, and begin my morning ritual.

The first day wasn't bad at all. I'm still no good at talking to people, but for some reason I don't feel as...judged as I did back at my last school. I'm probably still gonna get some attention because I'm new, but I've soon fade into the class once everybody realizes I'm a shy person.

At least I hope I seem shy, and not creepy or weird.

* * *

Time passes. I go to school, I attend class. I spend my morning break in class, because it's too short of a break and I don't know if he goes there at morning breaks. It's then that I realize that I've been thinking about lunchtime the entire day.

Mid-morning classes are entirely too long. Considering it's my first history lesson at this school, I should probably pay more attention. Come to think of it, why are we learning about something as pointless as history? Whenever in our lives is it going to help us to know about the feats of some balding old men some 1200 years ago? Never, is the answer. It should be good enough that a handful of people remember the facts about the past, and everyone else can save the brain space for more useful things.

Like the walkthrough for Tatsumi's route on my new otome game. Heheh.

Suddenly, the bell rings. It's lunchtime. Finally. I get to return to that place. I get to see-

Wait. Is it really okay for me to go back there? He didn't say anything about it. What if I'm annoying? Was he just putting up with me because I took his spot? Ah, dammit. I don't know if I should go anymore.

While I'm stewing on this dilemma I decide to head to the cafeteria for some lunch. He said the cafeteria was garbage, but I completely neglected to prepare lunch so I'd rather dumpster dive at the cafe than starve to death.

I get some immemorable food. It's really unimpressive. I wish I got something from town yesterday. I turn around from the cafe counter, and now I have to come to a decision on where I'm gonna eat. Finally, I gather my courage and decide to head towards the place I ate yesterday. He's already there. I take a deep breath and heave it out. I walk over.

"Hi." I greet him. He was facing the other way, and only realizes I'm here when I speak.

He turns to me. "Yo." Greeted, I take a seat on the side of him.

We don't talk nearly as much as we did yesterday, but we have snippets of conversation as we eat. It's peaceful, and comforting. I almost feel like I stepped out of my own life and am taking a breather in another world. Even after we finish eating, we stay there, on those stairs around the back of the school. The conversation picks up a little, but we don't talk about anything in particular.

The bell rings, and it's time to return to the world. We stand up to leave.

He says "Bye Kuroki."

Reflexively, I say "See you later, Hikigaya." It's funny how I said that on reflex, yet I very rarely, -if I ever- have said that to anyone.

Just as I'm taking off, he raises his voice. "You coming back tomorrow, Kuroki?" I freeze in place. Is he inviting me, or is he looking for a way to say 'don't come back'?

"...Can I?" I ask nervously.

"Sure. Come around as much as you want." He offers.

"Okay." I reply curtly, and walk off. My insecurities regarding Hikigaya have been completely laid to rest. I feel a deep sense of satisfaction, as if I've just completed a difficult job. I return to class, feeling different than I did before.

* * *

 **Okay, that's chapter 5 pumped out. I have quite a few scenarios and moments floating around in my head, but they're all sort of disconnected and I haven't planned how to put them in the story yet.**

 **Also, I got a cover image now. Wasn't even looking for it, but I stumbled across an oregairu/watamote/tomodachi crossover and I couldn't help use it. If anyone knows who owns the original image, can you let me know so I can ask for proper permission to use it?**

 **Also, while writing one of the scenes, I realized there is an inconsistency between the anime and the LN. In one, their living room has a couch. In the other, they have a kotatsu.**

[1] in the LN, Komachi occasionally calls her brother Gomii-chan, which means something like worthless-chan. The translator reworded it as onii-trash.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a heads up; not much HachiTomo moments in this one. I have to set the pace for the whole story, otherwise you're just not going to be invested. Besides, even though it's mainly about Hachiman and Tomoko, the service club is still hugely important. This is primarily an Oregairu fic, after all.**

 **Also warning: Drama ahead.**

 **That's all, please enjoy!**

* * *

(Hachiman POV)

The bell rings, and I'm snapped back to reality. Yesterday, the bell signalling the end of lunch was like an electric shock to my system, waking me from a dream. Today, I'd compare it more to an alarm clock that I didn't realize I'd set the night before.

We stand up, and Kuroki turns to leave. I open my mouth before I even think of saying anything.

"Bye Kuroki." I don't know why I felt obligated to farewell her. But I did.

"See you later, Hikigaya." She returns the sentiment.

See you later, huh? We never really did agree to meet up at any point. I still don't know if she feels the same about our sparse interactions. It's playing on my mind more than I want to accept, and I'm repulsed by my own obsessiveness. Still...

"You coming back tomorrow, Kuroki?" I ask before I even think. I've never made an active effort not to blush before. I don't even know how you'd do that, but I tried anyway.

Her response is wary. "...Can I?" Her voice is laced with doubt. Can't be helped, I guess. We barely know each other. Really, there's no appropriate, or rather, natural way for someone like me to reach out to someone like her. I know this, but I want to try anyway.

"Sure. Come around as much as you want." I still hate forcing myself to be sociable. It goes against my ideals. Then again, reaching out to another person for no reason other than self-satisfaction goes against my ideals anyway.

"Okay." She clips, and walks off hastily. I can't tell if she was feeling appreciative or intimidated by the sentiment.

I head off to my own class.

* * *

The final lesson of the day is over, and that means I'm due for the service club. Yuigahama is gasbagging to her pack, and I really don't want to fart around in class waiting for her. If you think about it, I've never made her wait on me for anything, and she insists on having me chauffeur her to the club every day, just so she can feel a little more accepted than she already does. The only reason I allow this hypocrisy is because she has mastered the dark art of puppy-dog eyes. A true modern injustice, if ever I saw one.

Finally, she finishes wasting her time, and can now commence wasting mine. She walks towards me, and I walk towards the door.

"Hikki, wait up!" She blurts out obnoxiously. Stop drawing attention to me, woman.

"I did wait up. I'm still here, aren't I?" I retort flatly.

"Ah, yeah. Thanks. For waiting, I mean." She chirps happily.

"Well, you insisted that I-"

"Yeah, it's so nice of you to wait out of kindness, Hikki. Yup yup!" She talks over me, attempting to enforce her own deluded truths over reality. You've been hanging out with Miura too much, woman.

"Whatever. Let's go."

* * *

We arrive at the club, and Yui barges in as if she owns the place, just like she always does. Such a simple creature, I already know what she's going to say next. Yahallo to you too, Yuigahama.

"Yahallo, Yukinon~!" Called it. She skips over to her seat.

"Good afternoon, Yuigahama-san." Yukinoshita greets her. Hey, two people walked in, you know?

I haven't said anything about it, but recently being insulted and excluded by these two has started to give me mild heartaches. It's probably just because of a long-running gag, but to be honest I'm sick of it. When it happens, I feel like I don't belong. Like I've just been wasting my time here.

Like it makes no difference if I don't show up.

I know the two of them were doing something together when club was cancelled yesterday. They always do. I don't have a clue what it was, though. Nobody told me anything.

Yukinoshita plays out her tired joke. "Ah-! Yuigahama-san, something disgusting has followed you into the clubroom, look!" She points at me in mock horror. Yuigahama,

Maybe she was expecting me to play along with the gag, but I got lost in my own depressing thoughts, and just made a sour face and looked away. I should know by now it's just a gag, but I feel ostracized in my own club. I take a seat, and then proceed to say something horrible.

"If you're just gonna _diss_ me all afternoon, maybe I shouldn't even bother coming. I don't need that sort of aggrivation." I hiss venomously.

I probably should have realized the response I would garner from such a sour statement. Yukinoshita makes a guilty face, and Yuigahama looks at me like I just swore at her.

"...Hikki..."

The tension thickens the atmosphere immediately. I blurted out my darkest thoughts before I could reel them in. Why? I've never been the kind of guy to act on spontaneous thoughts, what the hell's been wrong with me lately?

Yukinoshita breaks the silence. "...I'm sorry, Hikigaya-kun. I...didn't mean to..." She's reaching out, but isn't really sure how to express her feelings.

I feel remorse immediately. I shouldn't have said that. I got lost in my own miserable mind and took it out on my club. I did this. I have to make it right.

"...No, I'm sorry. I don't know why I even said that. I've been weird lately." I mutter to the both of them.

"Um...Hikki? Is something bothering you lately?" Yuigahama asks nervously.

I'm not sure how to answer her. I try anyway.

"Well, it's just..." I begin, "I feel like a third wheel sometimes. Like the two of you are best friends and I'm just...here." I answer vaguely. I'm not even sure what I mean by that, but it's all I can think to say. Moments like this are why you can't trust words.

Yuigahama flares up in response. "Hikki! That's no-"

"Hikigaya-kun, that's untrue!" Yukinoshita Raises her voice. Not only that, but she interrupted Yuigahama. Two actions that completely defy the existence of the ice queen. I certainly wasn't expecting a reaction like that. Yuigahama looks as stumped as I am.

I feel a little shocked. And then, touched. I didn't realize she cared so much. No, that's a lie. I knew she cared. I've known it since that day. The day when I was forced to make a request to my estranged clubmates. The day I went against my entire life's philosophy and laid my heart bare. The day we three reached for each other, desperately clutching and and pulling at each other's feelings. The day I asked for something genuine.

Yukinoshita speaks again, but this time with almost no volume in her voice. "Um...You're mistaken, Hikigaya-kun. I...We value your company. It's just not as easy to express the sentiment to you because..." She trails off.

"Because what?" I ask anxiously. Please, Yukinoshita, tell me. Tell me, and lay my stupid insecurities to rest. I want to know.

She doesn't find the words, and disappointment begins to fester within me. Yuigahama raises her voice this time.

"Hikki. The reason is simple." Yuigahama answers somberly. Yet another abnormal display. When is Yuigahama ever somber? Is there some sort of psychological phenomenon occurring in the clubroom today?

"Then, what's the reason?" I turn to her, silently pleading for an answer.

Yuigahama takes a deep breath in, and then sighs heavily. "Well...because you're a guy, Hikki."

Because I'm a guy? I take in the strange answer and attempt to dissect it for the logic I'm seeking. Nothing. I need elaboration.

"What does that mean?" I ask, my voice wrought with uncertainty.

She breaks eye contact, and groans in what I think to be frustration. "Ah, geez! It's like...Ugh! How am I supposed to even say it? You know, right Yukinon?" Her nonsensical babble confuses me, and he passes the proverbial ball to 'Yukinon'.

"Yuigahama-san is correct." Yukinoshita is speaking matter-of-factly. I feel a speech coming on. "There will always be a psychological disconnect between males and females." Yep, speech mode has been initiated.

"Even if some or all of the people in question are not necessarily attracted to the opposite sex, there exists a level on bonding that in most cases, is only possible to achieve with the same gender. It's unfortunate, Hikivirgin-kun, but you couldn't possibly understand, having extremely limited experience with the opposite sex. It's only natural for our interactions to be limited by the sexual tension between-"

Sexual tension?

Oh. _Oh._

All of us remain quiet and stop moving, as if the entire clubroom were paused by some cosmic remote. Yukinoshita's face begins to flush, and she's unable to find the words to retract her...awkward revelation.

In the corner of my eye, I see Yuigahama's ears begin to burn red, and I suspect my own face is turning red too. What the hell Yukinoshita! That's such an awkward thing to say! Fix it. Fix this mess right now!

"Ah-...that is..." Yukinoshita fumbles with her words, which is yet another thing I thought I'd never see.

"Ahem. You see, erm...purely from a theoretical perspective, females and-that is, um...males..." She looks like she wants to cry. Despite how embarassed I'm feeling, I decide to take pity on her and help out with the situation.

"You can stop. I get what you're trying to say." I really do. Guys are close in their own way. Girls are close in their own way too. You could have just said that. Honestly, it's your own snobbish elitism that led you to say something awkward in the first place.

Yuigahama does her little laugh thing that she always does in tense moments. It doesn't work this time. It's still super awkward. Ah, dammit. I wish I could just reload from the last autosave. This sucks.

Finally, I can't bear it anymore. I clear my throat as if to say something, and I immediately get their full attention. Seems like they can't bear it either.

"Ahem. Well, thanks. For clearing up my...insecurities. It feels like a load off, or something." Unfortunately, this awkward situation is a whole nother problem entirely.

Hearing this, Yuigahama finds her courage. "Of course, Hikki. You know you were being silly."

Yukinoshita chimes in too. "As long as you understand, Hikigaya-kun, then it's fine."

With nothing else to say, I grab a light novel out of my bag, and try to get absorbed into the book. It's totally impossible at first because of the tension, but it soon fades, and we're almost back to normal. Yuigahama's the first to disregard the earlier happenings, and is soon humming and tapping away at her phone like usual. Yukinoshita offers to make tea. I feel better now.

* * *

Later, we're still in the clubroom. Wasting time like we always do. Club is almost finished for the day. Suddenly, I remember Kuroki. I don't know why. Maybe it's a particular word I skimmed across in my book, or maybe it was triggered randomly. I wonder if I should share my recent experiences regarding that anomaly with my club.

It's rare that I have things to share with them. Somehow I think they'd appreciate the change of pace. Not that we haven't had a lot of that today. Yet, I'm not sure how to bring it up. For some reason, I can't find a natural way to say it. That I've been connecting with someone lately.

I look up, and it's nearly 5 o'clock. I probably missed my chance today. No problem, I'll bring it up some other time. I pack my book away, and take my teacup to the sink to rinse it.

"Alright. I'm done for today. I'll see you guys." I offer a generic farewell.

"Okay. Byebye, Hikki."

"Good evening, Hikigaya-kun."

I feel like there's one more thing I want to say. "Um, so what happened before. It was awkward, like-"

"Hikki." Yuigahama stops me, as if warning me not to recall the tension from earlier. That wasn't my intention. I just wanna say something, dammit.

"No, it's like...I mean there was an awkward moment, but I'm glad we had the talk...you know?" I say unsurely. I'm acutally not even sure what I was trying to say.

Another moment of silence. Dammit, why did I say anything?

"...Ne, Hikki, Yukinon. Should we, like, do something this weekend? Just the three of us?" Yuigahama extends an invitation to the both of us.

"Ah, I suppose. My weekend schedule is rather uniform, but if I make some adjustments I-" Yukinoshita is going off again. While she rambles, I consider Yuigahama's offer.

To be honest, I really wish she didn't. I appreciate the thought, but weekends are me time. It's enough for me to know my dark thoughts were unjustified. In fact, I think spending even more pointless time together for no reason other than reassurance is just going to have a reverse effect. I'll probably get sick of you two if you take away something as precious as my alone time.

Still, I can't help but get a little happy from her considerate invitation.

"I guess I could spare a day for some time outside once in a while." I accept her invitation in a roundabout way.

The same could be said about Yukinoshita, who has just finished her pointless droning about how she's probably going to show up.

Finally, I take my leave. On the way home, I think back to what Yukinoshita said before. About guys and girls. She said that it's impossible to fully connect with a member of the opposite sex because psychologically, you acknowledge that they're somehow different. Yukinoshita does often strive to get her facts straight, but I can't help but wonder about the validity of that one.

* * *

 **Whew! What a dramabomb, am I right guys? I know what everyone is going to say. Hachiman is OOC, you don't understand his character, rardy rardy rar. I'm doing it on purpose. The idea I've had from the moment I started this story, is that Hachiman connects with someone in a way that rocks him to his core. Also consider that this story takes place when the service club's relationships are at their most delicate, which I'd say is somewhere around volume 10...ish.**

 **It's part of the story, you knoooooow.**

 **At this point I can't promise Hachiman will return to character, but since the basis of this story involves a change/growth in him, I won't apologize for this. At best, I will try to make the changes believable.**

 **Also, I know a little about psychology. When you feel like you don't understand your own personality, for example, you find yourself doing or saying things that you thought you'd never do or say, you feel subconsciously insecure, and will unknowingly project it on to other insecurities in your life. This should be noted because I specifically remember parts in the light novel where Hachiman watches Yuigahama and Yukinoshita and feels that they are closer to each other than with him. There's even one point where he says his 'heart grows cold' as he watches them cuddle.**

 **Also, I've briefly considered some scenarios a bit further ahead than what I planned to write about. If this story goes well, I might end up doing a long-spanning fic, or maybe even a series with the same continuity.**

 **ALSO, I just want to remind my readers that this fic comprises the entirety of my life's experience as an author so far. Aside from the intentional OOC moments, I may also at times fail to grasp characters' personas due to lack of experience. I might also fuck some other shit up like pacing or whatever. IDK, I'm freeballing here, help me out pls lel.**

 **ALSO , does anyone feel like some parts are hard to read? As in, in terms of structure or whatever? Sometimes I look at a part and I think it's clunky or whatever, but don't know how to fix it.**

 **AND ALSO! it may sound conceited of me, but I was thinking I might try my hand at humorous one-shots in the future. I feel like it might fit my style. Maybe you guys could PM me some good prompts for one-shots and I might nurture the ideas until they become one-shots. Maybe.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Whoa, what a fast update right? Well actually, I started this last night right after posting chapter 6, and worked on it until like 6.30 in the morning but I couldn't figure out how to progress with it. I was considering withholding it until I have the next part planned, but what the heck.**

(Tomoko POV)

Wednesday. I wake up on the floor. In the lounge. Oh yeah, that's right. Yesterday, after spending the whole evening playing games in the lounge, I realized there's actually no reason to go to my room to sleep. I'm using a futon anyway, which has the advantage of being easily moved. Exercising my freedom, I took my futon and threw it on the floor of the lounge, and played games until I felt tired. I even ate dinner in bed, too.

...To be honest, though, it's lonely here. Today is the third day of my new school life, and the ninth day since I moved into this apartment. At first I revelled in the freedom to live my own lifestyle. Now I just want the comfort of someone to come home too. Living alone is a great way for anxiety and depression to fester.

I get up. If there's one thing that makes it worth it in the end, it's that I finally feel like a fulfilling highschool life is no longer beyond my reach. I'd say it's because I had a second chance at a first impression, but that's not it at all. Right now, there's only one reason for it.

I smile at the thought. Time to get ready for school.

* * *

Morning classes are the same as they were yesterday. I've already had all of my different subjects at least once by now. All except one. Physical Education, which is today. I truly despise this subject. I cannot recall one single fond memory of PE classes in the past. In contrast, it brings up some traumatic and humiliating experiences that make me wish I'd never been born. Maybe PE at Sobu will be different. It's a private school, after all.

We go to get changed, and just glancing at the other girls makes me want to go home and cry. Why am I the only one here without a hot body!? All the girls have shapely tits and thighs with firm guts. This is a really unrealistic standard. Is this the power of private highschools? Scary.

In contrast, I have nothing to flaunt. I have small boobs and no ass whatsoever. The contours of my ribs are visible over my skin, and I'm shorter than everyone else. My skin is pasty and dry looking, too. At least it's a school where the girls wear shorts and not bloomers. Having my bony ass on display next to these girls would really make me cry.

For the lesson today, the teacher planned for us to play some sports against the first years. Fine by me. The younger my opponents are, the less likely I am to look like a chump.

The idea today is that we partner up with a first year, and we can choose what to play in our pairs. There are team games like volleyball for larger groups who want to come together, but I can already tell I'm not going to do that. We get paired off randomly. I miss out on hearing my partner's name. She's got auburn hair and a flashy appearance.

"..."

We don't say anything to each other when we get thrown together. She sighs, as if dealing with me were a chore. She seems like she's going to be a pain in the ass to deal with. After the teacher goes to do something, she walks off. Unsure what to do, I follow her.

She goes to the tennis courts and takes a seat. I decide to break the silence.

"...Wanna play?" I ask, gesturing towards the tennis games. I'm nervous when talking to her. She may be a first year but flashy types are my weakness.

"Mm, that's okay. I don't feel like getting sweaty today." She replies in a disinterested tone. She doesn't even look at me when she speaks, and I can't help but somehow feel below her.

Regardless, she's just allowed me to sit out in PE. That's something I can appreciate for sure. However, it leaves me with the question of what I'm gonna do now. I don't wanna take a seat next to her. She seems like the judgmental type. I opt to lean on the nearby fencing. I hope this doesn't look awkward.

My partner whips her cellphone out of her pocket. Seriously? Definitely the social type. The type I can't stand. At least she seems content to ignore me.

She sighs. "I wonder what class senpai has right now." Ugh, that's disgusting. Lovestruck too? That's too annoying.

I feign interest. "Senpai?" I ask out of courtesy.

She gives me this look. Not quite a glare, but sort of a stare that says 'I wasn't really inviting conversation'. Well, sorry for being polite, Kouhai-chan.

She closes her eyes, and sighs again. "Yeah. I'm the student council president, you see. I have this Senpai who dotes on me and does whatever I want. He looks gross but he's definitely useful when he wants to be." She answers, seemingly amused with her own answer.

Wow, just when I thought you couldn't be any less likeable. You abuse your unpopular senpais by manipulating them with your cute face? Disgusting. But I don't have nearly enough courage to say that to her face. Rather, I pretend to care about her selfishness.

Ah, wait. If she's just using him, then why does she care what he's doing now? Unless...

"Um, could it be that you like this Senpai of yours?" I ask politely.

She gasps, as if she wasn't expecting the question. "Wh-why would you think that!?" She spouts far too defensively.

I recoil at her sudden response. "Sorry. I was just asking."

She makes a face, almost as if she were offended. "For the record, I like Hayama-senpai. Okay!?" She shouts the last part. Geez, I thought _I_ was insecure.

Wait a minute. Hayama? I know that name.

"Is that the same Hayama that spends all his time with Miura?" I question vaguely. To be honest, I have no idea how much time this Hayama guy spends with Miura, but I wanted to act like I knew what I was talking about. Traits of a habitual bullshitter.

"Eh? Why does someone like you know Hayama-senpai?" She asks with an innocent face, though the question itself was far from innocent. What the hell do you mean, 'someone like me'?

"Ah- I didn't mean anything by that. Never mind." Seems she realized her blunder.

Urgh. You irritate me, bitch. I want an apology. Too bad I'm too much of a wuss to ever demand an apology, or even acknowledge the issue. The offense I take does give me just a little bit of courage, though. I use it to keep the conversation going.

"Ah, no. Someone told me about him. I'm new, you see. Just transferred in." I'm being so fake right now, but at least I'm able to hold it together.

She seems to get a little interested in the conversation, because she looks back at me and responds.

"Ah, that makes sense. He's kind of a student celebrity after all. Makes him feel unattainable sometimes, though." She almost trails off at the end there. I guess I was mistaken just now. She really does like this Hayama guy. The unattainable celebrity that could make the scary Miura go all mushy.

Seems like that guy would be a pain in the ass too. I kinda wanna see what he looks like, though. I bet he's hot. Still, he's useful as fodder for this fake conversation that I try to maintain.

"Ah so he's famous then?" I ask, not really interested in the answer.

"Of course. His grades are right at the top, and he's nice to everyone. His family's rich, too. He's also the captain of the soccer team, and he's a total hunk on top of all that. Basically the kind of guy everyone wants." She says this as if this were common knowledge and I was the weird one for not knowing.

I want to say that she's shallow for liking someone for those reasons, but to be honest that sounds like a pretty good package deal. Definitely out of my league, though. Not that I care.

She continues to talk, despite me not giving any input.

"I'm actually the manager of the soccer team, you knoooow?" Oh my god! Now you're dragging syllables!? I hope we never meet again after today.

Still, I maintain the facade of interest. "Oh, so you get to see him a lot?"

"Not really. Like I said I'm the student council president too. I'm too busy to manage both all the time." She sighs yet again. Stop sighing. Your life isn't that hard, bitch.

"So then why don't you just manage the soccer team and leave the student council to someone else?" My suggestion was shallow, and not well thought out. I have no idea how this stuff works, and just said whatever came to mind.

She makes a contemplative look. "Well, it's a long story. But the short answer is, I promised someone I'd do a good job as Stuco president."

"Oh. I see." I don't see. What kind of shitty explanation was that? How is that a long story?

She looks down, and smiles fondly, as if recalling a memory. "Besides, Senpai is hopeless without me to dote on. He would just bother some other girl, and get in trouble. Someone has to deal with him, you knooooow?" She's saying such harsh things, and yet smiling so fondly. What the hell is this girl?

She soon loses interest in the conversation, and goes back to playing with her phone. I can't help but notice, though. She didn't smile like that when talking about Hayama.

* * *

(Hachiman POV)

It's lunchtime. I head to my usual spot. The secret sanctuary that I've been visiting since I got to this school. It's amazing that none of the other loners haven't made a note of this spot yet. Or perhaps they have, and it's because I'm always there that none of them attempt to claim it.

Except for one.

I hear her approach. There's no other sound back here after all, except the quiet whispers of the breeze that blows in. I don't turn to face her, hoping to mislead her into thinking I haven't noticed her. Before she can greet me, I do so first.

"Yo, Kuroki."

She gasps. I think I got her. Did she really think she was being sneaky?

"H-how did you know?" She sounds a little shaken from the surprise I gave her.

"I've been eating here for over a year now. You're in my realm, you knooow." I felt like mocking Isshiki, inexplicably. The reference will go right over Kuroki's head, though.

"Ugh, don't do that." She drawls.

Hmm? Do whaaaat? Be more specifiiiiiiic or I can't heeeeeelp you, you knoooooooow.

I quietly chuckle to myself. "Sorry, I was mocking someone I know."

Kuroki doesn't seem to appreciate the joke. "Ugh. Seriously. I was paired up with a first year in PE this morning and she did the same thiiiiiing." Despite her complaining, she's doing the same thing. How petty.

"Yeah well, you know how girls like to be trendy. Inexplicably, it's trendy to talk like someone who just had brain surgery." I quip cheekily.

"Oi. I'm a girl too, you know." Kuroki retorts, and I'm sharply reminded of the conversation I had yesterday in the service club. I don't want to think about it right now, it'll make me uncomfortable and the conversation will go stale.

I redirect her statement. "You know what I mean. Those flashy kids who are always on their phones and like to gossip about people."

Kuroki raises an eyebrow. "Oh? We also trash talk people, you knoooooow." Kuroki grins, and I try to suppress a grin of my own.

"Ah, you're right. We're no better than them. We'd better go and get our nails done and talk about boys we like."

"Oh my god yes. She kept on droning on about how she likes Hayama. I'm pretty sure it's the same Hayama as the one Miura likes." Kuroki says with a hint of humor.

"Most likely. He's something of a celebrity. Not just at this school, but the neighboring ones too." I'm trying to sound detached, but Hayama always brings up a sour taste in my mouth.

"So I've heard. He's got grades, looks, status and a superstar personality, from what I gather." Kuroki enquires. She doesn't seem to notice my disposition regarding the subject material.

"Scratch that last one. He's fake as all hell. He gives me crap too, because he can't fool me."

"You know you sound super jealous right now, right?" Kuroki is fighting back a cheeky grin. How rude.

"I'm really not. As a matter of fact, he once said he's jealous of _me_." It's true. He has some weird complex regarding me, and it makes him even more of a pain in the ass to handle.

" _Bullshit_." Kuroki accuses.

"No bullshit." I return.

"Why would the perfect guy be jealous of...well, _you_?" She enquires, curious.

"Your question is fundamentally flawed, not to mention incredibly rude. He is far from perfect. His problems are basically the exact opposite of mine." I answer meaningfully.

"Oh, you mean his looks are too good and he has too many friends?" Kuroki snarks.

"Yes." My answer catches her off guard, allowing me to elaborate. "He's afraid of scrutiny. He wants to appeal to everyone. As a result, his personality is fake as hell. You'll understand exactly what I mean if you ever meet him."

Kuroki makes an 'oh' face, and nods in understanding. I'm not sure she quite gets it. Oh well, it's not important.

She redirects the conversation. "Anyway, this first year insisted she had it bad for Hayama, right?" She prompts me with a question. Didn't we _just_ discuss this?

"Right." I affirm anyway. Where is she going with this?

"Well, here's the thing. I don't think she does. I think she's in love with this other guy, but doesn't want to admit it to herself." She says philosophically. Are you sure you know what you're talking about, Kuroki? You're not exactly an expert in these matters.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, she talks about this other guy with a smile on her face, and she sighs and says stuff like 'what's he doing now?'"

Hmm. That does sound like she moved on. Still, how could we ever know?

She continues, "Yeah. Plus, she's the manager of his soccer team, but she doesn't even make the effort to go to their meetups."

Hmm? The soccer team? I thought Isshiki was in charge of that. Maybe she got scrapped because she's always absent. Though it sounds like this new manager is just as worthless.

I can't deny I'm curious, but prodding into the life of a kouhai that I don't even know would be bad for my integrity. It's none of my business anyway.

"...Well, it's possible she's just idealizing Hayama. He is everyone's impression of the perfect guy, after all." I offer in a way that I hope will end the topic.

Kuroki doesn't want to drop the subject. "Is that why Miura likes him?" Well, you sure are curious today, aren't you Kuroki?

I think about the answer for a bit. "...I don't think so. She spends a lot of time with him, and I have a feeling she's had a glimpse of his disgusting side occasionally. At the very least, I don't think she's idealizing him." I offer.

I ask a question of my own. "Why are you so interested in this, anyway?" I can't help asking.

She looks down as I ask her. "I don't really get how these things work. My social experience has been...limited, to say the least." She says depressively.

Oh yeah. I almost forgot she's bad with people. In fact, when I'm with her, I sometimes forget that _I'm_ bad with people. This conversation is like a lesson for her. A lesson she's been unable to attend once in her entire life.

I'm not sure how to respond to her sad statement at first. "Well...You're not missing out on much. The only reason I can see it so clearly is because I have the special power of seeing through the lies of youth."

This seems to cheer her up a little. "Wow. That's a really shitty power. I would have went for something practical like invisibility."

"Ah, I can do that too. It's called Stealth Hikki." I respond matter-of-factly. I'm pretty amazing aren't I?

Kuroki stifles a laugh. "Pfft! Stealth Hikki! What the hell is that?" She lets out a low giggle as she speaks. I can't help but feel the mirth, too.

The conversation from there on is just meaningless dribble. Well, it's meaningless on the surface. But there's some sort of deep satisfaction I get that leaves me in a better mood afterwards. Today was a good day, I think.

* * *

 **Chapter 7 done! Isshiki will have more of a role later. After all, from the time she was introduced in canon, she's been getting progressively more involved in 8man's life. This fic might also tackle her insecurities regarding whom she really likes.  
**

 **Plis revu mai storey thx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo sup guys! Thanks for the positive reviews!  
**

 **This is a slightly longer chapter, as compensation for the slightly late update. I also want y'all to know I have a big ass family reunion this weekend, which means starting saturday I'll be piss drunk for about 2 to 3 days. After that, I hope to return to regular updates.**

(Hachiman POV)

Another day in the service club. It's one of those days where Isshiki has decided to come and bother us. Like so many times Isshiki imposes herself on us, she doesn't actually have a request. She's using our club as a hideout to duck the responsibilities of the student council. It's my fault, in a way. A lot has happened since we first met, but in the end it's because of me that she became the student council president. It's because I couldn't find a way to fulfill her request. Or rather, I could, but the price was far too high. Instead, I convinced her of the merits of taking the position. I manipulated her maiden heart in order to do so, which is despicable in it's own way. Because of this, I can't find it in me to shoo her away when she comes to the club.

Well, a lot has happened since we met. We've helped each other in a lot of ways, so it's a give and take relationship. Though sometimes I feel like one of us is doing more taking than giving. We've helped each other face some issues we previously turned away from, and have grown because of it. In fact, it's because of her request that I was able to reach out to my clubmates and let them know they meant something to me.

I think Isshiki has somehow come to mean something to me too.

Often, she barges in like some pillager and makes herself comfortable in the club before anyone can object. Today, though, she walked in like a normal person, and spoke in a distracted tone. She still didn't knock, though. I'm curious as to the reason for her unusual attitude today, but I know if I ask it'll become a pain later. If it's something serious, she'll ask for my help eventually. And if it's something mundane...

She'll probably still get me to do it. Wait, then how am I supposed to win?

She's blabbing away to Yuigahama as usual, and Yukinoshita is making tea for four. I wonder. If things were different, would she have joined the club as a member? Certainly she has the cunning to solve the types of requests we get, but knowing her rotten personality, the execution of said solutions would definitely fall onto me.

Suddenly, as they are laughing about something, Isshiki quickly sobers up. She looks at me with a contemplative face, and I vaguely wonder if I should be concerned.

"...It might be Senpai, huh?" She mutters. I have no idea what that means. She's looking at me as she says it, but I feel like she's actually talking to herself.

"What?" I ask wearily.

"Huh?" She asks dumbly.

As if realizing she was spacing out, she snaps to attention. "Ah! It's nothing, Senpai. I was just thinking about something." She waves her hands dismissively.

No, you were definitely talking about me. If you've got something to say, Isshiki, say it.

"Seems like that something was me. You were muttering about 'Senpai', after all." I say accusingly.

Isshiki recoils in response. "Ew. I think you're deluded about something, Senpai. I have a lot of senpais, you know. I'm sorry, but I think you have the wrong idea about us, Senpai. It's my fault For giving you too much attention lately, but you have to know it's not like that. I'm sorry Senpai."

Isshiki plays out the same old gag. It's honestly a pretty tired joke by now, but it's true purpose is now something different from what it originally was. It's a reaffirmation. The fact that we can share this lame joke together shows a mutual understanding. A vague sense of trust. One not strong enough to acknowledge, but at least strong enough to take some comfort in.

I don't bother to deny it this time. It's a waste of energy. Rather, I cut to the point. "Fine then. What _was_ bothering you?" I ask dryly.

"Eh? You actually care, Senpai?" She asks in wonder.

Come to think of it..."No, not really. Not unless it's bothering you."

"Ah, that's sweet Senpai, but I'm really sorry. It just-" She's doing this again already?

"Stop. Just, no. Obviously I wasted my concerns."

Isshiki huffs. "You're no fun, Senpai."

"If you're looking for a fun person, you've seriously got the wrong guy."

She grins that rotten grin. "I'm not so sure about that Senpai." She leans in and makes the sparkly expression that I've come to associate with disaster. Too close. Way too close. Get back, foul succubus.

"You're good enough for me, Senpai." She whispers in a husky voice.

As much as I don't want to react, it's simply impossible. My face begins to feel hot, and I can't help but turn away. I try to say something, but my voice hitches in my throat. This is so not fair. Isshiki, seemingly satisfied with my reaction, retreats back to her seat, and begins to laugh in my face. You're truly rotten, Isshiki. For the record I'd never date you.

"Ahahaha! See?" Her laughter fills the otherwise silent room. "You're a whole lot of fun, Senpai. You just have to know how to make fun."

My composure returns, but my patience does not. "Make fun of _me_ , you mean."

"Of course! What else did you think I meant?" She asks, still amused with herself. You're not even going to deny it?

Yuigahama, in contrast, appears to be quite _un_ amused. "You're so lame, Hikki. Learn a little self-control, will you?"

Excuse me? You, the most obnoxious and spontaneous member of this club, is trying to lecture _me_ on self control?

And obviously, Yukinoshita never misses an opportunity. "It's a lost cause, Yuigahama-san. That _thing_ is a physical manifestation of rampant teenage hormones. Which might possibly explain the disgusting appearance, posture, attitude, fashion sense and appearance."

"You said appearance twice." I correct her in an attempt to salvage my dignity.

"I am aware." She doesn't allow me to.

"Hey, come to think of it, why am I the one under scrutiny? _She's_ the one who's behaving inappropriately." I point accusingly at Isshiki, who has at some point stopped laughing but is still clearly amused with the situation.

Isshiki makes an offended face. "Senpai! I was just playing around, it's not my fault you got all excited over nothing, cherry boy. You should know I'm just not into you by now."

I'm a little mad at being toyed with, so my response is somewhat spiteful. "I know. I'd never go out with you anyway." I spat coldly.

...

No response. Isshiki's mirth is all but gone. What? Did I offend her? All I did was return the same sentiment I'm so often exposed to.

Yuigahama sighs. "You're completely hopeless, Hikki."

"Why?" I ask exasperatedly. How am I the bad guy all of a sudden?

"You can't just say stuff like that. A girl's feelings are sensitive, you know." Yuigahama attempts to lecture me.

Are you serious? What about my feelings dammit! Did you even hear the things she was saying earlier? This is a double standard! I won't stand for this!

Still, I kind of already know about this sort of thing. Girls are fickle and fragile when it comes to personal matters. Words can cut deeper for girls, even when they know the words are meaningless or unjustified. They are always pushing down their insecurities, and it's far too easy to bring them to the surface.

"You're right. Sorry, Isshiki." Rather than falling to peer pressure, I instead crumbled under the guilt of my words. Isshiki's love life is not strictly my business, but it's a delicate matter and it's important to Isshiki, whose well-being I can't help but be concerned about. Regardless of who she pines for, I just want her to be happy. Although if I'm being honest, I wish she'd go for anyone except Hayama. If they really started dating I worry she might bring him to the club, and I just don't know if I can handle interacting with him on a regular basis.

"It's fine, Senpai. As long as you know you messed up." She smiles weakly...at first.

Her cute smile turns into a malicious grin. "Watch your words, next time. Okay, Senpai?"

What!? That was all an act? Were you actually just exercising your power? Scary! You're way too sly, Isshiki. I can't believe I felt sorry for you!

* * *

It's some time after four o'clock when Yuigahama announces that she's been invited to hang out with her clique. Seems like the invitation was a little while back, but she's been too nervous to bring it up. Most likely, she didn't want to seem like she wanted to ditch club to go hang out with other friends. Hey, we're clubmates, not your jealous lovers, you know? You can see other people if you want to.

They want to go bowling or karaoke or some other riajuu activity. She has the courtesy to invite the three of us to go with her, because her clique said it would be 'fine if your clubmates tag along or whatever'.

Yukinoshita seems to ponder it for a while, but eventually decides to go with. The first thing Isshiki asks is "Will Hayama-senpai be there!?" Of course she'd ask that. Yuigahama checks her phone for a bit, and nods in affirmation. So they're all going, then.

They turn to look at me. Sorry, but there's just no way. I'm not in the mood to act social towards people I don't care about. "Sorry, I think I'll pass." I reply dismissively.

"Hikki, you were the one who said you didn't feel close with us, right? How are we supposed to fix that if you don't hang out with us?" Yuigahama asks provokingly.

She's right. It was my outburst of insecurity that led me to question our relationship, and yet here I am, shrugging off an opportunity to bond with them.

"Yeah, I know. But it's good enough for me to know that you wanted me to come. Thank you."

"Mm. Okay, then. Are we all still on for the weekend?" She changes the topic.

To be honest, I almost forgot. In my mind, weekends are directly associated with my downtime. It's when I go home and unwind, and try to collect enough riajuu-energy to deal with school for the next week. I can't even remember the last time I planned something for the weekend.

"Yeah. Message me, or something."

"Sure thing, Hikki!"

Isshiki looks back and forth between us, as if trying to solve a mystery. She doesn't say anything about it, though, and neither do I. I care about this kid but she doesn't need to know all of my business all the time.

And with that, they all pack their things and prepare to go out together. As for me, I'm not sure what to do next. I know my parents will be home late as usual, because they texted me the night before. Is it weird for parents to text you when they're in the same house two rooms away? Maybe there's some sort of issues we need to resolve as a family. But at a later time, because it sounds like a real pain to deal with any time soon.

I'm the first to leave, and just before I exit, Isshiki grabs my attention with a final question. "Are you sure you don't want to come, Senpai? You were invited, you knoooow?"

And I declined, you knooooow.

"It's fine. I'm not in the mood to socialize anyway."

"Nargh! Fine, Senpai. But one day we're going to tackle this antisocial behavior of yours." She says, almost as if scolding me.

"Whatever. As long as it's not today. Or any time soon."

"Hmph! See you then, Senpai." Isshiki farewells.

"See ya." I return the farewell.

"Byebye Hikki. See you tomorrow." Yuigahama does so too,

"See you tomorrow, Yuigahama."

Yukinoshita, being Yukinoshita, just can't share the same courtesy. "Although we were spared your nauseating presence for this outing, it seems unfortunately we'll have to deal with you again tomor-"

I cut her off. "Whatever! I'll see you tomorrow too, Yukinoshita." I take an offended tone, but I'm grinning as I say it.

She smiles at me. "Yes. I'll see you tomorrow, Hikigaya-kun."

I close the door on the way out.

* * *

(Tomoko POV)

Chiba in the afternoons is kind of boring. Or at least, for me it is. Everyone else in town seems to be having a blast with their friends. All the activities available in town are group-related. The only things available for me are eating alone, going to the library alone, and going to the arcade alone.

I sigh at the thought.

I've already eaten, and the public library doesn't have any manga. Or it does, but it's a random assortment of crap manga. It's all boring, obscure manga, and even worse is that there's only one or two volumes of each series. Basically, it's a waste of time even being there. All that's left to do is waste some more time and money in the arcade before going back home, I guess.

As I'm going through one of the main districts, I spot that Kouhai I met this morning, skipping through town with a large group of people and making way too much noise. I knew she was a riajuu. I wonder which of the guys in that group she's fucking. Or maybe she's fucking all of them. I bet she is.

I duck into the crowd, hoping they don't notice me. I know it's creepy, but I can't help myself. I can't stop observing them. There are some stunningly beautiful people in that group of theirs. One of which, I note, is Miura. She seems to be walking pretty close to this blonde guy.

Who is fine as hell, by the way.

I wonder if that's the Hayama guy that I keep hearing about. If he is, it would make sense that he's a local celebrity. Seriously, that fucking face. I envy the bitch who gets to have him to herself. Or actually, maybe no one gets him to themselves. If anyone's gonna turn out to be a playboy, it'd be him. It would make sense, too. Hikigaya, though his disposition is rather fishy, seems to have a decent grip on the social interactions of people around him.

I decide to stop stalking the bunch and head off to the arcade.

* * *

It's a short walk from where I was, and I'm there before I know it. I decide to play the same fighting game I played last time. I feel like I'm getting better, and I slowly become more invested in the game as I learn the more intimate mechanics of the game. This is pretty fun. Maybe later I'll look on the internet for some tips on the game.

"Kuroki?"

I stop pressing buttons. Turning around, Hikigaya is standing there looking just as surprised as I think I look. Fancy seeing you here, dude.

"Ah, hey Hikigaya."

Talking to him somehow feels a little more difficult right now. Is it because we're in public?

"What's that you're playing?" He asks.

His words tumble around in my head for a moment, and there's a moment of silence before I'm able to process what he said. "...Ah! This is, uh, just a fighting game I was getting into."

It's definitely because we're in public. I get anxious under the public eye. I kind of didn't want him to see this pitiful side of me, even though I know it was bound to happen eventually.

He doesn't seem to mind, though. "Looks like you weren't _that_ into it." He suggests amusedly. I'm not sure what he means at first, so I look at the object in question.

AAH!

While I was distracted by Hikigaya, I failed to notice I was getting my ass kicked in the game. Look what you've gone and done, asshole! I was on like stage 8! I frantically try to save myself, but it's simply too late. One more hit, and it's over. YOU LOSE. CONTINUE?

"Aagh! I was so far! Thanks for distracting me dipshit." I spit furiously.

He doesn't appear to be even the least bit remorseful. In fact, I'd say he's trying not to laugh at me. Screw you too Hikigaya.

"Not my fault you have a short attention span." He snarks.

The _nerve_ of this guy! How are you going to repay me for this? Ah, but that gives me an idea.

"Whatever. Since you ruined my single player experience, you wanna play with me?" I suggest, trying not to sound too hopeful. I actually really wanted someone to play with on this game. It's a different kind of satisfaction, playing with friends. I can't even remember the last time I played with someone, though.

"Hm, I'm no good at fighters." He answers.

"Fine." I try not to sound disappointed.

"Let me finish. I was gonna say, I'm no good but I'll humor you anyway."

I light up immediately. I give up on trying to hide my joy. "Really!?" I ask with enthusiasm.

He looks mildly intimidated by my response, and I awkwardly recompose myself. "Ahem. I mean uh, okay. I'll humor you too, I guess."

He's not buying it. I can tell he's trying not to show me that shit-eating grin that he has. Don't make fun of me, bastard! Still, I have someone to play with, so I'm satisfied.

We put our coins in, and choose our guys. I pick the same character I always pick, because I secretly want to show off what I've learned.

"Oi, no fair. I know you know how to use that character." Hikigaya protests. Too bad, Hikigaya. You picked the wrong girl to mess with.

"Not my fault you suck at fighters. Pick your guy already."

"No way, that's baloney. I'm gonna pick the same guy, and you have to teach me how to play." He complains immaturely.

"Fine. Just hurry up." I urge him. He moves to the character, and my anticipation builds up. He's messing around with the colors. What the hell? Don't be such a girl, just press the fucking button already!

"Hold on, this color sucks. I'm changing it."

"Who cares just pick your character already!" My anticipation begins to eat at my patience.

"Nah, your one looks way better than mine. My one looks like a clown." He's whining about something stupid.

"They're the same, just start already!" I try not to raise my voice. I look at him. He's grinning. Mother _fucker_. He knows I'm losing patience, and is toying with my reactions. We'll see how funny it is when I kick your ass.

"Fine, fine. I'll pick the character." He relents, still clearly enjoying teasing me.

"Finally!"

"It's this button to pick characters, right?" He innocently points to a button that does nothing.

"URGH! JUST HURRY UP ALREADY!" I shout impatiently. It gets the attention of nearby arcade-goers. I immediately feel embarrassed at my outburst.

"Okay, okay. Sorry." This son of a...

Finally, we get into the game, and the fight begins. As soon as it starts, he talks again.

"Hold on. How do I play?" He asks helplessly.

No mercy now, punk. Relent your actions as you watch me pummell you.

"Just hammer the buttons and wiggle the sticks." I say, and as I say that, I move in for the kill.

At first he struggles vainly, I'm kicking his ass. Then he does something despicable.

"Oh, hammer the buttons and wiggle the sticks? You mean like **this!?** " He reaches over, and starts violently fiddling with my buttons. Cheater! Get the hell off me!

"Oi, that's cheating you bastard! Get!" I try to slap his hands away. He takes one hand off to press his own buttons, and as a result, his character is repeatedly doing a basic kick on my guy. It's working, he's starting to win.

"This game was rigged from the start anyway. You already know how to play." He says as he continues to shamelessly cheat his way to victory.

He wins. It's a one round fighting game. Bastard. Scumbag. Nincompoop. You suck forever!

"It's my win." He declares triumphantly.

"My ass it was. That was the most rotten victory in fighting game history." I object.

"A win is a win." He says without shame. "Besides, you were having fun too."

I didn't notice, but he's right. That was the most fun I've had in a long time. I didn't even notice how much fun I was having. I wonder, is this fulfilling feeling that normal people get to enjoy every day? If so, I'm truly jealous.

* * *

We decide not to play any further, and it's getting late anyway. We decide to head off. I'm going home, I imagine he is too. We walk out of the arcade and into the street, and it's then that I wonder where he lives. Before I can think any further on the matter, though, Someone calls out to us. Or more specifically, to him.

"Hikigaya-saan! Heeey!"

We both turn towards the source, and what I find strikes me with anxiety and fear. A stunningly beautiful woman. Perhaps a little older than us. Her fashion sense is impeccable. Her figure is beyond perfect. Her face is flawless, too. At first glance, I can't help but think this is the ultimate woman.

When she gets our, or at least _his_ attention, I panic. There is no way I could possibly deal with the likes of her. She doesn't seem to notice me anyway. I immediately start to think of an excuse to leave. I can't think of anything, but I'm so desperate to leave I just stutter and mumble incomprehensible things and attempt to walk off anyway.

As I turn and try to flee, Hikigaya grabs my wrist. I turn to him with a pleading look. When I look at his face, I see a comforting look that implies it will be okay, and that he's going to take care of it.

...Or at least I thought I'd see something like that. In reality, his face is etched with terror.

He opens his mouth to speak. As first, nothing comes out. Is he shaking?

Finally, he says in a ghastly voice. "Please don't leave me alone with this person."

I stop. Alarm bells go off in my head. What does this mean? I turn towards the beautiful woman approaching us. Despite the anxiety of what might possibly be about to happen, I can't help but wonder.

Who is this person?

* * *

 **A WILD RIAJUU APPEARS LEL  
**

 **Weewah, I was intending to do that, but also I wasn't. I did intend for the two to influence each other, but I didn't mean for it to be so obvious this early in the story. I wanted them to gradually change each other as they spend time together and tackle certain events together. At this point in the story, they don't even really know what each other is really like.**

 **Just a heads up, I will be adding Hayama more to the story in the future. Don't worry, though. I know a lot of fics portray him as a despicable character and all-around antagonist (Especially in HachiYuki fics), but I was going to take more of a light-hearted approach. Basically, I thought of some funny scenarios involving him.**

 **I'm also stewing on whether or not I'll make a big deal of the romance within the club. It's pretty much confirmed by now that both other members have a serious attraction to Hachiman, but I am conflicted whether or not I should make some progress regarding that within this story. Sure it makes for good content sometimes, but it's also a cause for some hardcore dramabombs, and I only want too much of those. That being said, there will be some rather dramatic moments in future chapters.**

 **pls revu my story tho tyvn**


	9. Chapter 9

(Hachiman POV)

I wouldn't say I hate Yukinoshita Haruno. That wouldn't be fair. After all, even though she gets a kick out of tormenting me and usually leaves a bad taste in my mouth (not literally), she's never done any lasting damage to me, at least not yet.

So I wouldn't say I hate her. It's just that I can't stand to be around maybe I might be a teeny tiny little bit afraid of her.

"Hikigaya-san! What are the odds of meeting you here?" Already, she is beginning to invade my personal space. "It must be fate."

It takes a tremendous effort not to visibly sigh. I wouldn't want to anger the beast, after all.

"More like an unfortunate coincidence." I reply coldly.

She laughs playfully. I have to admit, her fake laugh is a lot more convincing than Hayama's. I wonder if she practices.

"You're such a tsundere, Hikigaya-san. But I like boys who play hard to get."

She doesn't particularly emphasize the term 'boys', yet it feels like that's the only word of any significance in that sentence. She's trying to emphasize her higher level of maturity. In other words, she's subtly exercising her power over me.

"It's all the more satisfying when they become mine." She raises her hand towards my face, and I instinctively lean away. For just the briefest of moments, I thought I saw a crack in her mask, perhaps brought forth by a blow to her pride.

She moves back to give me my personal space again, and it's then that she notices I am not alone.

"Oh? Hikigaya-san, do you have company?" Haruno looks Kuroki up and down. I can tell she's judging everything about her, but it's not like I can do anything about it.

"Yeah. We were just leaving." I say briefly.

"Oh come on. Don't be like that, Hikigaya-san. I'll play nice I swear." Haruno tries to bargain with me to stay. An empty promise if I ever heard one.

I try to brush her off. "Look, I think-"

"Introduce me, Hikigaya-san." Haruno cuts me off, and even though she is still smiling, there is a new, terrifying quality in her expression.

Most likely, escape is now impossible. Kuroki and I have no choice but to face the beast in front of us. "Ahem...Kuroki, this is Yukinoshita-san."

"Haruno-san." She corrects.

"...Yukinoshita Haruno-san." I compromise.

To be honest, I've always avoided calling her by name because I'm never sure what to call her. She says to call her by her first name, and it would be the smart thing to do considering 'Yukinoshita' to me is her little sister. But I'd rather not act so comfortable with a person like this. At least not more than I need to.

"...And Haruno-san, this is Kuroki Tomoko. New student." My introduction is blithe, at best.

"It's nice to meet you, Kuroki-chan!. It's rare for Hikigaya-san to take an interest in someone." Haruno beams and extends a greeting.

"Um..."

Kuroki is not faring well at all. She looks terrified. Idiot. How can I forget, she has social anxiety! Well, I haven't seen it in action since we first met, so it makes sense that I would overlook it. But that doesn't justify the fact that I've put her in a frightening situation.

She can't even look up from the ground. She tries to speak. "I...It's nice to, um...to meet..." She trails off. This isn't good.

I want to help her. It's my fault she's going through this. I decide to say something.

"She's kind of shy." I say. I take a small step towards her as I say this. Physically, that step achieved nothing. Psychologically, it meant I intended to protect her. I wanted her to feel safe in my company.

"I can see that." Haruno concludes disinterestedly.

Tch. You're not even going to feign interest? This isn't easy for Kuroki, you know? The thought makes me wonder. Kuroki has led a social life the complete opposite of the one Haruno has. Where Haruno has always been on top, Kuroki has always been at the bottom. The way they see things, and people, are probably polar opposites. In this regard, Haruno is to Kuroki what Hayama is to me. An Antithesis.

By that logic, maybe it's a good thing Haruno isn't giving Kuroki any attention.

Well, it still doesn't help the situation Kuroki is in right now.

I don't want Kuroki to feel left out, but at the same time I have to redirect the conversation. Social commandeering is not a strong point of mine. Not by a long shot. Even worse is that my opponent is the strongest possible boss.

Still, Kuroki is suffering. I have to try.

"What do you want, Haruno?" I try a direct attack. It's all I can think of.

"You can't go around playing with girls behind Yukino-chan's back, Hikigaya-san." Haruno's response is casual, yet intimidating. Just like herself.

"I don't see why that matters."

"Don't you?" It's a question, yet it's also not.

"I keep telling you, you're jumping to conclusions." My response is vague but it clearly implies I know what she's talking about.

"On the other hand, you're not moving towards a conclusion at all." Her words are just words. Yet I'm scared of continuing the conversation. We're starting to dig deeper than we've ever gone, Haruno and I.

"I don't want to have this conversation right now." I get defensive.

All the amusement in her expression is gone in an instant, and I wonder if she was ever really amused at all. "You don't seem to care what other people want, so why should anyone care about what you want?"

I want to pretend I don't know. Feign ignorance and continue living as I have. But Haruno won't allow it. She seems to be losing patience with my stagnation. I guess she really does care more than she shows.

Still, I try to resist, until the very end where I am forced to confront reality. "Isn't it fine if we want similar things?"

"No, Hikigaya-san. It's not _fine._ Stop thinking about yourself for a moment." This conversation is quickly becoming less metaphorical and more direct. "If other people want something different from you, but give you what you want because they're too kind or weak to say otherwise, then everyone will suffer in the end." Haruno is on the verge of raising her voice.

I know. I always knew. I've been afraid to face the truth. Afraid that if I look directly at the things I hold dear, they might not be exactly what I thought they were.

"So what should I do then? Should I let others have their way _?"_ I ask with uncertainty.

Haruno seems to soften a little. "No. Of course not. That's no different than simply taking what you want for yourself. But you have to be clear about what you want. And you have to make sure you know what they want."

"...What if they want something different? What if we go our separate ways?" Questions I never wanted to ask. Questions she makes me ask anyway.

"So what? If that's how it happens, then so be it. But Hikigaya-san," Haruno smiles at me. It's a comforting smile. I wonder if anyone else has ever seen it. "Have some courage. If you do, maybe some day you'll get what it is you want."

Have some courage? That's your advice? If it were that easy then maybe I'd have done it. Where am I supposed to find that sort of courage?

"I'll...try." Seeing Haruno strip herself of her precious mask gives me some resolve. "No, I'll do it. I will. I just need time, to gather my courage."

"Of course, Hikigaya-san. I'll be waiting."

Just then, Kuroki speaks up. "Um, Hikigaya. Are you okay?" Ah, that's right. She has confidence only with certain people. In just a few days, it seems I've become one of those people. I face her. She's finally looking up from the ground.

Upon hearing this, Haruno's honest personality washes away, and she's back to her usual self. "Ah, not to worry, Kuroki-chan. Me and my brother-in-law here were just having a conversation about some private things."

"B-brother in law?" Kuroki asks, shocked at the false revelation.

"She's lying. No relation." I say.

"Ahaha, just kidding. Actually, he's my husband." Haruno is teasing the both of us.

"Husband!?"

"First I've heard of this." I announce dryly. Haruno laughs.

Haruno is back to her dishonest, perfect self. It's not my place to say, but I hate it. I hate perfection. It's a lie. Perfection isn't real, it's nothing but a standard set by others. A burden right up until the moment where it can no longer be maintained. I sincerely hope one day someone tears away the lies of perfection that Haruno sets upon herself. She deserves that much.

"Anyway, Hikigaya-san. I think you've learned enough for today. I'll let you and your friend go. For now."

For the first time, I'm not desperate to get rid of her. But I do want to leave, just because Kuroki wants to. So I decide to leave.

"Yeah, I guess we'll go now." I say. Before I leave, I have to say it. 'Hey, Haruno-san. Thank you. For being honest for once."

Kuroki is too awkward to say bye, so we just turn to leave. I take two steps before Haruno calls out.

"Wait, Hikigaya-san." I turn around. Haruno's expression is something I've never seen before so I can't decipher it.

She voices her thoughts. "We ought to hang out more often!" She beams.

I wonder why she'd say that. Haruno isn't one to go out of her way to socialize. After all, socialization is nothing but a game designed with the purpose of creating, modifying, or reaffirming the relationships between people. Haruno has no need for this, because she is already perfectly aware of the relationships she has. It could be that she's just extending a courtesy, but then why would she stop me on my way off just to say it? She knows I'm not one for that sort of bullshit.

Then what? What does she have to gain from saying that? I know she likes to toy with me, but I don't think I'm interesting enough that she would make an active effort to meet up with me. Perhaps it has to do with the fact that I saw another side of her. Then it hits me. She's always been high above most people. The few people who aren't below her, tower above like gods. She probably doesn't have anyone she could ever consider an equal.

...No, that's not quite it. In the first place, we're not equals and we both know it. Hayama's the one who strives to find an equal. Haruno wants something different. At this point, I can't be sure what it is, but I think it's someone who can somehow take away the burden of perfection.

"That really depends on you." I answer with finality.

Maybe even Haruno has things she needs to face. I don't think I'm the person to help with that, but until that person comes along, I might have to fill in for a bit.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kuroki perks up again. Actually, I just realized I learned a bit about her today. It seems like I was sort of underestimating her social anxiety. Probably because I was able to get inside her shell on the first meeting, I didn't get a good look at said shell from the outside.

"You probably think I'm a weirdo now." She says dejectedly.

"I already did." I offer empathetically.

Kuroki flushes. Cute. "Asshole! You're supposed to say something nice there!" She's shouting out of embarrassment, which ironically seems to do nothing but exacerbate her shame.

"Sorry, I can't help you there. Bullshitting isn't my strong suit."

"Urgh! You suck!"

"But seriously, though. Don't worry about it. You already told me about your anxieties. I wouldn't think any less of you." I try to console her.

Her anger fades, but she's still flustered. "So who was that?" She tries to change the topic.

"That's the elder sister of one of my clubmates. Watch out for her, she's a natural-born sociopath." I say warningly.

"I think I'll just avoid her altogether, if that's okay with you."

"Hah, me too." I jest. But after today, I'm not sure how much I mean it.

"Seems like she knows you pretty well." Kuroki suggests.

"Like I said. Sociopath. She can read people and their intentions like a children's book. She uses that information to propel herself and manipulate people. As a result, she's popular everywhere she goes." A crude summary of her character, but it's undeniably true.

"Did she take a liking to you?"

"I don't know. The only thing I can say for certain is that she is amused by the fact that I can see through her facade."

"So you say." Kuroki replies skeptically.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing, nothing." She says dismissively. "So you mentioned a clubmate?"

"Oh, yeah. I never told you about my club. Basically it's a club where people come to be a pain in my ass and I try to avoid working."

My synopsis catches her interest. "Oh? sounds interesting. Explain."

"It's called the service club. People come to us with problems they can't resolve on their own, and we help them resolve them. It's usually more complicated than it sounds." My explanation is barebones, but I think it's acceptable anyway.

"What kind of problems?"

"Social ones, mostly."

"Hah. Irony." Kuroki quips.

Wait a minute. I've never realized the irony in that. Me, of all people, solving the social problems of others. Then again, it's fitting. Someone on the inside can't solve a problem, so they need the angle of someone on the outside.

"Hm. Never saw the irony in that until now." I comment offhandedly.

"So who else is in this club of yours?"

"Well, there are two other official members, but there's one other person who likes to make herself welcome there. She's a first year who likes to come in and offload all her work onto us. In fact, she's the Student Council President and a lot of the time sh-"

"Wait!" Kuroki suddenly interjects. What's the big deal?

"What?" I ask, mildly concerned.

"Did you say 'Student Council President'?"

* * *

 **Confrontations ahoy! I knew when I set myself up for this chapter I would have to start digging into some deeper issues, but I wasn't expecting to go so hard on the first meeting.**

 **Also had a bit of real!Haruno in this chapter. I wanted to take a new approach to the development of her character, even if it does potentially seem OOC. Fuck it, at this point you should know by now that I can't tell the difference between character growth and schizophrenia. That being said, in future chapters Haruno might grow a little differently than what you're used to. It's just something I'm trying shut up tho.**

 **I pumped out this chapter a little early because I probably won't get anything done this weekend. Sorry in advance.**

 **fuck you review my story tho**


	10. Chapter 10

(Tomoko POV)

Thursday. My alarm goes off, and the day begins. At this point, I'm used to the morning routine of my new life. It's not all that different from my old lifestyle, if I think about it. There are only a few, key differences. For one, there's nobody else to make this place a home. I've been trying not to think about it lately, because I don't want to depress myself, but I really wish I could have a home-cooked meal. Another difference is that I don't stay up until the early hours playing around on the internet. At least, not since I've started at Sobu high. Which brings me to the final difference.

I actually look forward to going to school.

I grin to myself, and I start my morning rituals.

* * *

On the way to school, I find myself thinking back to yesterday, and the two people I met.

Isshiki Iroha. A trendy first year girl who happens to be the manager of the soccer club, and somehow, the president of the student council. She irrirated the hell out of me with her obnoxious personality, so I was hoping to not have anything more to do with her. In the end, I never told Hikigaya that the girl I met in PE yesterday was one in the same. I don't know why, but something in my head warned me to drop the topic.

As for Yukinoshita Haruno...I hope I never have to see her again. I couldn't stand to be in her presence. She barely acknowledged me yesterday, and when she did, it felt like she was looking at some gross animal or insect. Why does she have such an interest in Hikigaya? I have no idea, but what I do know is that next time she pins Hikigaya down, I'm just going to leave.

Come to think of it, why does Hikigaya know these attractive girls? He told me he gave up on socialization when he failed to make friends in the world. If that's true, then why would such beautiful girls consentingly spend so much time with him?

Riajuu bastard. Introduce me to some hot guys, you selfish prick.

* * *

It's another day at school, and even though I'm still in my first week, I already feel settled in. I've been interacting with my classmates, just a little. I don't get as nervous around them, and I can almost talk to them normally. If this keeps up, I might even have a fulfilling normal highschool life with tons of friends and a perfect boyfriend.

The day goes by, and lunchtime arrives. It's another day where I didn't prepare any lunch, so it's off to the cafeteria we go.

I get something boring to eat, as usual, and when I'm walking off, I spot Hikigaya. He's walking the other way and doesn't notice me. I speed up until I'm walking next to him, and when he finally notices me, he throws out the same lame greeting he always does.

"Yo."

"You always greet me like that. It's super lame." Instead of greeting him in return, I decide to start by insulting him.

"Don't care. It's the shortest greeting the Japanese language will allow." He defends lamely.

"You lazy piece of shit." I remark snidely. "Keep that up and eventually you'll just be grunting in response to everything."

He grins. "Good. Then I'll have to use even less effort in my everyday life."

"Your laziness is repulsive. I bet you're a slob at home." I feign disgust. I'm trying not to smile, this friendly banter is heartwarming to me.

"Only when my sister's not around to see it. I have to look good for my imouto, so she will continue to dote on me as she grows up. That way, she will happily support me when she becomes an adult, and I can stay at home and play homemaker." He says without a hint of shame.

I shake my head in mock disappointment. "Wow, Hikigaya. Just wow. I can't believe you just said that with a straight face." I was trying not to giggle, but it slipped out towards the end.

When he hears me laugh, he laughs a little too.

"Hikitani-kun?" A voice comes from the side. We both turn towards the source.

Hayama, or at least who I think is Hayama, is standing there looking at us. Oh my goodness you are so fine. Come here and let mama play with you.

"You need something, Hayama?" Hikigaya says. Well, that's what he said but with the tone he used, it sounded more like 'why the fuck are you bothering me?'

"Do I have to need something to talk to you?" Hayama asks politely. No, sweetheart. You can come talk to us whenever you feel like it. In fact, I insist you do.

Hikigaya is not in sync with me, apparently. "You know I'm not one for idle chatter."

Hayama's reply is snappy, and a little too quick. "Yet here you are, laughing away with this girl like you're old friends." He looks at me, and I swear I see sparkles around his face.

Before I can say anything, he approaches me and begins his introduction. "Hi there. My name is Hayama Hayato." He smiles and extends a hand. Shit he's so fine.

On the other hand, I am a total mess. "U-uhm, hello. I'm uh...Ku-...Kuroki." I sputter out lamely. Then I realize I only gave him half of my name. "T-Tomoko! Kuroki...Tomoko." I'm sighing at myself on the inside. You're such an idiot sometimes girl.

He does a little laugh, it's a beautiful sound. "Well, Kuroki-san. I hope we can get along." He beams at me. It's then that I realize he's still holding his hand out. Almost as if panicking, I hurriedly take his hand and shake it too aggressively. I am so blowing it right now.

I look to Hikigaya, and he's trying not to laugh. Bastard. Punk bastard. Shitty punk bastard.

I thought after a first impression like that, Hayama would take off like a bird. But instead, he insisted on continuing to grace us with his company.

"Are you guys going to lunch?" He asks politely. He's so dreamy.

But I actually don't want to be around him anymore. I'm embarrassing myself in front of a local celebrity. This could be bad, my highschool life was just beginning, dammit!

Hikigaya, being the scumbag he is, throws me to the wolves. "Yeah, but if you wanted to borrow Kuroki, she's all yours." He is making a straight face, but I can tell he's laughing his ass off on the inside.

Hayama, if at all possible, seems to become even brighter. "Ah, thanks. I wanted to get to know the person who could get _that_ Hikitani-kun to laugh out loud."

...So, wait. He's only interested in me because Hikigaya is?

I feel denigrated. I suddenly feel a lot less nervous around Hayama. I'm not sure exactly how much, but as I try to say something to find out, Hikigaya beats me to it.

"Actually, I changed my mind. We're busy. Get lost." Hikigaya says bluntly. His mood completely changed in a moment's notice.

Hayama, on the other hand, seems to ignore this. "My business is with Kuroki-chan. I wasn't asking you." He smiles the same smile as he says this, and somehow his smile suddenly becomes meaningless to me.

"She doesn't want to talk with you." Hikigaya seems to be defending me. It feels a lot like when we met Haruno. I felt like he was protecting me then, too.

Hayama persists. "Why are you speaking for her?" Still, that same fake smile rests on his face.

"Because you're not even asking her." He finishes aggressively.

At this, Hayama turns to me. "Oh, he's right. How rude of me. Kuroki-chan, could you please come with me for a minute?"

I don't feel half as charmed as I did just a minute ago. Sure, he's still the finest piece of man-pie I've ever seen up close, but his words just now were beyond offputting.

"Um, sorry. I have to go to lunch." I clip my words, and turn to leave. Hikigaya starts walking as I do.

"Ah, that's a shame. Maybe next time." Hayama offers politely.

"Take a hint, dude." Hikigaya remarks as we walk away.

* * *

Afterwards, we're eating lunch, in comfortable silence.

"Hey, thanks." I say out of the blue.

"No problem."

I didn't specify what I was referring to, but I didn't need to. He already knew.

"He's exactly how you said he'd be." I remark.

"Mm, I told you."

"Yeah, you did. I thought you were just being jealous." I add.

"Well, what did we learn today?" He says in a condescending tone. "That's right. Never doubt Hikigaya-sama."

He doesn't quite grin, but I can tell when he's amused. He gets this glint in his eye and his tone becomes sarcastic. I wonder how many other people can recognize these tells in his behavior.

"Piss off. The day you become Hikigaya-sama is the day I get a boyfriend." I retort rudely.

As soon as I say that, I know he's going to have some smartass rebuttal. Before he gets to say it though, someone shouts over our conversation.

"Senpai!" a familiar airy voice echoes across the abandoned courtyard.

We turn towards the commotion, and sure enough, it's Isshiki. Or should I call her Isshiki-san? Maybe I'll find out soon enough. She jogs over to us. Or rather, to Hikigaya. I was thinking about it before, but this bastard knows too many fucking popular people. Give me a break, dude.

"Senpai, there you are!" She announces.

"Oi, this place is classified. How'd you find me?"

"Yui-senpai said you'd be here. If nothing else, I can at least depend on you to be doing the same things everyday. It makes you easy to find, you knoooow?"

When she says that, Hikigaya exchanges a glance with me. Yeah, I heard it too, buddy. It's an effort to keep a straight face between the two of us.

Of course, this brings Isshiki's attention to me. I look back at her, and she's staring at me in surprise. What the fuck are you looking at?

"...Senpai. Yui-senpai said you always eat alone." She says monotonously.

Hold on, I'm confused. Which Senpai is Senpai? Why do only some of your Senpais have names?

"This is Kuroki Tomoko." He introduces me. "She's new. We had a legendary battle over who gets to have this lunch spot. In the end, I won but I allowed her to stay, out of respect for her strength."

...Wait, what kind of introduction is that?

"Huh? Senpai, that kind of humor really isn't your style, you knooow?"

Don't. Fucking. Laugh.

Isshiki finally turns to me. "Ah, anyway Tomoko-senpai. It's nice to meet you!" She beams with a brilliant smile.

We already met, chickenhead. Is your memory really that bad? How did you ever make it onto the student council?

"Yeah. Nice to meet you too, Isshiki-san." I decide to play dumb, since that seems to be her favorite game.

...Strange. I don't feel quite as nervous when I talk to her this time. Maybe it's because Hikigaya set the pace already.

"You're lucky, Kuroki. She remembered your name." Hikigaya remarks.

"Yeah I noticed yours is already just 'Senpai'" I say amusedly.

Isshiki pipes up. "Hey! I remember your name, Senpai. You know you're the only one I call 'Senpai'"

...What?

"Yeah right. What's the name of the Student Council Treasurer?" Hikigaya continues the conversation.

No, wait. What did she say before?

"Michiru-senpai! Geez, Senpai!" Isshiki says.

I think she noticed me staring dumbly at her. She returns the look. "...what?" She blurts.

After a somewhat awkward moment, the light goes off in her head. I think she recognized me. Probably, she's recalling what we talked about yesterday.

* * *

 _She sighs. "I wonder what class senpai has right now."_

 _"Senpai?"  
_

 _She closes her eyes, and sighs again. "Yeah. I'm the student council president, you see. I have this Senpai who dotes on me and does whatever I want. He looks gross but he's definitely useful when he wants to be." She answers, seemingly amused with her own answer._

 _"Um, could it be that you like this Senpai of yours?" I ask politely._

 _She gasps, as if she wasn't expecting the question. "Wh-why would you think that!?" She spouts far too defensively._

* * *

...

"Uwah!" She gasps, and her face flushes red within seconds.

Yep. Thought so. I know your secret, Isshiki-san.

I can't help but grin. Not in a condescending way, but in a way you would when you recall something hilarious.

"T-Tomoko-senpai! Ah, um..." She sees me grinning, and appears to panic. She has no idea what she wants to say to me. This is beyond funny. "Er, nevermind ahahaha!" She laughs in a nervous and fake way.

I say nothing, but am unable to find the courtesy to wipe the shit-eating grin off my face. Sorry, Kouhai-chan. It's just too funny.

Hikigaya is a little weirded out by our suspicious exchange. I'm not gonna be the one to tell him. He's throwing curious glances at the both of us. I'm still grinning.

"...Anyway, Isshiki. What did you want with me?" He breaks the silence with a question.

"Huh? Ah, right! Um...I wanted to tell you not to make plans after school today. I'm gonna make a request." She answers.

"Is that something you need to find me at lunchtime for? You were the one who said I'm doing the same thing every day."

"Well, I _did_ say that. But today's request is important, Senpai. And you had plans for the weekend, didn't you?" She says in a somewhat accusing tone.

"Fine. Still, it was unnecessary to go out of your way just for that."

Isshiki falters a little. "Well, there was something else..." She spares the briefest of glances at me. "But it's not important, I guess."

Oh, sorry Kouhai-chan. Am I in your way? Do you want me to step out so you can have a moment with 'Senpai'?

"Alright then." Hikigaya replies in a bored tone.

"So you're not busy today?" She asks hopefully. She's actually kind of cute when she's being girly for a guy.

"I never am, like you said." He drawls begrudgingly. I'm guessing he's against the notion of not being able to go home and do nothing.

"Geez, Senpai! You don't have to sound so annoyed, you knoooow?"

I can't help it. I tried not to laugh, but I ended up choking out a little snort. I get both of their attention. Whoops.

"Sorry, I choked on my food." I say dismissively.

Isshiki doesn't seem to care, but when she's looking at me, I see Hikigaya flash a big, rotten grin at me. Not helping, dickhead. Isshiki turns back towards him and in an instant, his face is neutral again.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then, Senpai."

"Sure."

And she takes off.

When we're alone, he begins his interrogation. "So what was that about before?"

Shit. I might find Isshiki's problems funny, but I don't want to give up the big secret. I'm not that bad of a person.

"It doesn't matter."

"You keeping secrets, Kuroki?" He prods.

I decide that I should nip this conversation in the bud. "Look, it's not my secret I'm keeping, okay? You'll find out eventually."

And just like that, he drops the topic. Huh. I thought a smartass like him would investigate a little more. That's fine, I guess.

We eat in silence for a while.

"...You knooooooow." I say with increasing volume.

We're finally free to laugh at our stupid joke. No hard feelings, Isshiki, but it's really funny.

* * *

 **Guest: pls update**

 **Me: k**

 ***doesn't update***

 **...**

 **I was drunk all weekend okay? My family came back from Australia for the week.**

 **On that note, I might be spending the week travelling with them, depending on what I end up doing tomorrow. If I get hit with more inspiration tonight, hopefully I can pump out another chapter. I already have some of it planned. If I don't get it out tonight, then I'll see if I can't stay home. Because if I go, you won't hear from my ass for the next week or so.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I ended up going with my fams in the end, and that's why I didn't update for like 4 days. After I got home, we decided my sister is staying for a while, and she likes to hog the laptop so I won't have as many chances to write as I did when I started. If you were expecting a 10k chapter in compensation for the long wait...sorry. I wasn't writing much of anything at all since I posted my other story.**

 **This chapter may be subject to revision later. I wrote some parts after everyone went to sleep after a night of drinking. I'll let you guys know in a review if it gets updated. It'll probably just be changes in the flow/pacing, rather than the entire direction of the story.**

 **Also, one thing about the formatting. From now on I'll be using a slightly different format for the change in perspective. A minor change, nothing serious. Just letting you guys know. I'm doing this because I'm considering using more POV changes.  
**

* * *

 **(Hachiman)**

There's a saying I recently learned in English class. It goes; 'hope for the best, prepare for the worst'. In my opinion, terrible advice. Hoping for the best would be to subconsciously set an expectation. An expectation that can and will be betrayed. You can tell yourself that you're ready for the worst, but that's simply not true. If you are really expecting the worst, you wouldn't hope for the best. Conversely, while you had your head in the clouds thinking about the best possible outcome, you failed to realize that you never truly prepared for the worst. It's a philosophy that sets it's followers up not only for failure, but also the greatest possible disappointment. It's ironic, because one might think the purpose of this phrase is the exact opposite of that. Yet another example of how this world is full of lies.

In short, I am expecting to suffer today. But the reason I am expecting disaster is not because I decrypted some obscure foreign philosophy. The reason I am expecting to suffer is something much more justified.

Isshiki Iroha has just made a request to the service club.

Her request is strange to say the least. For once, it's something other than becoming the student council's goons. This time, Isshiki seems to have a personal request. Supposedly, she wants to move on with her love life. That is to say, she wishes to lay her feelings for Hayama to rest. Now this is a great idea, but most girls have the integrity to deal with these things on their own. Show a little more independence from time to time you knooooow.

She intends to do this in a rather questionable way. She wants to go on a date with another guy, because she feels that she's been having unrealistic expectations about the concept of a relationship with him, and wants a more normal experience. She selfishly decided to nominate me for this bothersome chore. She had some cheap excuse like "If it's Senpai, I'll probably be deterred from dating for a while." Lies, Isshiki. I already know the real reason; you don't want to reveal your horrid personality to your classmates because you know the truth will spread like wildfire and your facade will be ruined for your entire highschool life.

As for her motive, her reasoning was more flimsy and vague than ever. Supposedly, she had a conversation about her love life with a total stranger yesterday, and has since been questioning herself and the way she feels. First of all, why would you share those kinds of details with a stranger? Secondly, was it always that easy to change your mind? How can someone so manipulative be so ironically defenseless? If I'd known it was that easy to change your mind, I would have done it long ago, and saved myself a huge amount of trouble. Trouble like this awful request you're making right now.

A strange request, a questionable method, a suspicious motive. Again, I'm smart to expect the worst.

That's if the request even goes through at all. Yukinoshita has always disapproved of Isshiki's irresponsible behavior, and it's no secret that Isshiki's usual requests often get on her nerves. This time, though, it seems her patience has run out.

"Absolute nonsense, if I ever heard it." Yukino says in blatant disapproval.

As if expecting this from the start, Isshiki flashes a malicious grin that I've become far too familiar with in recent times. "Oh yeah? What makes you say that, Yukino-senpai?"

A challenge, versed as a question.

Yukinoshita folds her arms and legs, and leans back in her chair. "To begin with, your request is entirely irrespective of your motive, which is questionable in itself. There is nothing to suggest fulfilling your request will achieve the outcome you claim to desire." Yukino answers formally, almost condescendingly.

Challenge accepted.

She continues to argue her point. "Furthermore, the method is fundamentally flawed. You intend to go on a date formulated entirely by yourself, based on your own ideals of what you think a date should be. How could this possibly help you disillusion you from your own fantasies regarding the concept of dating?" Damn, Yukinoshita. You could be a Lawyer.

Isshiki seems undeterred. "Maybe, but there's no reason not to try!" She beams.

Uh, if you know something will be a complete waste of time, isn't that a good reason not to try?

"I can't have you sidetracking my clubmates. There is always the possibility of an actual request being presented to us today." Yukinoshita defends.

"This is an actual request, you knoooow?"

I used to hate it when she did that. Now it lightens up my mood whenever I hear it. You knoooow.

Isshiki continues. "Besides, I already asked Senpai. He cleared his schedule for me earlier, right Senpai?"

I decide to make a point of my own. "Well yeah, but if it was something like this in the first place, why did it have to be a club request?"

"Because, Senpai!" She argues brilliantly. "I wanted to be sure you'd do it. I know you well, don't I Senpai?" She asks cutely. Dammit, she's not Komachi. She's not.

"I suppose you do. Fine then, let's get going." I drawl in resignation.

"Hikigaya-kun, you're spoiling Isshiki-san." Yukinoshita seems intent to win this case.

Isshiki interjects. "It's fine, Yukino-senpai! I just want to borrow Senpai for today."

"Hikigaya-kun, I am the President of the service club, and I am denying this request." Still, Yukinoshita persists.

"Then just let me have Senpai! You two can manage one day without him, right?"

Yukinoshita seems to have reached her limit.

"Hikigaya-kun. I'm asking you to stay." She presents an ultimatum.

"Senpai, I'm asking you to come with me." Isshiki counters.

Oh come on. This isn't fair. How could I ever make a decision like that? If either of you cared about me, you wouldn't selfishly ask me to choose like this.

"Hikki." Yuigahama speaks up. It seems like she was looking for a chance to speak for a while now.

"I think you should do it." She says. A surprising decision, because I was expecting her to side with 'Yukinon' like she always does.

Isshiki feeds on the support. "Yeah! Yui-senpai gets it!"

"Yuigahama-san, what are you saying?" Yukinoshita appears baffled.

"Yukinon, this request is important." Yuigahama's tone is a little more serious than it usually it. It catches me by surprise.

She turns to me. "It's important for people to find out how they really feel, right Hikki?" She smiles in a comforting way. My heart skips a beat. Honestly I thought she'd be the last person to say that.

I think I just found a little of that courage I was looking for. But I still need much more.

Finally, she turns to Isshiki. "Iroha-chan, I hope we can fulfill the spirit of your request!" She beams enthusiastically.

The spirit of a request. Was it me or Yukinoshita who coined that term? It refers to the underlying issue hidden within the request. Rather than fulfill the request itself, we aim to resolve the problem that brought forth the request in the first place. Using our classic example, a man is hungry because he is unable to fish. Rather than provide him with a fish, a simple, temporary solution, we should aim to teach him to fish, so that he can provide for himself in the future, thus fulfilling the spirit of his request.

But what was the spirit of Isshiki's request? For Yuigahama to understand it and not me, it must be a girl thing.

Isshiki reciprocates the positive energy. "Un! Thanks so much Yui-senpai!" Her smile is bright and innocent. It's easy to forget her abusive and rotten personality when she's like this.

Yukinoshita of course, crumbles under the pressure of Yurigahama's yuri beam. "Very well. Hikigaya-kun, are you up to fulfilling this request?"

I sigh. It occurs to me that I would have been able to avoid doing anything if I had just sided with Yukinoshita. "Alright. Let's go Isshiki."

* * *

 **(Tomoko)**

The school bell rings, and I'm out of here. I kind of want to socialize with someone...anyone, but I don't have the courage to approach my classmates out of the blue. As much as I like hanging out with Hikigaya, I think he has club right about now, and I'm not desperate enough to bug him when he's busy just to occupy my time.

So I head out of school. Or at least, I try to. I'm caught before I can escape.

"Kuroki-chan!" I turn to find the source. Oh no.

It's the gorgeous, rude, sparkly, fake-ass celebrity they like to call _Hayama-kuuun~!_

I suddenly don't really feel very social at all.

"Ah, Kuroki-chan. Are you leaving school already?" He asks politely.

Of course I am, dumbass. What the hell does it look like? You're supposed to be a smart person, aren't you? How the hell did you not figure out what I was doing? Or are you trying to subtly insult me, like 'oh? you don't have anyone to hang out with, loser'? How fucking ru-

"Um, yeah. I guess." I reply timidly.

Ugh, how pathetic. I wish I were more like Hikigaya.

"Well, I'm not busy either. You wanna hang out?" Again with that polite tone.

In the first place, when did I say I wasn't busy? I just said I was leaving school. Go away, man.

"U-um, I'm not...really sure." I manage to sputter out.

"Aw, come on. I want to make up for my bad first impression earlier today." He's being so pushy. I wasn't expecting him to be like this at all. Then again, I'm not really sure what I expected.

"I don't have any money..." I lie to him. Please get the hint.

"Then I'll treat you. Please, I insist."

I lack the courage to refuse him any more. I'm worried if I do, it might get confrontational. So I just nod my head and look at the ground.

"Great! Let's go, then." He beams and then starts to walk off. I put my head down and follow.

* * *

 **(Hachiman)**

Isshiki ordered me to go home and change. We're supposed to meet up in town. I get home, and Komachi is already there. Oi, go and join a school club or something. You're always complaining that I have too much free time, yet you have the freedom to just go home after school?

"Ah, Onii-chan. You're home early. Did you have a fight with your club?" She asks rudely. Why do you always assume the worst of me?

"Nah, we got a request. It requires casual clothes." I reply curtly. Komachi will definitely inflate the issue if I give her too much details. I don't want the bother, and I don't have the time.

Unfortunately, it may be too late for that. "Eh? You're going on a date with a girl!?"

"What the- how did you figure it out from just that!?" I ask in astonishment.

"EH!? So you really are!?"

Dammit I've been had. Dimwit, nincompoop, Yuigahama!

"I don't have time for this." I attempt to flee to my room.

"Oh no you don't mister!" Komachi runs up and grabs my arm. Hey, that's dangerous to do to someone rushing up the stairs!

"Look, I really don't have time for this."

"Then at least let me help pick your clothes!" She compromises.

I sigh. I do that a lot these days. "Fine, but in return you can't ask me anything until I get home. Deal?"

"Deal!"

So we go to my room. Let it be said that I will never understand a woman's tastes. I thought I had found some acceptable clothes, comfortable and functional while still being pretty cool in my opinion. Komachi was breathing fire when I tried to insist on my choice of clothes. She went through my entire wardrobe, and in the end she picked out some lame clothes that our Mom had bought me one day out of the blue. It's weird because it's not something she usually -ever- does. I wonder if there's a problem with our family that I'm not seeing.

Whoa, getting sidetracked again. Anyway, Komachi chose some lame clothes but argued that her sense of fashion was better than mine and she knows what girls like in a guy. I didn't have anything clever to say so I just accepted it.

"So, Onii-chan, who's the lucky girl?" She tries to ask in a casual tone. Nice try.

"Nope. We had a deal."

"Awww! Come on! Give me something, Onii-chan! Please!" She begins to beg.

"Fine. It's someone you've never met before. That's all you get."

She appeared to be shocked by that little tidbit. "What!? You already have Yui-chan and Yukino-chan and you have someone else still? Onii-chan, you're becoming a scumbag!"

Ouch, Komachi. Ouch.

"Whatever. I'm going now bye!" I tell her quickly and blitz out of my room and down the stairs.

"Tell me everything when you get home!" She yells. I'll pretend I didn't hear that, so that I can deny it later.

* * *

 **(Tomoko)**

On the way, Hayama tries to make small talk.

"So, Kuroki-chan, how's life at your new school?"

It was fine, until you started talking to me. "Um, it's pretty good...I think."

"That's good. You joined any clubs or anything like that?"

"Um...N-not really."

"Well, what are you into?" He prods invasively.

"Oh, lots of things. I just can't find the one for me." I lie. I knew I was gonna start lying eventually. Here we go again.

"Oh? Cool. It's good that you're doing well." He smiles that fake smile of his.

"Yeah." I say curtly.

Eventually, we get to town. Now what, dickhead? Did you even have a plan or are you just trying to bother me?

"Ah, we're here. Hey, guys!" He shouts, waving his hand in the air. Wait, is he calling to someone?

I look where he's waving. A group of people, including Miura begin to approach us.

FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK

I have to get the fuck outta here pronto. Hayama you bastard, you set me up.

The group reaches us, and I can't even look at them.

"Hayato. What took you so long?" She casually greets Hayama. "Hah? Why is she with you?" she asks almost accusingly.

She's definitely referring to me. It's not like I want to be here either.

There's a brief silence. I think that was my cue to introduce myself, but I couldn't get my gaze off the floor.

"Ah, guys, this is Kuroki Tomoko. She's a new student." Hayama picks up my slack before it gets awkward. For them, that is. My awkward flag already flying high. And it's on fire.

"Kuroki-chan, these are my friends." When prompted, I force myself to look up.

Hayama continues. "This is Yumiko, Hina, Kakeru, Ooka, and Yamato." He points to them as he names them.

Oi, are those first names? I can't use first names you idiooooot!

"..."

I can't even speak. I'm nervous as all hell. The silence is blanketting the atmosphere and it's getting awkward.

Miura -A.K.A. 'Yumiko'- speaks up. "Ah, wait. I remember you. You're that girl who was hanging out with Hikio."

"Eeh? That Hikitani-kun?" The other girl -Hina, I think- asks in fascination.

"No way! That guy never wants to hang out with anyone!" The guy with the gross red hair follows up.

"How did you do it?" One of the other guys asks. I didn't get the names of the last two. Must be minor characters or something.

Hayama chimes in. "Yeah, I thought it was amazing too. What's the secret?"

Is Hikigaya some sort of rare Pokemon? Why are they all so interested in him?

"U-um...I dunno. I can just sort of talk to him easy. E-Easily, I mean." I correct my sputtering nonsense.

Hina presses the topic. "So you knew him before?" She asks with a bit of enthusiasm. Seriously, what's with the morbid curiosity surrounding Hikigaya?

"Um, no. I just kind of took his lunch spot on my first day and we just somehow got along."

Kakeru, the gross hair guy, also seems to be interested in Hikigaya. "You're kidding! So you just, like, clicked with him or something? That's nuts bro!"

Superbly articulated, bro.

"I guess." It's gradually getting easier to talk to these people. "Um...Why is Hikigaya so interesting anyway?" I make an inquiry of my own.

Hayama is the one to answer. "He's helped us a lot over the past few months. We all want to get along with him better, but he hates socializing." He smiles as he says it, but there's something in his tone that's not all that happy.

"Yeah. He's a good guy but, his personality is like, such a drag." Miura says in something of a bored tone.

"I keep hearing that, but I don't really see it. I think he's easy to talk to."

"Actually, Kuroki-chan. I wanted to ask about that. When we met earlier, you actually got him to laugh." Hayama says.

For some reason, when he says this, most of his group, save Miura, goes 'eeeehh!'. What the hell is so amazing about that, you idiots?

"Uh, yeah I guess that happened. Why do you ask?"

"I've never seen anyone do that before, ever. How did you do it?" Hayama asks with far too much enthusiasm.

Before I can answer, the glasses girl makes a fuss. "Buha! Real HayaHachi! Oh my god!" Her nose begins to bleed. Dude, have some fucking self-control, that's so gross.

"..." I can't help but stare at the spectacle she's making. She's squirming and squealing and dripping blood on the pavement. This is some next level fujoshi shit right here.

"Ahaha! Sorry about this. Hina's real eccentric when it comes to BL." Hayama makes an attempt to defend her dignity. It's in vain.

If I'm being completely honest, HayaHachi does sound kind of hot. Especially with the way Hikigaya acts all 'tsun-tsun' and the fact that Hayama's a celebrity. I think I could get behind that. But I wouldn't just express my humiliating fantasies in public, jeez.

"Oi, Kuroki. You into Hikio?" Miura asks. With her commanding tone it almost sounds like an accusation.

Oddly enough, it's not something I really thought about. He _is_ the first guy besides family that I ever felt comfortable with, and he might even be the last. Yet, for some reason I haven't even entertained the idea of having him as a boyfriend.

"No, I don't think so." I answer honestly.

"You sure? Because you like, totally perked up when I mentioned him."

Huh? Oh shit, I guess I did. That's strange. Maybe it's because it's a common topic we were interested in. Usually I have nothing to talk about with the social types, and the conversation would die pretty quickly. That, and my social anxiety sometimes disables my voicebox.

"Hm. I didn't even notice." I say.

"Well, you can't have him. A friend of ours is like, totally into him." She says with finality.

"Yeah, he totally belongs to Yui-chan!" Hina seems to have recomposed herself.

Wait, there's a second girl who's into Hikigaya? Riajuu bastard!

"I know right?" Kakeru chimes in.

"Uhh...Okay, then. If you say so." I comply.

"Well then, shall we get going?" Hayama changes the topic.

"Un!" The two insignificant boys grunt in approval.

The group begins to walk off. I'm suddenly nervous about what we're going to be doing today. I drag myself along at the back of the group, as if I were a reluctant dog on a leash.

* * *

 **(Hachiman)**

"Ah, Senpai! Sorry I'm late, did you wait long?" Isshiki approaches and asks a cliche question.

"Yes you did. Which is outrageous because you were the one who engineered this farce." I reply blandly.

"...You said something lame like that last time too. Zero points." She huffs.

That's right, I remember. We did something similar to this before. Isshiki dragged me around like a pig carcass and insulted everything about me under the pretense of a date. And then she had the nerve to use the receipts as blackmail material afterwards!

"Which reminds me, haven't we already done something like this before? How is it different now?"

"Aah jeez! It's just different okay! Shut up and take me on a date, Senpai!" What a fantastically presented answer, Isshiki. You could be a laywer.

"You're the one with the master plan. You'll be the one taking me out today."

"Ah! Good idea Senpai, you take this." She hands me a slip of paper. I unfold it and take a look at the contents. It appears to be a timetable.

"Now you're in charge of the date, Senpai!" She beams happily.

Once again, Isshiki, your logic is horribly flawed.

"If I'm going off of _your_ schedule, how am I at all in charge?" I ask monotonously.

Isshiki appears to get frustrated. "Naargh! Jeez, Senpai. Just play along will you?"

"Fine." I drawl.

"Hey Senpai." She changes her tone quickly. "You'll take this seriously, right? This is important to me."

It's rare for Isshiki to drop her bubbly facade. I can't help but wonder just how much this request means to her. My mind briefly returns to what Yuigahama said earlier.

"...Yeah. Let's go, Isshiki."

* * *

 **Okay, yes. Tomoko opened up too easily to the clique, but I'm trying to show the start of her growth out of her social anxiety. She has been talking more with her classmates, remember? The topic of Hachiman served as an icebreaker, allowing for a decent first impression. Maybe you can expect some cringy awkwardness in the next chapter.  
**

 **As for Hachiman's side, I couldn't tell you what to expect. What happens at the end of his 'date' will affect the course of the entire story, so I have to make a decision on what's going to happen.**

 **Update: I now have a solid plan for how to end the next chapter. I won't spoil anything, but let's just say it'll be a chapter with some character development.**

 **Also, I'd like to address something. I posted another story here (Obsession) and it was very well received. I'm happy as an amatuer writer that I could write something that appeals well, but I must insist that this story right here takes priority over the other one. Furthermore, I have nothing planned for the next part of Obsession as of yet.**

 **I'll probably be doing things like this occasionally. When I cook up an idea for a new story, I'll pump out the first chapter just so I don't forget the idea. But again, I want to finish this story first, or at least get to a comfortable point.**

 **To be honest, it's not like I have an ending in mind. It might turn out to be one of those stories that just keeps going to absurd lengths. I wanted to try and flesh out most of the characters in different ways. I haven't even gotten close to touching on Yukino and Yui's characters. They might even get their own arcs.  
**

 **I was partially drunk when I wrote the Tomoko/clique scene so the flow might be all fucked up. It might be revised later. Let me know if the pacing is weird.  
**

 **IDK.**

 **Review my story or I punch your face in half with my foot.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Darn it. I wrote about 4k of this chapter, and then lost it because I failed to save it. Here's to having to write out the same chapter twice. At least it lets me touch up on the dialogue and stuff. Writing fanfiction using the internet browser of a PS4 is a massive pain in the ass. The keyboard gets all funny and if you press the console button even once the page will close.**

 **I'm so touched, guys. over 100 reviews, over 10,000 hits and my story even got added to a community. I'm glad you guys like it. Hopefully I won't disappoint you guys. I have some ideas for future chapters ready, particularly next chapter. This one is slightly longer than normal, and the next one will be slightly shorter.  
**

* * *

 **(Hachiman)**

According to this piece of paper with barely legible chicken scribbles, our first destination is a bowling alley. At first I can't help but think it's cliche, but after further consideration, I realize that pretty much anywhere we go has been done a million times before, so in effect, everything is cliche.

So why is it that all romance hopefuls like to insist that their dating experiences are special? Simple, they lie to themselves, like they are so used to doing. They don't even realize how often they do this to themselves. Their self-delusions remain unaddressed right up until the point where they are forcibly dispelled by the harsh realities of the truth. Said truth being the fact that their love lives won't be nearly as magical or satisfying as they had envisioned.

And yet, my job today is to somehow unravel these lies by maintaining them completely. On top of that, my client is someone who is very invested in these types of lies. I have my work cut out for me.

"Senpai, we're here." Isshiki announces. Indeed, we find ourselves standing outside the first castle of illusion, better known as 'Bowling King'.

"Yeah, let's go in."

We enter the building, and approach the front desk. "Two, please." Isshiki asks politely.

The guy working the counter sighs in a horribly depressing way. "Sure." He drawls miserably. "Please exchange your shoes on the left." He drags his words out in a low tone.

It seems like this guy hates living and wants to die. Now I know I'm not in any position to say this, but should such a depressing person really be working the front desk? Seems like a terrible business decision in my opinion. Post him in the back on maintainence or cleanup or something. You're losing customers here, manager-san.

"Okaay then." Isshiki says awkwardly. We get the tickets and promptly finish all our business with this guy.

After exchanging our shoes and getting some seats and a lane, we set up a game.

"You wanna go first? I'm no good at these sorts of things." I say to Isshiki.

"Okay then. Beware, Senpai. I'm amazingly good at bowling." She brags shamelessly.

She steps into our lane. Before she begins, she turns around and faces me. "You'd better not beat my score if you know what's good for you." Isshiki warns me.

Wait, what? So I'm forced to throw the game from the beginning? What's the point in even playing, then!

Isshiki takes a smaller ball from the tray into her tiny hands. Lining up on the lane, she gets a running start and tosses the ball with an "Ei!" sound.

She hit about 7 pins, a decent bowl. Unfortunately...

 **BZZZZZZZZT**

Her throw is invalidated because she ran too far ahead and stepped over the bowling line. I'm far too stoic of a person to laugh at something like that, but I can't help find it funny. Isshiki turns to me, blushing at her embarrassing performance. I thought you were good at this, Isshiki.

"Th-that doesn't count! Do over! Do over!" She spouts immaturely. Sorry, but it doesn't work like that.

"The score's already recorded. Your spectacular failure is chronicled on this computer forever." I tease.

She doesn't take it very well. "Shut up! This sucks! Senpaaaaaii!" She whines at me. What exactly do you expect me to do?

"Look, it's still your turn. You get two bowls in a round. I've never even been here and I know this." I inform her unsympathetically.

"Oh, right. I knew that, hehe." She tries to laugh off her oversight. Her face is a little red, and it's no surprise. She's not looking too cool at the moment.

She takes her second ball, and goes for her second shot. She doesn't overstep the line this time, and her ball goes down the lane. It's careening slightly off to the side, and is nearly in the gutter by the time it reaches the pins.

She hits one pin.

This time, it takes an effort on my behalf not to laugh at her. I bite my lips shut just to be safe. Isshiki turns to me, and appears to be on the verge of tears.

"Senpaaaaaii!" She wails. Oh please don't cry.

"I'm sorry Isshiki. It's not funny. Don't cry." I get out of my seat and try to appease her before she starts crying for real.

"Look, I won't beat your score, like I promised, okay?" I offer in what was supposed to be a comforting tone, but probably sounded condescending because of my naturally flat voice.

It seems to work. "Okay. Thanks, Senpai. You're sweet." She says meekly. She gives me a girlish look as she says it, and her face is still flushed from embarrassment.

It catches me off guard. "Uh...Yeah." I agree shyly. I instinctively look away to keep my composure.

I take my place on the lane as Isshiki takes a seat. I grab a slightly larger ball than what she used.

I turn back to her. "So...don't get more than one pin?" I ask mockingly.

She doesn't appreciate my humor. "Senpaai!" She whines cutely.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." I reply with a grin.

I take a couple of steps back and start my run. I throw the ball in what I think is decent form for a first-timer.

Strike. Ten pins.

Whoops. I freeze in place. There are other people here, but somehow it seems to go quiet. Slowly and carefully, I turn towards Isshiki. She looks flabbergasted, and her eyes and mouth are wide open. We lock eyes, and there's a brief moment of awkward silence.

Then I laugh.

I choke it back immediately, but it's too late. I honestly had no intention of doing that, but I don't think it'll be easy explaining that to Isshiki right now.

I make an attempt to justify myself. "Listen, Isshi-"

"I can't believe you Senpai! You said you've never been bowling before!" She pouts.

"I haven't. That was honestly my first throw." My reply is straight-faced. I forcibly grind the humor out of my voice, which was easy to do once I regained my composure. I'm not normally a humorous person after all.

"Hmph! Beginner's luck! You'd better not win, Senpai" She retorts.

As it turns out, it really was beginner's luck. My subsequent turns are comparable to Isshiki's first turn. My score is littered with poor throws, fouls and gutterballs. Isshiki honestly doesn't fare much better, but she does beat me in the end. Our final scores are rather pitiful. Isshiki's 36 to my measly 29. A rather pathetic match overall.

"Ha! I beat you Senpai, just like I said I would." Isshiki boasts, rather inappropriately.

"Oh? You're so cocky now, yet you were almost in tears earlier on." I remark condescendingly.

"Watch it, Senpai." She tries to sound threatening.

It doesn't work. "Yeah yeah."

A comfortable silence comes between us, and we get ready to leave.

"...Hey Senpai." Isshiki breaks the silence.

"Hm?"

"You seem...different today." She remarks

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Nevermind. It's a little weird, but I think I like this kind of Senpai too."

Is that a confession? It is, right? I sense an opportunity.

"Ah, sorry Isshiki. I appreciate your feelings, but you have to understand I just can't accept-"

She interjects. "See? That's what I mean, Senpai! Were you always the type to have a sense of humor?"

What? I've always had a sense of humor. It's just been too sophisticated for someone like you to appreciate it. Well, I say sophisticated, but anyone else would probably describe it as twisted and cynical.

"Sorry." I apologize without thinking about it. I have no idea why I did. Is it something to be sorry about?

"It's nothing to be sorry about, Senpai." Isshiki assures me. "Even if you change your attitude, you'll still be my Senpai. The truth is, Senpai, despite your awful personality, you're my most dependable Senpai." She smiles comfortingly.

Woman, do you not even realize when you're insulting people? I swear you just do it without realizing sometimes. I thought you cared about people saw you.

"That's why I chose you for this request, Senpai."

Ah, dammit. That was too cute.

"...Thanks, Isshiki."

She shakes her head, smiling. "It's nothing. Shall we get going?"

* * *

 **(Tomoko)**

Our first stop is a fast food resturant. It's funny, I used to dream of being able to go to a burger joint with a group of friends, and now that I'm here I just want to go home. I think I made a half-decent first impression, but I still feel like I'm on edge. I am, after all, the odd one out here. I'm not a part of this clique, and beyond that, I'm just not like these people.

We line up to order. Well, 'line up' is a rather loose term for what we did. Our large group of 7 people can't muster the organizational abilities to form a line. Instead, we stand in a messy cluster behind the people ordering at the counter. I can't believe how chatty this group is being. It feels like they're the only ones making noise in here. It was probably peaceful before we barged in here.

It's our turn to order. All of them order different things, and I sort of pity the employee who has to take 6 seperate orders at the same time.

"Kuroki-chan, what do you feel like?" Hayama asks politely.

I don't really know. I have enough yen to get by for the week, but I'm not in a position to be splurging on overpriced fast foods.

"Um...I'm not really that hungry." I tell him.

"I'll pay for yours, like I said I would. So don't be shy." He beams.

Well, that's an opportunity I'd be stupid to pass up. However, I look over Hayama's shoulder, and Miura is looking at me with a curious expression, as if she wanted to ask what the deal was. I don't want to step on her toes, she's far too commanding and I feel like it's more trouble than it's worth.

"No thanks. I'm okay." I decline. I wish I didn't. I'm actually kind of hungry.

"Are you sure? I really don't mind." He offers again, giving me one last chance to change my mind.

This time, I sack up and accept his offer. "Well, if you insist...I'll have, um...that one, please." I point to something that doesn't look expensive.

"Sure thing!" He agrees.

"Thanks." I say curtly. I kept my gratitude brief because I'm nervous, but I wonder if it sounded unappreciative instead.

We get our food and take a seat around a big, round table. Obviously, I'm gonna take the end seat[1]. They fill in, and I sit down last.

"Itadakimasu." Hayama says first.

"Itadakimaaasu!" The rest of the group parrots him.

"-tadakimasu." I add, trying to pretend I said it with them, when I actually almost missed my cue.

I see. I had my suspicions, but Hayama really is the head of this group, huh? I feel like if he wants something, the rest of them will suddenly want the same thing. Perhaps the reason they are playing nice with me is because it was Hayama who brought me in.

What an uncomfortable thought. Exactly what I needed to calm my nerves. Dipshit.

Then I get a thought. Is that the reason the group holds Hikigaya in high regard? Because Hayama won't leave him alone? I don't really get the dynamic between those two, but I'll make sure to ask Hikigaya about it later.

Anyway, we all dig in. Hey, this is pretty good! Thanks Hayama bro. You're a total poser but I appreciate the free meal.

They engage in small talk while they eat. I follow the conversation, but find myself unable to interject anywhere. Mostly, they are talking about things they've already experienced together, so it makes sense I would have a hard time butting in.

Suddenly, Hina redirects the conversation. "Say, Kuroki-chan. Why did you transfer so late in the year anyway?"

The question catches me off guard. The boys mount the pressure by adding their opinions. "Yeah. I thought it was like, super wierd to transfer now, you know?"

My mind scrambles to build a believable lie. There's no way I could possibly tell them the truth.

"Well..." I try to stall while I begin weaving a story.

"Basically...I can't go back there anymore." I finish pathetically. What the hell? I'm good at making things up. Why am I coming up with nothing?

Hina gives me this look of understanding. I'm not sure how she interpreted it, but it seems to satisfy her for now.

"Ah, it's fine if you don't want to talk about it." She says comfortingly.

The others chime in, with stuff like "Yeah, don't sweat it Kuroki-chan" and "We understand."

Huh. Maybe I still got it after all.

"Thanks." I offer my false appreciation.

The conversation returns to meaningless chatter, and once again I follow along without much input. Eventually, we all finish eating. I actually finished first. I kept trying to keep my mouth full, as if to keep it occupied and justifying my silence.

"Aah, the totally hit the spot." Kakeru sighs contentedly, and stretches his arms in the air.

I get up and grab my trash, walking it over to the trash bin, which for some reason is stationed all the way on the other end of the building. It's an ambiguous action. I was in the corner seat, so me getting up first was also to let the others out without anyone having to ask me to move. I thought it was clever, but actually if I think about it, it's probably not something normal people have to think about.

When I get back, the seats are empty, and everyone's trash is gone. How the hell did they dispose of theirs before me?

I look to Kakeru, who is putting his trash in the bin...right next to our seat. "Urgh! There was a trash bin right there!"

My outburst catches his attention, and he grins at me. "Ahaha! You didn't see, Kuroki-chan? You went all the way to the other side of the building for nothing." He laughs. It's not that funny, seaweed head.

"Shall we get a move on?" Hayama throws the question in the air.

He gets a couple of grunts in response, and the group heads out the door. Me, of course, following at the back like before.

"So, what's next?" One of the forgettable side characters asks.

"Karaoke!" Seaweed head yells out a terrible idea.

Fuck that. I can barely talk to these people, there's no way in hell I'm singing with then.

"Lame, Tobecchi. We did that like, last week." Miura shoots him down.

I agree. Lame, Tobecchi. Your ideas suck.

"Aw c'mon!" He whines. "We totally had fun, didn't we?" He presses the issue. Shut the fuck up Tobecchi!.

"Karaoke sounds alright." Hayama agrees with him. Shit. If my earlier speculations were accurate, then karaoke is pretty much set in stone now.

"Fine. If you say so, Hayato." Miura immediately relents, and adopts a slightly more girlish tone. It's...wierd seeing her change like that. Hikigaya was right. She's hopeless for him.

But that's not important. What's important is that I have to bail.

"Uh..." I get everyone's attention. "I think I'm gonna go now. Thanks for the food." I offer quickly.

"Oh? Too shy to sing?" Miura catches me with an impolite question before I can escape.

"N-no. I just don't feel lik-"

Kakeru interrupts me. "Well now you _have_ to go! Right guys?"

No. I certainly fucking don't have to go.

Unfortunately, it's me against them. Every single one of them agrees with Kakeru, I mean Tobecchi, I mean seaweed hair, I mean the red-haired asshole.

I try to defend myself. "Guys I don't know..."

Hayama tries to coerce me. "It'll be fun. We won't judge, we promise. Right guys?"

Again, the group agrees. This is beginning to feel a lot like peer pressure.

Hina grabs my hand. "We'll make sure it's a comfortable atmosphere, okay?"

And with that, I am off to my execution.

* * *

 **(Hachiman)**

"Senpai, where to next?" Isshiki asks as we leave Bowling King.

You already know what's next, we're running on your schedule. Lying to yourself is unhealthy, you know. I mean, you knoooooow.

"Looks like we're going to the movies."

"Ooh! great idea, Senpai! What sort of movie did you have in mind?" She perks up, as if she really didn't know I was going to say that.

"I dunno." I take out the schedule. It's hard to read, and for some reason I think to solve this problem by bringing it close to my face and squinting. Not entirely unlike those idiots who speak louder and slower when met with a language barrier.

"Jeez, Senpai. Take this seriously." She pouts. Actually, I think you're taking this a little too seriously.

"Right, uh..." I make an attempt to read the chicken scribbles aloud. "Fiiiinal...Illusion?" Is that a real title? I hope I read that wrong because if not then someone in the writing industry needs a career change.

Then, I look up from my paper and spot Hayama's clique across the street.

"Hey, is that Hayama?"

Isshiki immediately snaps her head in the same direction I'm facing. She spots them, too.

"Hayama-senpai..." She mutters.

She looks over at them with eyes of longing.

She's blushing. She looks like a girl in love.

She wanted to get rid of her feelings for Hayama, but of course it wouldn't be that simple. If it were that easy to choose who you love, then teen romantic comedies wouldn't exist.

With that thought, I suddenly remember what Yuigahama said in the clubroom today.

...

I see. I think I understand the spirit of her request.

If I'm right, then her real problem is that either that she's unsure of her feelings, or she has conflicting feelings, and it's making her restless. That's probably why she seemed so distracted yesterday, and the reason she made this absurd request. She probably felt like everything would be simpler if she never felt anything for Hayama at all. Unfortunately, she was unable to do this on her own, which is why she turned to me. She did say she thought I was dependable, after all.

Yeah right, she was probably just kissing ass so I would take up the request.

...No, that's just a convenient excuse. If I want to help Isshiki, I have to face the truth.

* * *

 _"It might be Senpai, huh?"_

* * *

Most likely, Isshiki developed complicated feelings for me at some point.

Her problem was that, while harbouring these feelings, she still held the same feelings for Hayama. She's been torn between these emotions, unable to decide which ones to act upon.

I'm still considering the strong possibility that I'm overthinking everything, and my history with romance makes me want to deny everything and brush off my theory as conceited or naive. But with Isshiki's happiness on the line, I have to put aside my pessimistic doubts and apply logic to the situation.

So how then, do I solve a request like this? If her problem is that she can't come to terms with how she feels, how can I make it so she can?

 _Make her hate you_.

No. I stop myself. A solution like that leaves everyone miserable. It's heinous and unforgivable. Acting on logic alone to solve emotional problems will only lead to pain. Even worse is that Isshiki will suffer. Being the veteran loner I am, I could handle Isshiki never talking to me again, and I'm no stranger to being hated, but I can't stand seeing her suffer. Not anymore. We've become too close.

But then what? What can I use, if not logic? In the first place, the reason I became the logical monster was because I saw solutions that nobody else could. Time and again, we encountered problems that even the prodigal Yukinoshita could not solve without casualties. Time and again, the monster had to save the day because the heroes could do nothing. Time and again, people suffered because they cared about me.

I'm no longer the person who uses accepts an outcome like that. It'll always be a part of me, because it's the monster who led me to where I am today. I would never admit it, but I'll always see the logical solution before anything else. I'd never tell the people I care about, but I would become a monster again if it meant I could protect them.

But right now, I have to find a simpler solution.

Wait a minute. That's it. A simpler solution. Isshiki's problem is that she can't choose between her old and new feelings. Maybe she doesn't have to. If I lead her to believe that both options are okay, she might find some peace.

All I have to do...is make nice with Hayama.

This better work.

"...Oi, Isshiki. Should we ask if we can join them?" I suggest warmly. The sound of my voice breaks her out of her stupor.

"Eh? Senpai, what are you saying? We're on a date." Her face is etched with surprise.

"I thought about it, I think it's better if we join them." I say. Better for you, that is. The best thing for me would be to go home and relax.

"Senpai, have you forgotten my request? Wouldn't joining them totally negate our efforts today?"

I want to sigh. That makes so much sense that I almost agree. "I didn't forget. I think it would be the best way to resolve the spirit of your request."

"...Eh? Yui-senpai said something like that. What does that even mean?"

This time, I do sigh. To be honest, explaining it would be a pain. "It's not important. All you need to know is that your Senpai is looking out for you."

Ah, dammit. Poor choice of wording.

"Eh? Senpai, are you hitting on me? I'm sorry but there's just no way we'd ever work it out. I'll admit you've been kind of charming lately but that's not enough to win my heart. I'm sorry."

Yep, I knew that was coming. Actually, is that something you should say to me after asking me out on a date?

"Don't say that to someone you're on a date with, idiot." I berate her. I can't help but smirk a little, though.

Isshiki giggles a little. "You're right. I should stop leading you on, huh? You might misunderstand."

"But there's not much to misunderstand, is there?" I suddenly stop smirking and shoot her a look between smugness and boredom.

"...Eh?" Isshiki makes a not-so-intelligent face at me, and pauses. I raise my eyebrows at her.

...

She gasps, and her face flushes. She breaks eye contact. I try not to grin.

"I know you well, don't I Kouhai?" I turn her earlier words on her.

"Whatever. Let's go join Hayama-senpai, who is way cooler and more handsome than you, by the way." She huffs, and quickly walks past me.

While she's not looking, I make a smug face. I turn to follow her, but she stops.

"...Erm, did you see which way they went?"

Ah, whoops. We took too long, and they took off. I scan the streets, and spot them at the end of the block. It's a good thing riajuus like to stop in random places and talk about pointless nonsense. And I just reminded myself that I'm not going to enjoy this.

"Over there." I point at them.

She follows my finger, and spots them too. "Ah, let's run before they disappear."

She takes off first. She said we should run, but what she's doing could be, at best, described as a light jog. I don't even need to copy her. I just walk faster and take bigger strides.

Luckily, the gaggle of riajuus are still gasbagging in the same spot when we get there.

"Hayama-senpaaaaii!" Isshiki calls out to them.

They turn to face us, and I almost laugh when I finally get a good look at them.

"Is that Kuroki?"

* * *

 **To HachIroha shippers, I'm sorry if you feel trolled by this chapter. In the first place, I never intended for Isshiki to so easily give up on her long time crush, but rather show that she was swayed by the revelation that she might also be into the 8man. As the story progresses, her crush on Hayama will gradually get more mild. It'll be part of her character development in the future. I'm considering changing the second genre to humor or drama, just because there won't be any serious developments in romance for a while. I promise 8man won't end up alone tho.**

 **As for our heroes, by this point I'm trying to show a little bit of mixing between Hachiman and Tomoko's personalities. That is, Tomoko's new, emerging personality. Not her introverted personality when she's drowning in anxiety, and not her obnoxious, deluded personality when she's alone. That being said, Tomoko has only seen glimpses of Hachiman's original personality, so she won't be emulating it much. She'll instead be interpreting the personality she brings out in him.**

 **Hachiman is starting to bring out a new persona, too. It's more of a witty, edgy personality with a slightly twisted sense of humor. At least, this is what I think he'd be like if he didn't have such a dark and unfortunate adolescence.**

 **Of course, people don't just completely change all that fast. You'll still see their old selves throughout the entire story. For example, Hachiman will occasionally monologue and say despicable things, and Tomoko will still be making rude quips in her head and may occasionally lie about herself. This will be most noticable when they are in familiar environments like when Hachiman is in the service club, or when Tomoko encounters a ghost from her past...**

 **Also, I've never been bowling. We don't have bowling alleys anywhere near where I live. I don't know how accurate my interpretation of bowling is, because my only references are what I've seen in media. If I misrepresented bowling...Oh well. It's done now.**

 **And if anyone was still confused, chapter one has not yet happened in the story. It'll be next week, chronologically.**

 **I was going to do something else with that depressing guy at the bowling alley but decided not to. I left him in just because IDK lel.**

 **[1] Psychology lesson. If someone is in an uncomfortable meeting, they will instinctively position themselves close to the nearest exit. Kuroki took the end seat because she was nervous and also because she didn't want people on either side of her.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Quick AN. Basically, just the conclusion to the date. I have to be careful with the script at this point because Hayama's clique are all Yui's friends and I have to keep everything consistent with chapter one.**

 **TRIGGER WARNING : Tomoko has an anxiety attack in this one. You have been warned**.

* * *

 **(Tomoko)**

Is that Hikigaya?

Chansu! This might be my only ticket out of here! Thank you, Hikigaya. I knew I could count on you to save me.

Ah, Isshiki is with him. Did she ask him out already? Good for her, I guess. Sorry, Isshiki but Hikigaya needs to get me out of here right now so you should just hang out with Hayama or something.

"Ah, guys, it's Hikitani-kun and Irohasu!" Seaweed hair announces, as if he were the only one to spot them.

Could you be more obnoxious if you tried? Also, 'Hikitani-kun', Really bro?

"Yahallo!" Isshiki has a rather bubbly greeting.

"Yo." And Hikigaya is...well, himself I guess.

Hayama extends his greetings first, "Hi guys." He offers in his usual friendly tone.

Hikigaya's face somehow goes stiff. I think he's trying not to scowl.

"Hayama-senpai! And everyone else! Yahallo!"

...This fucking girl.

Okay, first of all, you already said 'yahallo', dipshit. Secondly, what's with this blatant favoritsm of Hayama?

"Oi! There are more of us besides Hayato here, you know?" Miura scoffs.

I agree, Miura. I think I'm starting to like your attitude.

"Well, duh! That's why I said 'everyone else'!" Isshiki retorts.

This fucking girl I swear.

Miura grumbles. Hayama breaks the tension. "Now now, you two. So, Iroha-chan, Hikitani-kun, what are you guys doing?"

Okay, Seaweed is probably just that dumb but I'm sure _you're_ doing it on purpose Hayama. There's no way in hell you don't know his name.

Isshiki perks up at the question, and closes the distance between them. I take the opportunity to approach Hikigaya, who is still standing a short distance from the group.

He does the look. The look where he's not quite smiling, but I can clearly tell he's amused. I think I'll call it 'the Hikigaya face'. Bastard, what's so funny?

I lower my voice in a half-hearted attempt to keep our conversation private. "Hikigaya, you have to help me." I plead. Isshiki and Seaweed are making a lot of noise, so I doubt it mattersif we're quiet or not.

He lowers his voice to match mine anyway. "Help with what? Seems like you're living the riajuu lifestyle."

"No, that's the problem. Hayama's little gang is dragging me around, and I can't find a chance to bail."

He knits his eyebrows. "So, why don't you just roll with it? I thought you wanted a more fulfilling social life." He says accusingly.

"First of all, I never said that. Second, I feel like the odd one out here. I mean, look at them and look at me." As I say this, he throws a quick glance at the group, and then returns his attention to me.

"Right." Is all he says in response.

"Also, they want to take me to _fucking karaoke_ , dude!" I'm trying not to raise my voice, but I can't withhold the sense of urgency in my tone.

On the other hand, Hikigaya doesn't take the situation seriously at all. He grins. "Karaoke? You?"

Is my plight funny to you, asshole?

"Shut up!" I nearly spit through clenched teeth. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Why didn't you just leave?" He says in an only slightly serious tone.

"I keep trying. They won't let me break off."

"What are you, a prisoner? Just tell them you want to leave."

"It's not that simple, okay? I can't oppose them."

He doesn't seem to get it. "Not sure I follow. What exactly is the problem here?"

"I just...can't go against them, okay?" I realize my excuse is lame and nonsensical, but I can't really explain it any better than that.

"You probably already have, knowing you Kuroki."

"Fuck you." I smirk a little, despite myself.

"Thanks. Anyway, why do you care what they think?"

"Ugh!" I roll my eyes. "You don't get it. I'm just not as brave as you, okay? Look, I don't wanna talk about this here."

"Fine. So what's the plan?"

Umm...I was hoping you'd come up with one. "I don't know. Any ideas?"

"Well, I'd like to go home too, but it's important to Isshiki that I stick around today, so I'm not sure I can help much."

Hearing this, my mood changes just a little. I try to emulate the Hikigaya face. "Oh? Who's the one who told me not to care what people think?"

"I don't care what they think. I'm only here to help Isshiki." He defends himself. Suspicious.

"Hey, what's the deal with you two anyway?" I can't help but ask.

"Actually we were on a date, until we spotted Hayama's clique." He says. He doesn't sound irritated, but in a situation like that, how could he not be?

I suddenly feel bad for prodding. Isshiki was all over Hayama from the moment she approached him. Hikigaya must feel jilted. "Aw, man. I'm sorry, dude."

His face becomes curious for a second, as if unsure what I was implying. "Eh? Ah, it's probably not what you're thinking."

"...Is that so?" I can't quell my suspicions, but he doesn't seem to be too bothered by his date throwing him under the bus, so I drop the issue for now.

"Anyway, how are you gonna get me out of here?" I return to the problem at hand.

"Didn't you hear me? I can't. It's important to Isshiki that I tag along just this once."

"Why? She basically dropped you for Hayama, man. Let's just get out of here." I try to coerce him into taking me away.

He gives me that shit-eating grin again. "Actually, I kind of wanna see your attempts to sing in front of a crowd."

No way. Is he betraying me? "You can't be serious. You're just going to watch me go down in flames?"

"Well, if I have to suffer this, at least I get to see something funny."

"This isn't funny, Hikigaya! I think I'm gonna freak out!" Then I realize something. "Wait. What if you have to sing?"

His grin fades. "Won't happen. Unlike you, I know how to say no."

For some reason, his lethargy calms me down a little. "Well if I have to suffer this, at least I get to see something funny."

He gives me the Hikigaya face. "Fat chance."

"I bet you sing like a chain smoker." I remark.

"I bet you sing like a dying cat." He rebukes. We share a laugh.

And then his mirth immediately disappears when he looks back at the group. I turn to see what he saw, and everyone is staring at us.

Somehow, I feel embarrassed.

"...What?" I ask dumbly.

"Eeeeh, it's just like you said, Hayato-kun." Hina remarks.

What is she talking about?

"You're right!" Seaweed exclaims. "I've like, never seen that side of Hikitani-kun before!"

"Senpai!" Isshiki whines. "How come she gets special treatment?"

Excuse me?

Hikigaya frowns. "What are you talking about? You're the only one who gets spoiled, Isshiki."

"You were totally flirting with her!" Isshiki exclaims.

Hikigaya and I exchange a look. He looks just as confused as I do. His eyebrows furrow in confusion, and I mirror the look.

"You're seriously overthinking it Isshiki."

She makes a frustrated face like a petulant child. "Aagh whatever! You're still coming with us, right?"

"Do I still have to?"

"Yes!" Isshiki exclaims. "You have to. Spirit of the request, remember?"

"I bet you don't even know what that means." Hikigaya remarks. I bet nobody knows, smartass.

"Who cares! Lets go to karaoke already, right guys?"

The boys, sans Hayama, go """Osu!""" in unision.

I shoot another look at Hikigaya. He shrugs at me. Looks like I'm doomed after all.

* * *

We arrive. I get skittish before we walk in the door. Once inside, Hayama books us a room for nine minors for two hours. If I weren't freaking out, I might have been more impressed at how he casually forked out such a hefty amount of money as if it were pocket change.

"Well, lets go, shall we?" He asks us all.

Let's not. Seriously.

The group moves down the hall. I follow at the back, but I'm intentionally lagging behind. It almost seems like I could just drop out of the back and run away. Unfortunately, Hina turns around and spots me.

"Ah! Kuroki-chan is getting away!"

The group turns around and makes a ruckus. Hikigaya makes a smug face and I feel like throwing something at him.

Hina runs back and grabs my arm. "C'mon Kuroki-chan. Time to face the music."

"Literally." Miura quips. Tacky, Miura.

So I'm dragged into the karaoke box, and everyone takes a seat. I'm unable to choose the corner seat because Hina is still holding my hand when she sits in the middle of one of the couches. Hikigaya is sitting on the other side of Hina, at the end of the couch. Isshiki seems to have taken a seat directly next to Hayama. She leans on him in a totally inappropriate way.

I seriously don't like this girl. I hate how she leads Hikigaya on, then skips off to flirt with Hayama right in front of him.

Miura takes the seat on the other side of Hayama, with a scowl on her face.

"Oi, have some respect for personal space." She says. Pretty sure she's referring to Isshiki, and I agree.

"Hayama-senpai doesn't mind, right?" She beams onboxiously, almost aggressively.

Hayama just laughs politely in response. Don't be such a wuss, dude.

When we're settled in, the service lady shows up and politely asks us if we wanna buy some overpriced food and drinks. You're damn right we do, especially when Hayama's paying.

Finally, the group begins discussing the order of performance. My stomach tightens. It feels like when we had to write speeches in middle school but I never wrote anything because I played games all week, except worse because the entire point of this exercise is to laugh at me.

It's decided that Seaweed is first, then Hina, then me, then the rest. Hayama thought it would be good for me to not go first or last as to alleviate pressure. Good looking out Hayama.

Wait, actually, you're the reason I'm here in the first place. Fuck you Hayama.

Seaweed gets up in front of everyone, and decides to sing a teen love song. As expected, he makes a complete buffoon of himself. I suspect he was intentionally clowning in order to amuse everyone, but it works anyway. Everyone laughs at him. Well, everyone except me and Hikigaya. I'm far too nervous to enjoy myself, and Hikigaya just doesn't seem to find it funny. Seaweed's final score is pitiful, which only exacerbates my anxiety because I'm afraid of doing even worse.

Seaweed takes a seat, and Hina takes the stage. Oh god, 3 minutes and It'll be my turn. My heart is racing. I'm afraid. My anxiety has turned into dread, and I almost feel sick. My body starts to feel weak.

Hina picks an anime song. I recognize the song but right now I don't even care.

The entire song, I can't focus on anything except the horrifying experience that awaits me. I think I'm trembling.

Hikigaya, at some point, scooted over to me. Leaning close, he whispers in my ear, "Don't worry. I have a plan."

Seriously? Thank you Hikigaya! Thank you so much!

"Do you really?" I ask him, trying to hide my relief.

"Yeah," he says. He grins, "and you're gonna like this one."

"What is it?"

"When yo-"

Hina's song finishes, and the eruption of cheers drowns out his voice. What's the plan!?

"Kuroki-chan, your turn!" Hina beams at me. Shit.

I turn to Hikigaya, desperate.

"No time to explain. Just pick a male-female duet. I'll get up with you."

Wait, that's the plan? I mean I appreciate it, it'll certainly make me less nervous, but I'd much much _much_ rather not sing altogether.

"That's it? I thought you were gonna get me out of here." I whisper, my voice filled with panic.

"Just trust me, okay?" Is all he says in response.

And so I do.

"You wanna pick your own song, Kuroki-chan?" Hina asks.

I just nod quietly. I don't trust my own voice enough to speak right now. And they expect me to sing.

I look through the list, and find only one song listed as a male-female duet. I've never heard of the song. I've never even heard of the artist.

"Quit stalling, Kuroki-chan!" Seaweed yells. Not helping, asshole.

In resignation, I choose the damned song.

"A duet? Who are you gonna sing with?" Isshiki asks. Shut up.

I just look at Hikigaya. He wordlessly gets out of his seat and walks to the front of the room.

"Senpai!? Are you serious? You'd never sing with _me_!" Isshiki whines.

"How do you know? you've never asked." Hikigaya retorts.

"Then, are you gonna sing with me next?"

"One song is enough for me. Sing with Hayama." His reply is monotonous.

"Uwah! No fair Senpai!"

You know, even when I'm drowning in anxiety, I still get mad at this bitch. She's getting jealous over Hikigaya while she's hanging off another guy.

Hikigaya doesn't reply to her, but instead grabs a second microphone. He beckons me onto the stage.

"Um...I..." I try to say something. Anything.

"I don't really...know this song..." I mutter pathetically.

"It'll be fine, Kuroki-chan! The lyrics are on the screen!" Hina tells me.

"Yeah it'll be fine unless Kuroki-chan can't read!" One of the boys quips. I really feel the pressure right now.

I feel like fainting. Hikigaya grabs my attention.

"Oi." He passes me a microphone. "Follow my lead."

I just swallow my pooling saliva, and nod my head.

The music starts. I feel butterflies.

Hikigaya calls me once again.

"Kuroki." I look at him. "Follow. My lead. Okay?"

Is there some sort of message hidden in there? Wait, does he actually have a plan?

The words begin to fly on screen. The male's verse is first.

Hikigaya takes a deep breath in...

And then drops the microphone, running to the door. He quickly grabs the knob and throws the door open, bolting out.

I'm momentarily stunned. I certainly wasn't expecting that. I don't think anybody was.

"Senpai!?" Isshiki shrieks in surprise.

Then I realize what he meant. " _Follow my lead_."

I drop my own microphone and run out the now open door.

"Kuroki-chan!" Hina calls out to me

"Wait, Kuroki-chan!" I hear Seaweed yelling from beyond the wall.

I see Hikigaya running ahead of me. He seems to slow his pace, as if waiting for me. I catch up to him quickly.

As we run though the lobby, the receptionist yells at us. "Hey! Stop!" He probably thinks we committed some sort of crime in the karaoke box.

Doesn't matter. No time to explain now.

We run out the door, and we're out on the street.

"This way!" He huffs quickly and runs to the right. I just follow.

* * *

When he stops, so do I. It's only then that I realize I'm out of breath.

As I'm huffing, I start to laugh at the ridiculousness of what we just did.

I have no idea why he did something so insane.

He laughs a little too, though not as much as me.

I try to ask him why he did that, but between panting and laughing, I can't catch my breath long enough to speak.

After a while, we manage to calm down.

"Hikigaya, why did you do that?"

"So you wouldn't have to sing." He says, as if it were obvious.

...

Wow. He really did have a plan the whole time.

"How did you know I'd follow you?"

"Simple," He begins, "you couldn't leave because you were too tense to confront them. All I had to do was break that tension. And it worked."

This guy really is something else. I sigh. "They probably think we're both wierdos now." I say humorously.

He gives me a blank look in response. "Who cares what people think of you?"

If only it were that easy for me, Hikigaya. How do you do it?

"...Anyway, was it necessary to just run out like a spastic?"

"Well, the alternative was that I pick a fight, and that would have just made life harder for both of us later."

I raise an eyebrow to that. "And what we did wouldn't?"

"Nah," he says casually, "from their perspective, you were just caught up in the moment. You'll see what I mean next time you see them."

He really did think of everything.

"Ah- but it makes you look bad, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. Don't care." He says offhandedly.

"Thank you, Hikigaya."

He breaks eye contact. "Don't mention it. You were having a bit of a freakout in there, I had to do something."

I stare at the ground and smile somberly. "Yeah, social anxiety, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. I saw it when we met Haruno, too."

Ergh. I was trying to forget about that encounter.

"Yeah." I say softly.

A comfortable silence comes over us. Then I realize something.

"Hey, didn't you say you had to stick with Isshiki?"

"Ah, yeah. Well, there was a reason I had to, but it's fine. You needed help more than she did."

Huh. Kind of sounds like their date went bad.

"You sure it's okay like this?" I ask, more out of concern for him than anything.

"It's a little complicated, but the simplified version is that she needed me there for assurance."

"Assurance?" I don't understand that explanation in the slightest. I can't put it into any sort of context.

"Internal struggles."

"Oh." I still don't get it. "Does it have something to do with the fact that she was all over Hayama?"

"Sort of." He replies ambiguously. I feel like it's inappropriate to prod any further, so I don't say anything.

A comfortable silence passes over us, and we just relax for a bit.

Eventually, I realize we're loitering.

"Hey. What do we do now?"

"Well, looks like we're free to go home."

Yeah. We're free, thanks to him.

"looks like we are." I smile at him.

We start walking. We don't say much of anything after that, but I don't mind.

Eventually, our paths split. By now, the sun has gone down and there doesn't seem to be anyone around. At some point, the street lights came on.

"You don't need me to walk you home?" He offers.

"Nah, I'm only two blocks that way." I politely decline.

"Alright. See you tomorrow, I guess." He casually offers a farewell.

"Yeah. Hey, Hikigaya..."

"Don't mention it." He interjects before I can say anything. Seems like he knew I was gonna say thanks again.

This guy really is something else.

I giggle just a little. "Okay then. Good night Hikigaya."

"Yeah." And with that, we split off.

* * *

When I get home, I take a shower. After that, I get some instant noodles out of the cupboard. While they cook, I turn on my TV and console. When my 'dinner' is ready. I grab it and jump into my futon, and start my game. I heave a deep sigh, I can finally unwind.

I can't immerse myself in my game. I'm constantly distracted by the events of this afternoon. I was seriously freaking out. If Hikigaya didn't save my ass, I probably would have choked in front of everyone, and humiliated myself yet again.

Surprisingly, Hikigaya was pretty cool today.

With that thought, I curl up tighter into my futon.

* * *

 **Uh-oh, did I just give that ship permission to take off? Come back HachiTomo, you're not cleared to leave the dock yet! I think I accidentally bombed the Hachiroha ship too. I didn't mean to, it just sort of happened that way. Also consider that it's told from Tomoko's POV, who does not particularly like Kouhai-chan. So it might make her seem worse than she really is. Seems like Kouhai-chan doesn't like Tomoko that much either. Well, 8man doesn't mind, he knows Kouhai well enough to understand.**

 **You might think Hikigaya breaking into a run is OOC. Well, maybe. But he did exhaust himself to solve Miura's request in V10, and he didn't even think twice about doing it either. Tomoko was having an anxiety attack and he cares about her more than Miura.**

 **After this is the service club's weekend date, which we will see more of the old Hachiman and sort of emphasize how the people around him affect his personality. He's always done this, even in canon you'll notice every character gets a slightly different flavor of 8man. After that, I'll skim through the second week so we can catch up to chapter one.**

 **Just a brief note about the direction of the story. So far, Yukino and Yui have basically been playing the same role. After the events of chapter one, this will start to change, and their characters will deviate a little more.**

 **I haven't been doing much pop culture references lately, that's just due to me pumping through the story, I really want to get past the point of chapter 1 because then I have more freedom in my ideas and scripts. Tip for other amatuer writers, never start the first chapter of your first story with a flashforward.**

 **...I've never been to karaoke either. Dead-end town and whatnot. I'm just making this shit up as I go.**

 **If you're still into this story, could you drop a review? I read every single one and they make me want to write more. CnC is good for me, because I still have very limited experience in this. Even just a short one. Some tips or even ideas for future scenarios are much appreciated. Hey weewah, give me a good enough prompt and I might just write that IroHachi one. What do you say?**

 **Even the lame reviews like 'pls update' or 'continues soon'. Thx bro.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow holy damn. Last chapter got a lot of reviews, and most of them were pretty positive. I felt giddy reading them all, and it really psyched me up as an author. I'm glad you guys like my story.**

 **I want to especially thank sapphiqu3 and anonymous for highlighting some points of what I could do to improve, and weewah for helping me with the direction of the story. Tomoko is going to take a back seat for a couple of chapters, it's gonna be about the service club for a bit. I'm also gonna try and make it lighthearted...for now.**

* * *

(Hachiman)

After a long day, I'm finally home.

"I'm home!" I call out.

Komachi flies out of the kitchen and swings her body on the side of the doorframe. Oi, this house isn't a jungle gym.

"Onii-chan, how was your date!?" She spouts with far more anticipation than I can handle at the moment.

Have some self-control will you? I raised you better than this.

"I'll tell you after I shower and we eat dinner." I try to shrug her off.

"Mm, mm!" She grunts while enthusiastically nodding her head.

So I have a shower, and while I'm in there I think about what I'm going to tell Komachi. Can I really tell her that Isshiki blew me off to hang out with her old crush, and I ran away with another girl? Of course not. There's no telling how she'd react to that.

Maybe if I avoid the topic long enough, she might forget about it for tonight. It's doubtful, Komachi is oddly persistent when it comes to my love life.

I finish my shower, and take a seat at the table. Komachi has already finished cooking dinner, and is about to serve up. Wow, I have good timing. Or is it her that has good timing? Regardless, it's to my benefit.

"Here, Onii-chan! Dinner is served." Komachi beams happily.

"Thanks for the food." I dryly recite the usual customary pre-meal phrase.

I dig in. Whoa! It's amazing!

"Wow, Komachi. It's even better than usual!"

She makes a sly grin. "Nehehe, Onii-chan deserves it for going on a date with a girl!"

Urk! I choke on my food a little bit.

When I regain my composure, I look at Komachi. Her face is twisted into something perverted, and she's breathing heavily through her nose, leaning over the table and almost invading my personal space.

Even though she's my adorable little sister, I instinctively lean back in disgust a little. Please don't make faces like that while I'm eating.

I stuff my mouth to avoid answering her. "Mm. It's really good, Komachi."

She grins like a maniac. "Onii-chan. I want details. _Now_."

Wow, calm down Komachi. And sit back in your chair. It's disrespectful to lean over the table when people are eating.

"Can I at least finish my dinner first?"

Komachi says "No." But it wasn't an ordinary 'no'. It was the most menacing and threatening 'no' I've ever heard in my life.

Feeling intimidated, I put my eating utensil down and sigh.

"Alright. What do you want to know?"

After I ask her that, her face lights up and she goes _off_. "What's her name? How old is she? What's she like? Is she pretty? Where did you guys go? Did you kiss? Do you think you'll be going on a second date!?" She barrages me with all these invasive questions at once.

What a pain. "Well, her name is Isshiki. She's a little younger than me. She's sly and manipulative. She's not as cute as you. We went to a bowling alley. No, and definitely no."

The sparkles in her face die at the answer to her last question.

"Why not?" She asks, sounding concerned.

Great. How am I going to explain this? "Well, for starters, the entire date was actually a request to the service club. It wasn't a conventional date. Or it was, but it didn't mean the same thing."

Komachi perks up. "Ah, but even if it was a request, she asked _you_ specifically, right?"

"Well, yes, bu-"

"Then it was a date! She was just being shy by making it a request, I'm sure of it!" She beams.

"Well, even if that were true, our date was immediately cancelled when we spotted Hayama." I rebuke. I realize it's something of a misleading statement and it probably makes Isshiki look bad, but I could play it off like this and Komachi might stop badgering me.

Her pep quickly fades yet again. "Hayama? Is that the handsome senpai who keeps trying to steal Yukino-chan?"

Wait, is that how she sees it? "I think you got the right guy, but I don't think he's after Yukinoshita. Probably."

"What a _bitch_!" Komachi shouts. Whoa, there. Don't swear, Komachi. It's unlike you, not to mention extremely inappropriate.

"Calm down. And don't swear."

"But Onii-chan, how can you not be mad? She left you for another guy _during_ your date just because he's more handsome than you." She sounds almost pleading when she says this.

I sigh again. "Look, it's a lot more complicated than that. I don't blame her at all, okay? In the first place, I wasn't even into her." I try to justify the situation without revealing specifics. It's a rather delicate situation after all.

"How complicated can it be? If she can't make up her mind, she shouldn't be asking you out." She glares, almost as if it were _me_ she was angry at.

Instead of indulging her, I try to deflect her anger. "Look. It's hard to explain, but the short answer is that she's in a difficult place right now."

Komachi huffs. "Whatever. What happened after that?"

Seems like it worked. "Well, when we found Hayama's clique, we joined up with them and went to karaoke."

Komachi raises her eyebrows and makes a tired expression as if she heard a bad joke. "You? Karaoke?"

Hey! I could do it if I really wanted to. Wait, no I couldn't. Karaoke is for the deluded liars.

"I wasn't going to go, but Kuroki was there and I wanted to see her sing."

As soon as those words leave my mouth, I realize how stupid I was to say that. I shut my eyes in disappointment at myself.

As expected, she jumps to the furthest possible conclusion. "A girl? Who's Kuroki? Is she the one you're really into!?" Once again she perks up. Are you bipolar or something? Pick a mood and stick to it for at least one conversation.

"No. She's a new student with social anxiety. I thought it'd be funny to watch her sing." I reply monotonously.

"Uh-huh, and how did that go?"

"It didn't happen. She was too nervous to sing, so I had to get her out of there." Dammit. Again with the misleading answers. Think before you speak, Hachiman.

"Guha! That's so romantic!" Komachi squeals.

"No, it's not. I felt bad for her, so I bailed her out and _that's all_." I said with attempted finality. This conversation is quickly wearing out my patience.

"Yeah, yeah. Then what?" She shrugs off my stern tone as if I weren't worth taking seriously at all.

"Nothing. We went home."

"Did you walk her home?"

"Nope." I decide to finally fix my clumsy storytelling and stop giving her the answers she wants. Hopefully that'll end the conversation quicker.

She smirks at me. "You did." She says with confidence.

"I didn't." How does she know?

"You did. When you lie, your eyes flick to the side." She says slyly.

What the hell? I didn't know that! Are you bluffing or something?

"That's _so_ not true."

"Whatever. So are you gonna see her again?"

Ah screw it. I can never control the conversation when she gets like this. "Probably. Look, it's really not like that."

"Onii-chan, if you saw how you interact with girls through my eyes, you'd realize it's actually you who doesn't see how it is."

Hold on. You just careened this topic in a totally different direction. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Komachi sighs. "Nevermind, Onii-chan."

"Are you satisfied?" I ask, wanting to get back to my dinner.

"For now. But make no mistake, I expect an update the minute something juicy happens!"

"Yeah yeah." I get back to my dinner.

* * *

The next day, school goes by like nothing. I feel like I've already become far too resigned to the drawling routine of school life. Is this the mindset of the working man? Don't give up, Hachiman! Your dreams aren't dead yet!

Lunch with Kuroki was as it usually is. We sat and talked about meaningless things, making bad jokes and social commentary like we've been doing every day this week.

She seemed a little distracted, occasionally staring off into the distance and muttering to herself. I'm assuming she still had yesterday on her mind. Well, it's her problem. I've never had social anxiety, or at least not to the extremes that she has, so it wouldn't be fair for me to tell her how to handle it.

When lunch ends, Kuroki remarks that we won't see each other again until Monday, and asks for my number. After some consideration, I give it to her with a warning not to blow up my phone, since I'm not big on texting or having long phone calls. She says she probably won't text me anyway, but wanted it just in case.

* * *

Finally, it's time again to return to work- I mean, the club.

"Hikki!" Yuigahama chirps in the way that I've become all too familiar with.

"Yo."

"Are you ready?" She asks. The question itself is nothing but a courtesy. She knows I have no reason to wait around class besides her.

I don't really mind, though. "Yeah, let's go."

When we get to the club, things progress as they always have. Yukinoshita is already there, and when we arrive Yuigahama recites her usual unfashionable greeting. We settle in, Yukinoshita prepares tea, and we each occupy our time with our own vices.

"So, Hikki. How did it go?" Yuigahama asks out of the blue.

Unfortunately, I have no answer for either of them, because I have no idea what she is referring to. "How did what go?"

"Your date yesterday, silly. What else?"

Wait a minute. I thought Isshiki would have filled you in by now. In fact, you should have at least heard from Hayama's clique.

"You haven't talked to Isshiki?" I ask, confusion apparent by my tone.

"Well, it's weird. I messaged her, but no response. She didn't come to school today either." Yui remarks, as if pondering a mystery.

Oh no. I had considered the possibility, but I thought Isshiki would have been fine in Hayama's company yesterday. If my suspicions are correct, then Isshiki probably saw my little stunt yesterday as a betrayal, or perhaps me choosing Kuroki over her. I should have taken her problem more seriously. Seems like I was being too optimistic. In fact, I've been getting carried away with myself lately, in a lot of ways. I seriously need to dial it back a little.

"I see. I'll have to talk to her when I get the chance."

I've been a fool. Isshiki was in a delicate spot, and instead of helping her work through her distressing and complicated feelings, I left her to fend for herself against the source of her confusion. Or was I the source? Only time will tell.

Yuigahama presses the topic, and of course she would. "Did the date go bad?"

I almost forgot that Yuigahama was able to immediately understand the spirit of Isshiki's request. Perhaps, Yuigahama, if you had enlightened me from the start, things might have gone more smoothly. Or better yet, I could have solved the problem without the whole song and dance in the first place!

Since Yuigahama was able to understand Isshiki's problem from the start, I should be able to discuss the details with her in confidence. As for Yukinoshita, though she's been antagonizing the request from the start, I think I could trust her too. Well, not that I would even consider excluding her for anything club-related.

"Well, the date itself was going okay, I suppose. Until we spotted Hayama and his crew."

Yuigahama makes a surprised face. "Eh!? You did?"

"Yeah." I pause for a moment, and briefly review my decision to confide in these two this sensitive information.

"And then I realized the spirit of her request."

It was as if my words were the match that lit a fuse. Because three to five seconds after I said that, Yuigahama exploded.

"Eeh!?" Yuigahama props herself out of her seat using the table. "So you _know_ , Hikki!?"

"Calm down." I warn her. Overreactions are nothing but a headache for everyone else involved in the conversation.

She quickly recomposes herself. "Oh. Uh, sorry. Anyway, so you know?"

"About Isshiki's feelings, yes." I try to sound as detatched and monotonous as possible, but I'm not sure how successful I am.

"...So then, what did you tell her?"

Ugh. How am I going to explain this? It's not that the situation was particularly difficult to comprehend, it's just that it's going to be a pain to put it into words.

"Well... she got distracted by Hayama, and I didn't bring it up after that."

Yuigahama makes a confused face. "Huh? Wait, so you actually went and spoke to Hayato-kun?"

It's then that I start to get suspicious. "Yeah. We ended up cancelling the date and going to karaoke with their entire clique."

"What? How come I never heard of this?" Yuigahama's tone has the slightest hint of outrage.

That is rather suspicious, actually. Yuigahama spends the better part of her day blabbing away with her clique. There's no way the topic just wouldn't come up, which means they intentionally withheld the details of yesterday's events. But why? What do they stand to gain from doing something like that?

So then what did they expect of me? Putting most of them aside, at least Hayama has the brains to deduce that I'd recount yesterday's experiences with them, and without any reason not to. Knowing this, why wouldn't he at least send someone to tell me to keep my mouth shut? If they wanted my co-operation in this little scheme, they should have run it by me earlier, because I just told Yuigahama.

"I don't know why they wouldn't tell you. You'll have to ask them yourself."

"...Yeah." Her answer is somewhat absent-minded. "Anyway, so what happened with Iroha-chan?"

"Well..." I sigh. "I subtly let her know that I _knew_ , because she was looking pretty distressed. But after we joined up with Hayama she was back to her old self so I thought it'd be fine to let her sort her own feelings out."

"What do you mean 'sort her feelings out'? She's kind of past that point already, Hikki."

"She's kind of _not_." I retort. "She still has feelings for Hayama too and it's distressing for her."

Yuigahama makes a shocked face as if she really didn't know. Crap, could I have miscalculated? Did Yuigahama actually not really know anything at all? I should have tested her beforehand on her knowledge in the subject matter. That's the last time I trust your comprehension abilities, Yuigahama!

"Just to be sure, what did you think the spirit of her request was?" I ask cautiously.

"Um... that she likes you, Hikki? Is that not right?" Expressing your answer as a question is a dead giveaway that you don't have a clue what you're talking about.

"That's all you got?"

She just does her awkward forced laugh.

I sigh. I really overestimated you, didn't I?

"Oi, Yukinoshita. What about you? Do you know the answer? I know you've been following our conversation over there."

"Ara? What could you possibly be referring to, Hikidelusion-kun? I've merely been engrossed in my novel, minding my own business like respectful humans do. Not that you would know anything about that."

"Tch. Nevermind, then." I brush her off. I'm not in the mood to go head to head with Yukinoshita. I'd rather get to the bottom of the issue at hand.

"Yuigahama is half right. What she didn't realize, was that Isshiki is also still in love with Hayama, and the conflicting emotions have been tearing her up from the inside out."

Yukinoshita acts like she's not listening. Yuigahama makes an 'Oh' face, but I'm not sure if she really gets it.

I decide to continue, with or without them following along. "Anyway, I thought the best thing to do would be to put her in an environment where it wasn't such a big decision. So I decided to join them."

"And did it work?"

I scoff. "Maybe it would have worked if I hadn't run out right before it was my turn to sing."

"Seriously? Even for you Hikki, that's way too antisocial and... weird."

 _Even for me_? Woman, I have a better grip on how to handle myself than you think.

"It's not that simple. I had a reason, okay? There was someone else who needed my help."

"Eh? Who?"

I stop myself. It occurs to me that I went the entire week without even once mentioning Kuroki to my clubmates. Explaining how I helped Kuroki would require I explain who she actually is, and why she needed my help. I'd also have to explain that I ditched Isshiki for the sake of helping with Kuroki's social anxieties. It's far too much of a bother to prattle on about all that, so I decide to brush it aside for now.

It's just because it's a bother, that's all.

"Not important. It was something only I could do, so I did it." I answer vaguely.

Yuigahama digests my answer. Then, she almost seems to get mad.

" _Hikki_. You're not..."

Her voice is laced with distress. What's wrong with you?

"You're not...going back to your old self, are you?" She sounds almost pleading.

Is that how she interpreted it? Seems like she's jumping to conclusions already. I don't blame her, though. My past self was like a wild ball of social destruction, sabotaging any and every relationship it encountered. It's understandable that she would be anxious of the possibility that I could be reverting to my old self. Understandable, but entirely wrong.

"No. In fact, I'd say it's the opposite. I feel like I've been changing a lot lately. Maybe."

I don't get any immediate response, and it's then that I realize I might have said something awkward again. Dammit! Stop being such a weirdo!

Yuigahama doesn't seem to buy my answer at first. She stares me down with a look of accusation. It's the kind of look that people use for interrogation. It's a way of saying 'I think you're lying to me and I want to hear you say it.' For that reason, when you are on the receiving end of this expression on false grounds, the only way to combat it is to return it. Maintain eye contact and don't show weakness.

I do exactly that. After a moment, Yuigahama relents.

"Okay. I believe you, Hikki." She smiles. Whether it's a smile of satisfaction or resignation, I'm not sure.

Glancing over, I'm pretty sure I see the tells of a smile behind Yukinoshita's book, which she's holding up to her face. You know, if I'm forced to embarrass myself time and again for the sake of maintaining this club, I'd like to see a little more personal input from you, too.

And with that, we drop the topic and return to what we were doing. Which is, killing time. It's actually kind of weird if I think about it. When we don't have requests, and Isshiki's not bothering us, we spend an awful lot of time doing nothing in particular. Looking at it like that, it seems kind of silly to endear such a boring relationship.

But then again, precious things are never properly defined by words. The things we want most can often be the hardest things to explain. I envy the simple people with simple goals. Their lives are straightforward, whether difficult or not. They don't have to waste time and effort trying to understand what they want. All they have to do is make an effort to achieve it.

I used to be like that. I was unhappy, but at least I understood myself and what I wanted. Or at least I think I did. Actually, I wonder. Did I always want to have... this? Was my past self secretly yearning for the trust and understanding of another human being? Or was he truly satisfied with his loner lifestyle? I don't know. Maybe I never will. But I don't regret who I used to be, even if I could never be the same way again. It's who I was, and it's still a part of who I am. Maybe it always will be.

Wow, that was corny. I'm glad these monologues of mine are all internal. Yukinoshita would have a field day if she ever got a hold of my inttermost thoughts.

I'm broken out of my musings by Yuigahama.

"Hey, Hikki. Are you excited for tomorrow?"

Hm? Oh, right. We all had something planned for tomorrow, didn't we? I still don't even know what exactly it is we're gonna do. I left the details to Yuigahama.

"Well, 'excited' is maybe an overstatement. I think 'looking forward to it' is more my pace." I reply with minimal enthusiasm.

Yuigahama pouts. "Well _we're_ excited. Right, Yukinon?" Yuigahama turns to Yukinoshita to back her up. But if I know Yukinoshita like I think I do...

"As much as it pains me to admit it, I think I shall have to concur with the talking fish carcass over there."

Yep. I already guessed Yukinoshita would have her reservations about expressing anything resembling 'excitement'. And I also already guessed that she would insult me in every other sentence.

" _Yukinon_!"

I chuckle condescendingly. "Oi, Yuigahama. Maybe it's just you who's making a big deal out of this?"

"Because it _is_ a big deal!" She exclaims. "Hikki wants to spend time with us! If that's not a big deal, I don't know what is."

"Don't I already spend a lot of time with you guys in the club?"

"Yeah, but that's in the club. Since when do you actually try to socialize with anyone?"

For a split second, I think of Kuroki. For some reason, I'm uncomfortable with the thought. So, like most things I don't like, I avoid it and try to brush is aside.

"I guess..."

Yukinoshita, as always, doesn't contribute to the discussion until she thinks of something insulting to say to me.

"Yes, it's impressive in it's own right. Keep this up, and perhaps eventually you might be able to pass for a human."

Hah? That's funny coming from the coldest outcast in Chiba.

"Now correct me if I'm wrong, but did snow queen, who is completely incapable of saying nice things, just insult me for _my_ antisocial behavior?"

"You must be mistaken. I merely give compliments when appropriate, so as not to denigrate the meaning of them. The reason you've never heard nice things from me is simple because there is nothing nice to say about you, Hikirepulsive-kun."

Hearing that, I get an idea for a funny retort.

"Actually, I think we're both mistaken. You do give compliments, but you're just so awkward that nobody ever knows when you're doing it. Here's what a Yukinoshita compliment sounds like. Ahem!" I clear my throat in preparation for my impending parody.

Raising the back of my straightened hand to the side of my mouth, I adopt a high pitched voice, as though mocking her girlish tone.

"Ara Ara. Before you even consider patting yourself of the back, I'd like to advise you not to get a big head over your recent achievements. It was merely one success in a catacomb of failures, and the last thing you need is an inflated ego. Tsun!"

Yuigahama lets out a hearty laugh, but chokes it back immediately. Seems like she didn't want to play along with anything that insulted her friend, but couldn't resist my outstanding attempt at comedy.

Yukinoshita's face flushes completely pink. Almost red, even. "I-I do not speak in that manner at all! And I have never said 'tsun' either!"

Despite her embarrassment at being mocked, she appears to be in a good mood today. Well, good by her standards, at least.

Yuigahama is happy as well. It doesn't take much to satisfy her, though.

I'm happy, too. So that makes three of us. It's a good day today. I wish it were like this forever.

Then, my mood sours. It won't be. Some day, perhaps some day soon, we're all going to have to re-evaluate our relationship. I've been ignoring some things about the way we feel for a while now. I think they have too. I was afraid that the truth could tear us apart, so I've been hiding from it. But we have to face it eventually. Staying like this would eventually become unhealthy. Too much of anything can be bad for you, even if you feel like that something is what you need.

I decide not to let them notice my internal strife. We'll face that day together, when it comes. For now, it's good enough that they're happy.

* * *

 **This chapter was just to sort of get the mundanities out of the way. I wanted to rush to the service club weekend date, but if I skipped out on things it would have messed with the directive.  
**

 **Gonna be honest, I was feeling slight writer's block on this one. It's not that the ideas aren't flowing, it's just that not all of them are good for this story. At the very least, I think I've laid out a usable setup for the next chapter. Now I just need to get some ideas that I could apply to it.**

 **Once I get past the meeting of Tomoko and the service club, I think I'll be a lot more inspired for this story. Meanwhile, I'm going to put all my other random ideas to use, by writing a bunch of other stuff.  
**

 **One last thing. I want to bump up the first encounter (chapter 1) to Monday, which means I made a minor retcon in chapter 1 (originally the encounter was 2 weeks after the first meeting, now it's one week. No big deal.)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Shorter chapter this time, just to separate the pre-date scene and the date itself.**

* * *

 **(Hachiman)**

I wake up. It's Saturday. Today, I am going out to do... something with the other members of the service club I still have no idea what we're gonna do. I should actually check in case we end up having a club session all day. I don't want to go out of my way to meet up with those two just to find out that I'm going to be wasting the entire day sitting around achieving nothing. I already do that five days a week thanks to the modern education system.

I begin my morning routine. I'm taking my time because it's the weekend and I have the freedom to procrastinate, even if that freedom may be compromised later today. I wonder if I should dress well today, or if it's fine to just throw on anything. Wait, am I taking this too seriously? It almost sounds like a date when I think about it like that!

The house is quiet as I walk into the kitchen. It's 8 o'clock. My parents have already left to do what they always do; grow old whilst working jobs they hate to support kids they barely ever talk to. Thank you for your sacrifices, but don't expect me to return the favor.

Komachi is still sleeping. Usually she's up bright and early even if there's nothing to do. Always so full of energy and life. She's not like those little sisters who sparkle in the public eye but are worthless slobs at home **[1]**. I decide to let her sleep in. She really should simmer down every once in a while. Besides, if she finds out what I'm doing today, I'll never hear the end of it.

I fetch myself some cereal for breakfast. Hmm. I feel like it's nutritious enough, but my tastebuds are unsatisfied. I've become spoiled with Komachi's glorious cooking. She really takes too much care of me these days. Honestly, Komachi. If you weren't so adorable, you'd never be able to get away with that sort of doting behavior. It'd come off as creepy and disgusting **[2]**.

Source: The usual source.

Some time later, I hear a strange jingle resonating through the living room. It's oddly familiar. I can't quite remember where I last heard it, but I think it's supposed to mean something. I try to find the source of the sound, but after almost a minute of searching, it stops abruptly. Weird. I wonder what it was. Before I can ponder it any further, the jingle begins again. It's then that I realize what the sound is; it's my ringtone! Someone is actually calling me?

I find my phone, and it's luckily still ringing. It's Yuigahama. I answer it.

"Moshi Moshi." **[3]**

["Hikki! Are you excited for today?"] Argh. Is the call set to speakerphone or is it just you?

"Maybe I would be if I had even the slightest idea what we're supposed to be doing." I reply in a lower voice, in the hopes that she would match my volume.

["It's a surprise!"] She didn't match my volume.

"I see. What kind of surprise?" I subtly attempt to investigate. I'm not one for surprises, after all. I'm the kind of person who appreciates routine, as boring as that sounds.

["I'm sure you'll like it, Hikki."] She chuckles.

"Something I like, huh? Does it involve staying home?"

["Ugh. You're the worst, sometimes. Just come to the station at eleven, okay? And dress nice. Bye bye."]

"Ah, wait a mi-"

 **BOOOOOOOOOP**

She hung up on me. How incredibly rude. I thought you were supposed to be good at talking to people.

Well, I guess that's enough information. By 'the station' I think I can figure which one she's referring to. The nearest train station to my house also happens to be the nearest train station to her house. Ah, should I bring some money? Well, it can't hurt to take my wallet with me at least.

"Onii-chan, did you just have a phone conversation?" The sudden sound catches me so off guard, I nearly jump out of my skin. I turn around, Komachi is standing there rubbing her left eye. Seems like she just got up.

"Hmm? Ah, I guess so. Why do you ask?" I try to act natural. The last thing I need is her prodding into my business.

Still with a sleepy demeanor, she mumbles a response. "No, I was just thinking you never get phone calls, Onii-chan. Who was it?"

"Ah, just Sensei being her lonely self as always."

Sorry, Sensei. I didn't mean to use your pathetic failure of a love life as a tool for deflecting my little sister's questions. Maybe you'll find a guy who's into all the same stuff as you, finds you beautiful, and is somehow able to tolerate your abusive and obnoxious personality.

Preferably someone your own age, though. I'd rather not apply for the position unless you're certain nobody else will.

Komachi groans. "Ah, poor Sensei. Do you think anyone will ever marry her?"

Actually, if you overlook some of her major character flaws, she's honestly a pretty good catch. In fact, in a way, they are a blessing in disguise. With her level of beauty, it'd be far too easy to find some scumbag who doesn't truly love her, and only wants her as some sort of human toy, or a trophy wife. One could argue that it's her bad habits that will separate the scum from the great guys who could possibly love her for the amazing woman she is.

Unfortunately, the majority of said guys are already married. Or gay. Or messed up in the head somehow.

"Yeah, she will. She just needs to find someone who deserves her."

Huh, strange. It was a spur-of-the-moment lie meant to misdirect Komachi. Why am I the one who got hung up on the thought?

My suspiciously meaningful answer causes Komachi to perk up, and give me a suspicious glance.

"Okaaay. Gonna pretend that didn't sound really weird, Onii-chan."

Despite the suspicion in her tone, she doesn't follow up so I decide to change the topic.

"Any plans for today?"

She shrugs. "Neh. What about you Onii-chan?"

Before I can answer, she snorts. "Haha, yeah right. You, having plans for the weekend."

As insulted as I am, it raises an important question. How in the hell am I going to leave the house for the entire day without her suspecting anything? Furthermore, I'm supposed to 'dress nice', as Yuigahama immaculately articulated. If she notices I change into some of my best clothes, she's going to suspect something for sure. I need to come up with a cover story. One that will match my behavior and allow me to leave the house for the better part of the day.

Aha! I've got it.

"Actually, Komachi. I've got another request from Zaimokuza. He wants me to uh, go with him to an offline meeting of some of his internet buddies. So I'll be heading out for a while."

At some point, Komachi began fixing herself some cereal. "Oh? That's good. Maybe if he clicks with someone, we might see less of him around."

Oi, Zaimokuza may be gross, but don't say hurtful things so thoughtlessly. You've recently started picking up traits reminiscent of a certain someone you knoooow.

"Yeah. On that note, I'm gonna go and change into some better clothes." I say and try to walk off to my room.

"Wait."

I freeze. Was I caught? Did my lies have a hole somewhere? No, just play it cool. Komachi has no reason to suspect anything.

"What's up?" I ask, making an effort to keep my tone flat. Was it too flat, maybe it was unnatural. Did I just blow it? Unconsciously, I gulp. I feel like I'm gonna start sweating if I don't get it together.

"Let me pick your clothes. Your fashion sense is horrible."

Phew. I think I'm safe. We go to my room, and just like when I went out with Isshiki, Komachi refutes every choice I make, and ultimately decides on some clothes which I personally think are just a tad too stand-outish. I can't even remember when, where, or why I got these clothes. I also can't pinpoint what exactly it is about these clothes that seem flashy, or why I'm only noticing it now. Perhaps it's the combination of the overall outfit.

Maybe Komachi's actually got an amazing sense of fashion?

She sighs. "It's not perfect, but it'll have to do. One of these days, you should let me take you out clothes shopping. Your treat of course."

Um, actually, Kouhai, if I'm the one paying then it's actually me who's taking you out. Wait, did I just call you Kouhai? I meant Komachi! You're nothing like her I swear! I could never confuse you for anyone else in the world, even if you cloned yourself. Well, I mean it's kind of your fault, though. You have been acting like a cuter version of her lately.

Disregarding that chilling thought, I grab the clothes Komachi gave me. "Anyway, turn around."

She tilts her head to the side with an expression of innocent curiosity. "Hm? Why?"

"What? Obviously because I'm gonna get changed."

"Who cares about that?" She makes a smug face. "You suddenly being a shy guy now?"

Huh? No, wait. No matter how I look at it, that response was incorrect. In fact, the normal thing for siblings would be for you to leave the room, wouldn't it? Am I in the wrong too for not suggesting that in the first place?

"Tch. Whatever."

Despite my internal ramblings I get changed in front of her anyway.

"Hey, Onii-chan. Even if you meet any cute girls at this meeting, you can't make any developments today, okay?"

"You have to tell me?"

"I'm just making sure. You already have more candidates than you deserve. Don't push your luck, alright?"

For some reason, the way she phrases that irritates me. Of course, I could never show such irritation to my dear little sister, so I don't say anything in response.

Afterwards, after watching TV with Komachi for a couple of hours, it's around 10:30. If I want to be on time, I should get going.

"Hey, I'm gonna go now." I get off the couch and head towards the door.

"Ah, alright." Probably because it's a commercial break, she gets up and walks with me to the front door.

"Have a good day, Onii-chan. Remember, no flirting with any new girls."

"Yeah yeah." I brush off her snarky comment.

It's as I'm getting my shoes on that Komachi's phone goes off. It's sad that I recognize the sounds of Komachi's phone better than my own. She keeps hers in her pocket most of the time, because she uses it a lot more than I do.

She checks it. "Ah, it's from Yui-chan."

Alarms go off in my head. I came so far, only to be thwarted now by the idiot mastermind herself?

"...What does it say?" I don't stop. My shoes are on, and I open the door.

"It says 'yahallo Komachi-chan, can you make sure Hikki is dressed properly for our date today'."

Ugh. Yuigahama, I will get you back for this. Mark my words.

Komachi drops her phone. She doesn't react to the thud of her expensive smartphone hitting the floor. She just stares at me with her jaw hanging wide open and her eyes bulging out of her skull.

I look at her with an expression of what is probably guilt and panic.

She looks at me.

I look at her.

She looks at me.

I look at her.

She grins with morbid fascination.

I run for my life.

When I fly out the door, I slam it as quickly as I can. I start sprinting and I hear the door open again. She shouts at my back. "I WANT EVERY LAST DETAIL WHEN YOU GET HOME, ONII-CHAN!"

* * *

 **This chapter was originally supposed to cover the entire date, but I had so much fun writing the morning scene at home, that it ended up getting too long. It's about the length of the usual chapters for this, which is between two and three thousand words.  
**

 **As for what 8man is actually wearing; imagine what you like. I find that when writers describe the clothes in detail, you spend too much effort imagining the outfit and you're less focused on the story.**

 **And now to answer some reviews.**

 **-ralphsiegler, what you are saying makes sense, but only out of context. The relationship between Hachiman and Iroha isn't quite that simple. In the first place, Hachiman is not romantically attracted to Iroha, and only wants to see her happy. If you consider that, it makes a little more sense as to why he wasn't jilted when she went back to Hayama. That being said, Iroha's role in this story is not finished yet.**

 **-weewah, about Tobe... well, you will see. As for the other thing you said; ( _ )**

 **-BentShuriken, as tempting as it is to write that, it would be tossing aside all of the accumulated drama thus far, and undermining the depth of their relationship. As for what's in store for them, well... more things will happen after Tomoko arrives. I don't want to spoil anything.**

 **-Anonymous, thanks again. I can't undo the developments so far (and I don't really want to), but I will take more care in the pacing in the future. I feel like I'm learning, though. BTW you should totally make an account. You have good input and you seem to be into the fandom.**

 **-To all the reviewers who said they liked my story (or stories), thank you so much. It's stuff like that which makes me want to write even more.**

 **[1] Himouto! Umaru-chan reference.**

 **[2] Oreimo reference. Kirino says that a lot.**

 **[3] that's how Japanese people answer their phones.**

* * *

 **DELETED SCENE **

Warning: ( ತಎತ)

"Onii-chan, did you just have a phone conversation?" The sudden sound catches me so off guard, I nearly jump out of my skin. I turn around, Komachi is standing there rubbing her left eye. Seems like she just got up.

"Hmm? Ah, I guess so. Why do you ask?" I try to act natural. The last thing I need is her prodding into my business.

Seems like I failed, because she suddenly perks up. "Hoh? What did Yui-chan want?" She makes a sly grin, and all the tiredness from her face is suddenly gone.

How in the hell did she nail it on the first guess?

I decide to lie to her face. Remember to maintain eye contact. "No it wasn't her."

"Ehehehe." The way she laughs is belittling, as though I were a child attempting to fool his parents. "You remembered the eyes this time, Onii-chan, but I can still tell you're lying."

What!? How!?

"You're probably wondering how I know, right? It's simple, Onii-chan. I know everything there is to know about Onii-chan. Because I'm always watching Onii-chan. Always."

...Ew.

I mean no! That's so sweet, Komachi. I'm so truly touched that you think of your twisted good-for-nothing brother so dearly. After all, sibling affection is the purest and most beautiful kind of affection there is. There's no way you could have crossed a line because there's no line to cross.

Right?

"..."

Crap. I'd better say something quick. "Ah, likewise, I know everyth-"

"No you don't."

Urk! What the hell? How did she know what I was gonna say?

She steps closer.

"Onii-chan doesn't feel the same way I feel. You don't watch me as closely as I watch you."

Again, she steps closer.

Komachi?

"But it's alright. Because I have enough love for the both of us."

Oi, your eyes are kind of... dark.

Another step. She's only a couple of feet away now.

"Hey, Onii-chan. I've been thinking. You're never gonna get a girlfriend."

Komachi, you're being weird this morning...

"I don't know about that, Komachi. You said yourself, I know some cute girls, right?" I instinctively break eye contact. Wait, am I intimidated right now? By Komachi of all people?

"No, I don't think they're right for you."

She takes one final step, closing all distance between us.

I try to retort. "But you said-"

"As I was saying Onii-chan, you'll never have a girlfriend, so I've decided."

She looks up at me. Her eyes are so unnaturally matte that I instinctively take a step back. Who is this? This can't be my cute little sister.

As soon as I take a step back, she immediately responds with an equivalent step toward me. I try to take another step back, but I trip over. She collapses to her hands and knees, leaning over me.

"I'm going to take care of you. Forever."


	16. Chapter 16

**(Hachiman)**

When I feel like I'm safe from Komachi, I stop running and catch my breath. I'm glad it's not overbearingly hot today, or I would have been covered in sweat before I even met up with those two. Taking my time, I arrive at the station a couple of minutes before eleven. I spot them first. Looks like they arrived early, too.

"Yo." I catch their attention.

"Guh!" Yukinoshita gasps in surprise and fright.

I just give her the deadpan look.

She begins to berate me. "Excuse me, but it's highly inappropriate to go around terrorizing pedestrians at the train station."

I give her more deadpan.

"Hikki! You're here!" Yuigahama beams. Hey, I noticed it before, but am I actually the only person who doesn't get a yahallo?

They're dressed nicely. They're dazzling, in fact. Is it because their clothes suit them well? Or is it just them?

"Yeah." I decide against complimenting them. Praising their looks on first sight is really too much of a riajuu thing for me.

"So what's the plan?"

"Well... We were thinking we could just take it easy today. You'd prefer that sort of day out, right?" Yuigahama checks with me. A courtesy, of course. We all know I have no say in the matter.

"No complaints here. Shall we get a move on?" I begin to make towards the ticket counter.

"Ah, um..." Yuigahama stops me first.

"Hm?"

Instead of a verbal response, she makes this feminine gesture. I think I can deduce what she's getting at. She probably wants me to compliment her on her looks. Honestly, such a simple-minded creature. I really didn't want to go out of my way to praise her on her looks. It's unnatural for me to do it, I've never practiced. I'm concerned it might come out awkward and creepy. I'll try and be casual about it.

"Ah, you look nice today."

Her face lights up.

"Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Her face scrunches up.

She groans. "That last part was unnecessary. It makes it sound like you don't even think so."

She pouts. Oh come on, now you're just being childish. Sorry I didn't play out your little facade with you.

"Stop pouting. You really do look nice, I just didn't think I should say anything."

She smiles. "That's better."

"Nn-"

Yukinoshita makes a clipped sound, and shifts her posture a little.

I try not to laugh.

Yuigahama sees it too. "Ne, Hikki. What about Yukinon?"

Keep a straight face, Hachiman.

"Huh? What _about_ her?"

Yukinoshita eyeballs me. She does not look pleased.

Yuigahama wails in her defense. "Hikki! You idiot!"

I crumble. It's too funny and I can't help smirking. "I'm kidding, sorry. Yukinoshita, you look good today too."

If I managed to appease her, she didn't show it. She looks at me with a mixture of irritation and supreme boredom.

"Hmph. A shallow compliment from a shallow person."

"Oh come _on_. You don't need me to tell you whether you look good or not. You've demonstrated on various occasions that you are more than capable of complimenting _yourself_ on your looks, Yuki-vain-shita."

"Ara? That's a given. Objectively speaking, I am blessed with good looks, so it's natural that I'd acknowledge it on occasion. Not that you'll ever understand what that feels like."

She said 'ara'.

I'm not going to laugh. I'm not.

" _Objectively speaking_ , anyone who calls themselves beautiful is not being objective at all."

Yuigahama comes to her aid. "Hikki, you're so bad at talking to girls. Next time, just make the compliment and leave it at that, okay?"

"Oh yeah? What about _my_ compliments? I'm dressed up too, you know."

Yuigahama looks me up and down with a serious face, as if trying to solve a mystery. On the other hand, Yukinoshita looks at me as if I were a math problem.

"Acceptable." Yukinoshita's evaluation is less than flattering.

"Nothing special, though." Yuigahama's is even worse.

"Oi, what's with this double standard? I rescind my earlier compliments." I feign outrage.

That gets a laugh out of them. Well, it gets a feminine laugh out of Yuigahama, and a dignified giggle out of our token aristocrat.

"Anyway, are we gonna get a move on or are we just gonna stay here and banter all day?"

* * *

Being a Saturday mid-morning in Chiba, the trains are somewhat packed. We manage to find some space in the seats when we conveniently see a group of three people at the end of a seat exit the train car as we get on. We have plenty of arm space at first, but when someone on the other end of the seat decides to squeeze himself in, it pushes the three of us together. I feel like I should have gone for the corner seat, because the sudden proximity of both Yukinoshita and Yuigahama on either side makes me uncomfortable.

In more ways than one.

After a couple minutes, I consider standing up for the ride. I'm not really the gentlemanly type, but I feel like I should at least give the girls some breathing room. Our shoulders are hunched together and I don't know what to do with my hands, since I don't have the space to stuff them into my pockets. Rather than being a gentleman, standing up would just be a more comfortable solution for all of us.

Before I make a move, I look ahead of me to the adjacent side, and I catch the glance of some random nerd with a PS Vita. He immediately looks down at his game as soon as I spot him. Mind your business, asshole. Or at least, learn to stare at people without getting caught. Why the hell was he gawking at me anyway.

Wait a minute. To him it looks...

Hehe.

Hehehe.

I totally look like a riajuu. Sorry, bro. Did you want to sit here between these girls? Oh sorry, seems like they'd rather sit with me. Nevermind. Hey, maybe you'll find yourself a couple of cute girls to squish up with on the train or something.

As much as I want to savor the moment, I'm actually not very comfortable here. I imagine they aren't either. I decide to get up and grab one of the hanging handlebars.

"Ah, Hikki! You really didn't have to get up."

"No, I wanted to. I was feeling kind of squashed anyway." I look to the side. For some reason, it feels embarrassing trying to justify myself.

Yuigahama and Yukinoshita just sort of look at each other. Then, Yuigahama giggles to herself. Yukinoshita makes a little smile too.

* * *

 **(Tomoko)**

Agh. Died again. I'm sure I used to be better at this game than I am now. Have I gone soft from playing too many dating games?

I sigh. Were the weekends always this boring? I used to cherish the weekends so much that I'd neglect sleep just so I can remain in the oasis of freedom that is my obligatory two days off of school.

I feel hungry. There's nothing to eat here, which means I have to go out to eat. I should really go to the supermarket and buy some real food that I can eat at home. Agh, but it's such a bother to go anywhere. I just want to laze around today.

Would be nice if someone would laze around with me, though. I wonder what Hikigaya's doing today. Hehe, probably sitting at home playing with his thingy. He is a teenage boy, after all. I remember my brother used to think he was being so subtle about it, when in reality the ground would rumble from his vigorous motions. Wait a minute, that's not funny. That's gross. Stop thinking about it.

Should I message him? He said it was okay to message him, right? Nah, maybe not. It feels weird to strike up a phone conversation out of the blue. It's probably a normal thing for normal people, but for me it's unheard of. I'll just talk to him on Monday.

I sigh again. It feels like I'm just wasting my time here at home.

* * *

 **(Hachiman)**

It doesn't take us long to arrive at... wherever the hell we are now. I don't think I recognize this place, which means we're probably in some sort of hangout district. The building in front of me looks incredibly suspicious. There are no signs or anything to indicate what sort of place this is. Furthermore, it seems like the building itself goes out of it's way to be as inconspicuous as possible. If that's true, then that would mean whoever runs this place doesn't want just anyone to come in.

So what the hell are we doing here?

"Yuigahama, I'm just making sure, but this isn't our stop, right?" The edge in my tone subtly warns her not to answer incorrectly.

"Oh come on! It's better than it looks. There's all sorts of stuff inside and it's never overcrowded." Yuigahama attempts to persuade me.

Yukinoshita backs her up. "Indeed. I was rather impressed with my experience the last time we came here."

"Right? Right? It's a load of fun, and the atmosphere seems like it would totally be your speed, Hikki." Yuigahama, feeling encouraged by Yukinoshita, keeps trying to sell the idea of going in.

I'm honestly not the least bit convinced that it's 'my speed', but I've already resolved to compromise my usual attitude for the sake of not bringing down the mood today.

"Alright, let's give it a try."

And with that, we enter the building. Or rather, I'm dragged by the sleeve by Yuigahama, as if she were a child entering a candy store. Or a bakery. Something children love, I don't know.

"Oh, Yui-chan, Yukino-chan, hey there!" A massively built man wearing makeup and women's clothes calls out to us from his seat. Or rather, he calls out to the girls. Now, I know I'm the last person who should be calling someone a creep based on their appearances, but this guy makes me incredibly uncomfortable. He's wearing far too much makeup and I'm reminded how much I hate clowns.

"Micchan, yahallo!" Yuigahama enthusiastically returns his greeting. Oi, is it really okay to be acting so familiar with this guy?

"It's good to see you again, Micchan." Even Yukinoshita is okay with him using her first name. What the hell.

Yuigahama pulls my sleeve again, and skips over to the creeper in question. No, you really don't need to introduce me. I'm fine, really.

"Micchan, this is Hikki. The guy we were telling you about." Yuigahama tries to introduce me.

Now I'm not at all surprised that a social person like Yuigahama would talk about me behind my back, but I can't say it doesn't bother me. But, like most things that bother me, I attempt to let it slide. If I expressed my distaste at everything I dislike in the world, I'd probably be sent off to some sort of correctional school for trouble kids. Not that it hasn't already been brought up at home once or twice.

"Ah, so you're the infamous Hikigaya-kun, hmm?" He extends his hand for a handshake in a rather feminine way.

"Hikki, this is Micchan. Don't worry, he's harmless." Yuigahama says. If you have to tell people he's harmless, doesn't that give me a reason to believe otherwise?

I hesitate to shake his hand. It's not that I want to be rude or anything, but there's something about this guy that I can't wrap my head around. After a somewhat awkward moment, I grab his hand and shake it weakly.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Hikigaya-kun." He says in a feminine way. I try not to shudder.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you." I offer politely. I really don't know if it is, though.

I don't know if I'm the only one feeling awkward here, but if I am, Yukinoshita breaks the tension by interrupting us.

"Shall we start with a game of pool?"

Seeing no reason to object, I oblige.

* * *

 **(Tomoko)**

...

Fuck it. I'm bored out of my mind. What's Hikigaya doing? I find his contact on my phone, and open a new message.

Um... what exactly should I say? It's easy enough to maintain a text conversation with Yuu-chan, but that's an entirely different matter.

[Hey whats up fag]- no, no. Too obnoxious.

[How are you doing]- fuck no, I sound like a business partner.

[I was just thinking about you]- no fucking way.

Ugh. I wish he were here so I could just _talk_ to the bastard. He's easier to talk to in person than in a text message. How is that even possible? In the first place, why am I being such a weirdo about it? I feel natural enough when we're talking. What would I say if he were here?

[Sup]

...

-send.

Instead of waiting for a reply, I turn off my game, throw my shoes on and go for a walk to take my mind off things. I needed to get something to eat anyway.

* * *

 **(Hachiman)**

So far, I've had fun today. The place isn't nearly as sparse as I was led to believe, but the people here are quiet-ish, and mind their own business. I haven't even gotten any glares or suspicious looks yet, which already makes this a good day out. I remember Yuigahama said I would be pleasantly surprised by what she had planned, but I'm more pleasantly surprised at the fact that I'm pleasantly surprised. This is the kind of appreciation that only a long-time pessimist ever gets to feel.

And they say it sucks to be me. Hah!

After the third game of pool, I decide I've had enough for now. In all honesty, I could have gone for another game, but I have to be courteous towards Yukinoshita and Yuigahama. Even a loner like myself knows you have to make a decision on when something gets boring, because the girl will never say anything. I learned that much from Isshiki.

I glance at the time, and it's already almost 2 o'clock. How did that happen?

"Oi, you two."

Yuigahama perks up. "Yeah?"

"How about lunch?" I suggest.

"Mm, sure."

Yukinoshita chimes in. "What did you have in mind?"

Hah? What did _I_ have in mind? I'm not the one in charge here, remember?

" _Nothing_. I had _nothing_ in mind because I was relying on you two to have everything planned."

Yuigahama makes a face of disappointment, while Yukinoshita looks somewhere between irritation and boredom. Usually when I see these two faces at the same time, it means I said something creepy or gross. But what did I say?

"Well then. Since Hikigaya-kun had _nothing_ in mind for lunch, then we should oblige him. Hikigaya-kun can have _nothing_ , and Yuigahama-san and myself will order from the menu."

Hey, come on. Stop being shitty. What'd I do?

"Good idea Yukinon. Let's go see what's on the menu!" Yuigahama prompts Yukinoshita, and they walk together towards the bar. Wait, they serve food _here_? This place looks like a pub, and I'm almost certain it'll be full of drunkards come night time. To add to that, they have a friggin' menu here, and pub games too?

Hiratsuka-sensei would love it here. I should get the name of this place for her. I wonder if they serve ramen.

Unexpectedly, my phone blares. I almost forgot that I brought it along, since I rarely ever get any messages. I'm willing to bet it's Komachi nagging me about 'how it's going'.

I check the message. Huh. Well I'm glad nobody took that bet because it's not Komachi. It's Kuroki. Unexpected. I wonder what she's upto.

[Sup]

Hm, probably not much. I'd imagine she's bored at home and wants to bother someone. Now what should I reply with?

...

 _What should I reply with_?

It's easy enough to talk to her in person, but text messages are unfamiliar territory for me. It feels like maintaining the conversation won't be the same. I've already got trauma from text conversations with girls in middle school, so I'm feeling kind of reserved about it already.

I stop to think. What would I say if she were here in person?

[Yo whats up]

...

Is that okay? It looks like a casual enough message. Should I put a spelling error in there to make it look more casual? Or would that make it look stupid? Agh, I'm no good at this.

-send.

I look up, Yuigahama and Yukinoshita are chatting away happily. They really are stunners, and they look even better when they're together. If anything, the only thing that would look out of place among them is me. I suddenly don't feel like eating. I take the nearest available seat and stare at my phone, waiting for a reply.

* * *

 **(Tomoko)**

[Yo whats up]

Yeah, that sounds like something he would say.

[nah just bored what r u doin]

I check the message over. Should I tidy it up a little? Nah, it'll be fine, I think. It's legible, at least.

-send.

I wonder what I should have to eat.

* * *

 **(Hachiman)**

Looks like I called it. She just wants someone to bother. I guess it works because I'd like to be bothered right about now, to take my mind off of my own depressing thoughts.

[I'm dating two cute girls at the same time]

No, wait. I glance over at Yukinoshita and Yuigahama. They're still chatting happily. Tch, what was the point of me even coming today?

I wipe the contents of my message.

[I've somehow ended up somewhere suspicious in Chiba. There is a bodybuilder in drag who calls himself Micchan.]

Hmm. It's funnier if the grammar is correct, right?

-send.

* * *

 **(Tomoko)**

Haha! What the hell? That's too funny!

Hmm. What could I say to match that?

[Yeah, I hate when that happens.]

Hehe.

-send.

* * *

 **(Hachiman)**

Puhahaha!

Oops, I drew attention to myself again. Damn you Kuroki. I don't bother looking up, I just try to force the grin off my face.

[im actually not even joking]

-send.

"Um... Hikki?"

* * *

 **If you couldn't tell, there is drama looming. It started off so peachy and then aww what the hell author.**

 **As for the club and Micchan, I don't know if I'll be using them again. I just needed something different to write about, and something like a backalley hangout came to mind. If I find a reason to use them in the story again, then I will.**

 **Again, imagine whatever you like for the outfits. It's not that I'm too lazy to think of some, I could (really). I just feel like if I described the outfits in detail, it would distract the focus of the story a little. Anime/manga doesn't have this problem. Literacy does.**

 **If any of my readers are crossdressers who are feeling offended or self-conscious or something, that wasn't my intention at all. As a person I have nothing against it. Hachiman doesn't either (in my story), he was just slightly disturbed at seeing something he's not used to.**

 **I will try to update more frequently in the future. Ideally, I will return to the momentum I had when I started writing. Make no mistake, my passion for writing has not diminished at all. I've just had mild writer's block for this chapter. I've been racking my brain and looking everywhere on the internet for good ideas for a 3 way non-romantic date, and in the end I just ended up referencing my own experiences, which I'm not sure how well will work with the story.**

 **Anyway, once we reach the point of chapter one which won't be far now, I'll have a lot more freedom with the direction of the story, and I can utilize more ideas like I was doing in the earlier chapters.**


	17. Chapter 17

**(Hachiman)**

I look up from my phone. Yuigahama had at some point while I was texting, gotten up from her seat, presumably to collect me. For some reason, I feel like a deer in the headlights.

"Um... are you hungry?" Yuigahama awkwardly asks.

I want to say I'm not hungry, but I was the one who suggested we stop to eat something. There's a reason I lost my appetite, but I don't think there's any reasonable way to explain it without sounding like a wuss or causing dissonance between us.

Well, more dissonance anyway.

So, I decide to lie to her face. "Yeah, what do they have here?"

I look past her, towards the counter where Yukinoshita is. She's just sitting there, it looks like she stopped eating.

"They've got a menu. Come have a look." Yuigahama puts on a smile, but I can tell it's forced even if there aren't any obvious signs.

I put my phone in my pocket and allow Yuigahama to walk me over to the counter. Grabbing the menu, I attempt to browse through my options. It's a little hard to focus on what I'm reading because the atmosphere has become slightly tense. I don't think it's just me. I wish the music were louder, or that one of them would start a conversation.

After a moment of pretending to read the menu, I decide to order some butter chicken. I wasn't even thinking about the taste, I just decided to choose whatever I was reading at that moment.

The bartender/waitress takes my order, and I reach for my wallet to pay.

Yuigahama tries to stop me. "Ah, Hikki. Let me get it for you."

"No, it's okay. It's cheap enough anyway."

"No, I insist. I'm the one who wanted to take you guys out today-"

"It's fine, Yuigahama." I interrupt her. I regret it almost immediately, because it cuts off the only conversation we managed to start.

She doesn't respond, and after a moment I withdraw my wallet, pull out a note and put it on the counter.

The waitress doesn't exactly glare, but she looks at me like the piece of crap that I feel like. Grabbing my money, she takes my order to the back. She better not spit in my food or something. I'll write a poor review of you guys online! Oh wait, I don't even know the name of this place.

The tension returns, and we just sit quietly at our stools.

Was it a bad idea to come out today?

Yuigahama is the one to break the tension. "So, Hikki. What do you think of this place?"

I smile to myself. She always knows what to say.

"It's better than I expected. The atmosphere is nice, there are things to do, and I'm not surrounded by the types of people that I can't stand."

Yukinoshita interjects. "You mean normal people."

I chuckle. "Hey. If you put it that way, it makes me sound kind of antisocial, doesn't it?"

Yukinoshita breaks into a grin, and expels her lungs. Did I just make her laugh? I don't think I've ever done that before. Yuigahama also seems to be amused, and she giggles to herself. It's less of an achievement to make her laugh, but it's still strangely satisfying in a way.

* * *

 **(Tomoko)**

[im actually not even joking]

The fuck? Where the hell are you and why are you hanging out with man-ladies?

Ah, chicken is on special. Shit, that's a pretty good deal. Oh wait, I don't know how to cook. Instant ramen it is then. I should at least get some basic home foods. Looking around, I find countless foods that I usually adore, but decide not to get either because I can't cook them, or they're out of my budget.

Geez. I knew I wasn't the most responsible teenager in the world, but is it normal to be this dependent on your parents? I can't even feed myself without their guidance? I really need to learn how to cook.

Looking across the aisle, I spot someone I remember Or rather, someone I was trying to forget. What was her name... Yukinoshita-san? My nerves come to life with a jolt of electricity. Instinctively, I turn around. There's no way in hell I'm approaching her. I robotically walk off in the other direction and continue shopping.

A couple of minutes later, I turn the corner of an aisle and walk right into someone.

"Oof!"

I walk right into an enormous pair of breasts. I automatically mutter a quick apology. Looking up, I find the one face I was trying to avoid. I remember her name now. Yukinoshita Haruno.

"..."

Shit. We make eye contact. I freeze up, unable to say anything. The disinterested expression she gives me makes me feel so insignificant in her presence, and it's not just because she's taller than me.

Then, in a flash, the terrifying expression is gone, and she's smiling brilliantly.

"Whoopsie, sorry about that! Hehe."

"Uh..."

I can't find any words to respond with. Not that I have to, because she immediately breaks eye contact and walks past me. As soon as her presence is gone, I ease up, and release a breath I didn't even realize I was holding. Wait, did she not recognize me? Or did she just act like she didn't as to avoid conversation? I guess it works for me either way, but I can't help feel irritated at the lack of respect. I try to expel the thought and continue with my shopping.

Oh right. I never replied to Hikigaya. Hmm...

[well i met with someone even scarier. yukinoshita-san]

-send.

* * *

A while later, the tension between us has all but cleared, and the atmosphere is back to normal.

I'm eating peacefully when my phone comes to life again with the telltale chime of a new text message. Luckily, it went off during a break in the conversation. When I read the contents of the message, I raise my eyebrows unconsciously.

"Huh."

"Who is it?" Yuigahama asks.

It vaguely occurs to me that I still haven't mentioned Kuroki to my clubmates. I suppose now's as good a time as any.

"It's the new transfer student."

The bait has been set. It's a statement that's brief, yet asks more questions than it answers. Presenting it this way, it allows Yuigahama, and perhaps even Yukinoshita, to ask any questions regarding the matter that pique their curiosity. It's much easier method of exposition than explaining everything I know about Kuroki from the beginning.

"Eh? The one that transfered in on Monday?"

Yuigahama asks a pointless question. Of course it is, what other transfer student could it possibly be? I resist the urge to sigh. Perhaps with people like her, this method isn't so efficient after all. I'll remember that for next time.

"Yeah. That one."

The expression she gives me is almost one of accusation.

Yukinoshita throws out the next question. "Why is the new transfer student exchanging messages with _you_?"

A reasonable question, I suppose. Everyone who knows me knows I'm not the kind of person who likes to have text conversations, especially someone I barely know. I mean, Sensei often sends me essay-length text messages with no particular purpose other than to vent her frustrations and have someone to bother. Even in the face of that kind of effort, my replies are often limited to ten words or less. With that in mind, it's understandably strange for me of all people to be texting and receiving text messages from someone I can't have known for more than a week.

"Well, we're both loners. We exchanged numbers yesterday, though I didn't expect to actually get any messages."

Yuigahama makes an 'ah' sound, as though she just solved a riddle. "So, what did he want?"

"She." I quickly correct.

"Pardon?"

"The transfer student is a 'she'."

Yuigahama pauses. She opens her mouth to say something, but then closes her mouth before words come out.

I have a vague idea of what she was going to ask, but there's no need for that sort of bother right now. If she doesn't bring it up, then I certainly won't.

Yukinoshita, on the other hand, does not share the same sense of delicacy. "My goodness. Hikigaya-kun, I must insist you stop harassing this poor girl immediately, lest I be forced to contact the local authorities. You've made it this far, try to at least graduate high school before you go to prison."

I scoff at that. "If you must know, she's the one who asked for my number, thank you very much."

"Hikigaya-kun, what self-respecting young woman would willingly do that?"

My unorthodox relationship with Yukinoshita allows me to tolerate the constant stream of disrespect, though I mentally note that she's being particularly rude today.

"Actually Yukinoshita, there are a few. Yuigahama, for starters. Then there's Isshiki, Hiratsuka-sensei, Komachi and now the new transfer student. In fact, you're the only girl I see on a regular basis and haven't exchanged numbers with."

"Is that right?" Her tone sounds challenging at first, but it carries a hint of weakness. I wonder if the notion bothers her at all.

Yuigahama finds her words again. "So what did she say?"

"Ah, right. She says she just bumped into your sister, Yukinoshita."

This seems to catch their collective interest.

"How does this transfer student know who Nee-san is?"

It takes a moment to remember when and why Kuroki and Haruno ever met. If I recall, it was the day those two went out with Hayama's clique, which was... Tuesday, maybe?

"You remember the day you two went out with Isshiki and Hayama's crew?"

"Yeah, on Tuesday right?" Yuigahama asks.

"Yeah. Anyway, that day, I just happened to go into town, and I just happened to run into the new transfer student, and then we just happened to get spotted by Elder Yukinoshita-san."

Hmm. I really have to decide what to call Haruno. Maybe if I were on a first name basis with the younger sister, it'd be a lot simpler to refer to the elder sister. Pah, like that'll ever happen.

"She struck up a conversation with me while I was with the transfer student, and that's all there is to it."

"I see. So what you're saying... is that you didn't want to spend time with us, but you did want to spend time with the transfer student."

Yuigahama is firmly holding a neutral expression, but the pink cheeks and glassy eyes are a dead giveaway. She's hurt.

"Hey, it's not like I purposely blew you off to go hang out with her. Like I said, I ran into her by chance."

I can't tell if she's convinced or not.

"Can we meet her?"

Meet Kuroki? I suppose that would be a simpler conclusion than the nonsense we're playing at here. If they could meet with Kuroki just once, they'd surely see that she's no threat to the service club.

"I don't see why not. I'll ask her."

Activating the screen on my phone, I open a new message.

[just avoid her. but speaking of yukinoshita do you wanna meet my clubmates]

-send.

"There, I asked if she wanted to meet. Shall we do something in the meantime?"

Yuigahama's mood seems to brighten considerably.

"Yeah! What do you guys feel like doing?"

* * *

 **(Tomoko)**

Meet his clubmates? Uurgh. No thanks. I know I'm the one who said I was bored but I'm not feeling up to something like that. If I recall, there are only three of them in that club, including Hikigaya, right?

[im shopping right now. where are you anyway]

-send.

It's something of a cheap excuse, but it's not exactly a lie.

I stay in place for a while, and ponder the possible outcomes of meeting Hikigaya's clubmates. Haha, nope. No matter how I picture it, I don't see myself making a good impression. I can barely even talk to strangers, and arranged meetings are just so much more pressure, I mean there's just no way.

Sigh. This should be enough food for the weekend, I guess. Looks like I'm in for a self-held crash course on basic cooking.

* * *

(Hachiman)

"So what did she say?" Yuigahama reacts to the sound of my phone more than I do.

"Uh, where are we exactly?" I answer her question with a question.

Yuigahama gives me the name and location of our bar. Apparently, the name of this place is 'Rocksalt', though I don't think it matters in the least, since there's no damn sign on or anywhere near the building with that name. Surprisingly, We're on the outskirts of Chiba, which is probably why I didn't recognize this place. I suppose I was distracted on the way here. Chiba, this doesn't mean my love for you is limited in any way. You're the only one for me, Chiba!

Ah, right. I should probably reply to Kuroki.

* * *

 **(Tomoko)**

What the- that's like on the other side of the city. You're dreaming if you think that's gonna happen. If it's like this, I don't even have to make any excuses. There's no way in hell I'm going all the way down there just to introduce myself to people I don't even want to meet.

[sure thing let me just take all my shopping on a 40 minute train ride over there. oh wait no fuck you.]

-send.

Hehe.

[ill meet them on monday]

-send.

Alright that's that. Wait, shit what the hell did I just send!? _I'll meet them on Monday_? Why in the world would I say that!? Think before you text you stupid bitch!

* * *

 **(Hachiman)**

"Pahahaha!" I have to slap a hand over my own mouth to stop the embarrassing sounds from coming out.

"What is it?" Yuigahama asks... nervously?

"Uh, it's nothing. Just a stupid joke she made."

Before I can elaborate, my phone goes off in my hand. I got another message.

"Oh. She says she'll meet you guys on Monday."

"Ah, I see."

I really can't tell if that answer was satisfying for her. Even a simple person like Yuigahama is able to have complicated feelings, I guess. She really is so much more of a person than my initial impression. I remember when she first came to the service club with her silly request to help improve her baking skills, I thought to myself 'this person will never matter to me'. Oh, how wrong I was. Somehow, Yuigahama became invaluable to me. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

I look at Yukinoshita. Ironically, she's less of an emotional enigma than Yuigahama. Understanding Yukinoshita's emotions are as simple as recognizing her quirks. When she's feeling perky, she'll casually insult you. When she's feeling angry, she'll casually insult you. When she's feeling- wait, what was I trying to say?

Well, I suppose it's not the obvious tells that let me know how Yukinoshita's feeling at any given time. It's the little nuances that no stranger would ever recognize. Of course, we're not close because I can decrypt her behavior. That just means I spent a lot of time around her. We're close for different reasons. Right now though, I can't define those reasons.

Bah, who cares. It's good enough that something is there. Now, today's events are supposed to be a bonding experience and I intend to fulfill that purpose.

"So then," I give them an inviting, almost challenging grin, "shall we play?"

* * *

 **We're almost there children. One or perhaps two more chapters and then the first arc is over, and I can start branching out with the story. I'm glad about it, because I've been feeling a little constricted with the scenarios due to the hard-set details of chapter one, and it's been damaging my inspiration to write. Hopefully, the fire within me can return with the start of the next arc. I'm sorry for recent changes in style or possible dips in writing quality, but now you know why.**

 **Sorry that I was vague about the details of 8man's location. I took a look at a map of Chiba, but since the bar itself is fictional, I didn't want to challenge my readers' knowledge of Chiba. I know some of you guys could probably call me out on anything I make up. I swear like four of you bastards are actually living there or something.**

 **Also, I know Yukinoshita hasn't been very involved lately, but that's because it's not her turn in the spotlight. Remember I said before that after the meeting with Kuroki, Yukinoshita and Yuigahama will stop being such a joint entity and start having their own roles in this story. I realize that so far the way I've been writing them, they might as well just be one person. The reason for this is I didn't want to give either one too much attention early in the story.**

 **Now to answer some reviews**

 **Hideki Hirameshi: Shit. I think there is a Micchan in Domekano. I was thinking the name was familiar in my subconscious, but I had no intention of stealing characters or ideas, I swear.**

 **Lightning and Umami: I know cliffhangers can be frustrating, but um... Okay, I got nothing. I use cliffhangers because they maintain interest in a story while I'm not updating.**

 **light and weewah: lmao you schmucks are jumping to conclusions. My 'experience' was when I went to visit my sister in the city and she took me to a bar/restaurant and she introduced me to one of her workmates (my sister works in fashion). That's what I meant by referencing my experiences. BTW crossdressers are cool as hell IRL.**

 **stairman: It may or may not happen.**

 **Nirvanafrk: You have a pretty good grip on the undertones of the story. I like you.**

 **Nebula: Aww, that compliment is too much, you're making me blush.**

 **Imaginary Demon: It's like this. If I move it to crossovers it will greatly decrease in popularity, to the point where I won't feel like writing anymore. I'd rather just keep it here until it gets removed because if it goes into the crossover section it's gonna die anyway lol. Also, by the website ratings, all lemon fics are against the rules so it's a moot point coz there's like a million of those.**


	18. Chapter 18

**(Tomoko)**

It's Monday again. The weekend is over, and it's time for another week of school. It's weird. I spent the whole weekend bored waiting for Monday so that I'd have something to do, but now I'm getting the Monday jitters. I guess one moderately good week of school isn't enough to offset 10 years of social failure.

Speaking of, I told Hikigaya I would meet his clubmates today. Idiot. Why in the world did I say that? Is it too late to act like I never said it? No, I wrote it in a text message. Maybe if I avoid the topic all day, I can act like I forgot. Otherwise, I can only hope Hikigaya will still talk to me afterwards.

* * *

I couldn't concentrate at all in any of my classes today. My mind was bogged with the sense of impending doom. Absently, I noticed that nobody in class tried to approach me today. I suppose that means the novelty of being a new student has already worn off. That suits me just fine. It's exhausting putting on a friendly appearance anyway. I have to think hard and fast about everything I say and my face gets sore from the forced smiling.

I flop my upper body on my desk and cast my gaze out the window. I wonder what Hikigaya's clubmates are like. Maybe one of them will be a hot guy, and we'll hit it off immediately. By Wednesday, he will be head over heels for me, and by Friday, we'll be a couple. From then on, he'll spend all of his money and free time trying to win my favor, showering me with gifts and compliments and making me feel like the only woman in the world.

Or, Hikigaya's clubmates could be a couple of delinquent meatheads who look like they're acolytes in the human trafficking business. That would make more sense. Given the strange purpose of that club, I wouldn't be surprised if they're just as twisted as Hikigaya himself.

Before I know it, the bell for lunchtime rings. I don't realize how much I was looking forward to seeing Hikigaya until just now. It really is nice talking to someone you can relate to. Someone who laughs with you, and you feel comfortable around them. It's nice to have a friend.

I get all the way to the cafeteria before I remember that I already bought some food from home. Whoops, I guess there's no reason to be here then. I turn around and head towards the secluded lunchspot that I've already become so familiar with.

* * *

 **(Hachiman)**

I'm the cafeteria, trying to decide on what I want to eat today, when someone calls out to me. I say _someone_ , but I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Senpai."

I turn to find Isshiki. Wow, she looks absolutely terrible. Her hair is a mess, her eyes are bloodshot, and her complexion is somehow dark in an unhealthy way. What is this apparition and why has it taken the form of my Kouhai!?

"Yo." I greet her cautiously. I briefly considered telling her how awful she looks, but I'm worried the negativity could somehow make her look worse.

"Can we talk?" She asks. Even her voice is dreary today. What in the world happened to her?

"Sure."

I allow Isshiki to lead me out of the cafeteria. With no idea where we're headed, all I can do is follow. What the hell happened to her? Did someone hurt her? Is that why she was absent on Friday? My mind is plagued with restless thoughts and I can't bring myself to quell my concern.

"Isshiki, are you okay?" I know I should wait until she tells me, but I can't help it. The feelings of irritation and worry are stirring within me and won't stop until I find some peace of mind with the issue at hand.

"I'm fine, Senpai. Or at least, I will be." Is her omenous and unsettling answer. How is a cryptic answer like that going to make me feel any better, idiot!

And so, we continue walking to who knows where. It's quiet between us throughout the trip, the sounds of the other students gradually dying as we get further away from the crowds. Multiple times, I open my mouth and try to think of something to say. But all that comes to mind are questions, and most of those questions are just rephrasings of the one question I already asked. It's agony, knowing someone you care about could be suffering and you have no idea what to say or do.

Eventually, Isshiki stops, signalling that we've arrived. Looks like we're at the back of the gymnasium. Usually, when a girl leads a guy to a place like this, she probably has romantic intentions. I expel the thought immediately and internally berate myself for even thinking of something like that in a situation like this.

Isshiki turns to me, and I wait for her to say something. She doesn't, and instead just stares intently at me.

I decide to open the conversation myself. "Isshiki, what's wrong?"

She drops her gaze to the floor and sighs. I can't see her expression, but she's wearing a melancholic smile on her pale face.

"I'm an idiot, that's what."

What the hell does that even mean? How am I supposed to help you if you don't talk to me?

"Isshiki. Tell me what happened." The tone of my voice changes from concerned to authorative. If she won't freely tell me what the problem is, then I'll force an answer out of her and solve the problem myself. I don't have to be a nice guy to be a good guy. She looks up, and surpise briefly flickers across her face. Then, it's gone as quickly as it came.

"Last Thursday, after our date." She begins. "When you left with Tomoko-senpai, something came over me. Something awful. I felt sick. When I realized you weren't coming back, I was so miserable I couldn't even cry. I know. I know it's disgustingly hypocritical after what I did, but I can't help it!"

"Isshiki..."

"Senpai, what's wrong with me?"

A simple question. Yet, a very one difficult to answer. At this point, we both know the answer to that question, but saying it out loud can have consequences. If I answer her honestly, what will happen next? Will I have to make an ultimatum? Will I have to decide between holding Isshiki close and losing her forever?

"I think... I think you have a crush on me."

I said it without thinking. Like skydiving out of a plane, or throwing your first punch at someone you don't particulary appreciate. They say courage isn't the absence of fear, but rather action in the face of fear. Right now, I disagree. In a sitation where you have to choose whether or not to act, there is a very brief moment, after much deliberation, where the fear simply disappears. In that moment, your body reacts automatically at the opportunity, and you find yourself doing the thing you were trying to do. To me, that's what courage feels like. That's how I felt when I opened my mouth to speak just now. I wonder if that's how Isshiki felt when she decided to bring me here.

"..."

There's a moment of silence, neither of us know what to say or do next. It's not like the social tension of uncomfortable silence, but it's equally unsettling in a different way.

"Well, I always knew you had terrible taste in guys."

She laughs. It's a short-lived, wheezy laugh that you'd make if you saw or heard something unexpectedly funny.

"Senpai, are you hitting on me? Can't you see I'm distressed right now? I mean what kind of scumbag goes after a girl in a state like this? If that's the kind of guy you are, then I'm glad I found out now. I really feel like I dodged a bullet there, so thank you."

She bows formally. I roll my eyes and scoff at the sight. Throwing a sidelong glance, I meet her eyes through her bangs. She smiles, and I can't help but smile too. Standing up straight, Isshiki tilts her head back and sighs heavily in relief.

"Thank you for being so understanding, Senpai."

Her complexion looks a little better now. Her hair is still a mess, though.

"Of course."

"I really am an idiot, though."

"Huh? Why" I ask. Really, we just went over this so there's no need to keep saying that.

"It's like, I can't get rid of this admiration for Hayama-senpai. Like, in my mind, he's the perfect guy. If I had a type, it'd definitely be him." Isshiki rambles. Hey, I've been lenient because I'm a good Senpai But as a guy, it hurts my confidence to hear that sort of thing right after a sloppy confession like that, you knooooow.

"Ah, I know what you mean. My ideal type is pretty much Totsuka."

"... What did you say?"

Crap! Did I just say that out loud? That was top-secret information, nobody was ever supposed to hear me say that. I don't even like to admit it to myself.

"Uh, never mind."

"No, Senpai. Please tell me in no uncertain terms how you feel about Saika-senpai."

"Huh? Are you sure?" I ask cautiously.

"Please. I've always kind of wondered anyway."

"Okay, erm..." Darn it, what am I supposed to say now? "Uh, I guess, it's like... if I think of all the things I'd want in a... someone, I would just describe all of Totsuka's features. He just fits my criteria, or something. And it gives me a sense of... admiration? I guess? I don't know."

Isshiki just stares blankly at me. Hey, I know it sounds like something out of Ebina's diary, but I swear I'm not that kind of guy.

"Hey, just for the record, that doesn't make me-"

"Right, of course." She interrupts me. "It's just admiration, so it doesn't matter if he's a guy, right?"

"Uh... right?" Isshiki is suspiciously understanding of my perspective here.

Somehow, her expression seems brighter. Not literally of course, but she's looking a lot better than she did when I saw her at the cafeteria.

"I'm feeling a lot better now, Senpai." She walks past me with a skip in her step. "I'll be going now. See you later, Senpai."

Before I can respond, she skips off, leaving me to my own thoughts.

Guess I'd better go to lunch now.

* * *

When I get to the back of the school, I find Kuroki sprawled out on the staircase. Her back flat on the ground, and her knees folded with her feet planted on one of the steps. Her eyes are closed. Is she sleeping on the stairs? I briefly consider that there may be merit in sneaking up on her, so I approach quietly.

It's when I get close that I hear her mumbling. I can't make out any particular words, but I'm pretty sure she's talking to herself. I allow her to continue for a few moments, and then she stops.

"Am I interrupting something?"

She springs to life as if she were poked with something sharp. Propping herself up with the energy of a wild animal, she stares at me with an expression of unrivalled horror. Really, if it weren't for the rapidly changing color of her cheeks, she wouldn't even look embarrassed.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." I tell her with a chuckle. In the back of my mind I note that I would normally endeavor to keep a straight face in situations like this.

"For fucks sake, Hikigaya!" She wheezes. "You scared the crap out of me." Her expression quickly turns from shock and horror to exasperation.

"I said I was sorry." Well, even though I said it, it's obvious to the both of us that I'm not at all remorseful.

I take a seat on the side of the stairs next to her. It's then that I realize I never got to buy any lunch. Worse still, everything is usually sold out by this point in the day.

"Aw crud."

"What?" Kuroki asks impatiently. Her annoyance is quickly diminishing, but she's probably not in a good mood just yet.

"Forgot to get some lunch."

In a single moment, her foul expression completely dissipates, replaced with one reminiscent to a child who thinks they have a good idea. She looks down at her own lunch at her side, then back to me. Wait, could it be?

"... You have nothing to eat, huh?" She asks. The tone of her voice sounds as though she's about to make a proposal.

"Uhm, yeah. I guess."

Would she really be willing after I surprised her like that just now? How considerate of you, Kuroki. You're a very big person in my eyes right now.

She doesn't say anything, but she stares intently. I think she's waiting for me to ask. Maybe I'll do just that.

"Say, Kuroki. I don't suppose you could give me something to eat?"

At this, she beams a generous and bright smile.

"No." She says, smile unmoving.

Huh?

"Huh? But I thought-"

"Hmm?" She hums questioningly, feigning obliviousness.

My own face goes flat, and I make a deadpan expression. She's holding a grudge. How petty of you, Kuroki. You're a very small person in my eyes right now.

I fold the corner of my mouth and roll my eyes. "Never mind."

I look back at her. An unmistakable smugness is seeping through her innocent facade. What a punk.

"So anyway!" She begins. "Explain to me the circumstances regarding this drag queen friend of yours."

* * *

 **(Tomoko)**

The final bell ends, signalling the end of school and the beginning of my free time.

This is it. I exhale deeply. Time to go say hi to Hikigaya's clubmates. God, I hope this goes better than I'm expecting it to. I make an attempt to steel my nerves, and rigidly stand up out of my seat.

Hikigaya said the club was in the old building. I almost managed to bypass the subject entirely, until he happened to bring it up again at the end of our lunch break. Every other moment I consider neglecting what I said and just going home, but I'm sure that would damage my relationship with Hikigaya, and then my school life here would be the same as it was back at my last highschool. That is, bleak and lonely.

I dawdle the entire way there, and it takes me nearly fifteen minutes to arrive. The entire time, I'm stewing over what I should say and how I should act when I go in. Finally, I'm standing outside the door. I can hear an airy, girlish voice on the other side of the door. Is one of his clubmates a girl? I can't decide if that's good or bad for me. I'm not the best at talking to guys, but the flashy girlish types are one of my biggest weaknesses.

I slap my cheeks lightly. I've been deliberating on this long enough. Time to go in. I firmly push the door open and rigidly step inside. The bubble voice that was chattering away stops immediately.

Wait, should I have knocked first?

I get a look at the people in the room. Hikigaya is on the left, and opposite him... are two of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. Their skin is flawless and glowy. Their hair is silky and stylish, one of them even has her hair tied in a cute bun on the side of her head. I might have seen her around school somewhere, but I'm not sure.

What the hell is this? Did I walk into the wrong clubroom by accident? No, it can't be. This is the room Hikigaya sent me to, and he's right there on the end of the table. Wait, that means those two... are his clubmates?

No freaking way. What is this? Hikigaya is a liar. He's not a loner at all if he spent the weekend with people who look like _that_!

"Um, hi there." The brighter one politely greets me.

My nerves kick into gear, and I force myself to speak. "H-hello."

"Hello." The cooler one also offers a greeting.

"Yo." Hikigaya catches my attention.

"Sup." I greet him at I usually do. The familiarity serves to calm my nerves, if only slightly.

"You came." He states plainly.

"You told me to."

"Ah, yeah I did."

There's a brief moment of, decidedly awkward silence.

"Um." The brighter girl speaks up again. "Did you have a request to make?"

"O-oh, um... no. I just came t-to introduce myself." I stutter out awkwardly.

"Oh, um, okay then."

"Uh... My name is Kuroki Tomoko." I raise my voice a little. It's just a little bit easier to speak confidently when you're recalling facts, I guess.

"I'm a friend of Hikigaya's."

* * *

 **We made it guys. We've reached the end of the first arc, and Tomoko has established herself as a part of Hachiman's life.**

 **What is the meaning of dedication? For some, it's seeing things through no matter how hard it may be. For me, it's writing up fanfiction using a broken keyboard on a shitty PS4 browser. I love you fuckers, you know that right?**

 **As for the interactions between Tomoko and the YYs, I won't spoil anything. I will say that she will fit with them in some ways, and totally just not see eye-to-eye in other ways. Which ways those are will be dependent on each character's indivual personality. Speculate if you want.**

 **I will be bringing in more characters to the story now, too. I've been running off a somewhat limited cast so far, but I now have total freedom in the direction of the story, and I'll be using it to bring in some of my favorite characters. Sensei, for example. Perhaps a bit of Totsuka too.**

 **Also, now that the relationship between Hachiman and Isshiki has changed, I will have a chance to implement some new dynamics within their interactions. Hopefully none of which will be too offputting. Hachiman won't change much, but Isshiki will most likely undergo a bit of personal growth from here on out.**

 **Speaking of, somewhere in volume 10.5, there is a brief comparison between Hachiman's admiration for Totsuka, and Isshiki's crush on Hayato. It is vaguely implied that they may be the same kind of feelings, though it isn't mentioned after that. It also circles back to what Hayato said after he rejected Isshiki at Destinyland. So yeah, I don't think I'm just plucking at straws here.**

 **At some point, if the story gets that far, I'd like to dip into the Watamote side of the story. Not too much, just a bit of interaction with some Watamote characters, to flesh out Tomoko in the story. One character who will surely be appearing is Yuu-chan, though you already knew that.**

 **I have a lot of ideas for future scenarios, and some (I think) believable ways for our protagonists to bond. All I have to do, is connect those scenarios to the storyline in a way that flows well and is easy/nice to read.**

 **Before I dive into a new chapter, I feel like I should update one of my other stories first. Just this once, I will allow myself to be persuaded by popular opinion, and the next story I update will be chosen by the reviewers. Don't expect this often, though.**

 **One last thing. Lately, I feel like I'm being given more credit than I'm worth. I've had like 6 upcoming authors ask me for pointers since I started this story. I appreciate the respect, you guys, but I don't want to set ungodly high standards that I can't meet. I'm an amateur too, you knoooooow.**


End file.
